A Selfless Heart
by WittyMeetsCharm
Summary: When Devony Laurent is expelled from Beauxbatons Academy for 'reckless behavior', she is sent away to Hogwarts by the schoolboard. What happens when this witty, clever girl meets an exciting, funny and charming Gryffindor fellow? FredXOC
1. Chapter 1

_A Selfless Heart_

Chapter 1.

Second Chance

"Really, Devony, this is no way to act." Ambrose Laurent spoke to his daughter in a firm but calm voice. His wife, Ramona sat next to him at their kitchen table on an early Saturday morning talking to their daughter about what happened the day before. The mother looked very worn out with bags under her eyes and gripping her coffee mug for the warmth of it. Devony originally went to Madame Maxime's Beautxbatons Academy of Magic ever since she was eleven. However, since she set foot in that all girls school, she was a trouble maker, starting small from eleven and then building up to this day. Yesterday, that is.

Almost every month she was sent to detention for something. In Devony's second year, a very stuck up girl, Victoria Stucker, called one of her friends a hopeless git. The next day, Victoria had a wart on the side of her face and then couldn't stop saying what she really thought of the girls, her friends and teachers. Devony's defense was that she thought Victoria should always say what's on her mind. She was sentenced to polishing the trophies for a week.

Another case was when her astronomy teacher, who truly did hate her, gave detention to Devony for cheating on a test even though she got a perfect grade on it by herself. In the detention with her teacher, Devony got one of her friends to deliver flowers from a 'secret admirer'. The next day in a class a substitute said that she was given a case of poison ivy with a spell so strong it wouldn't let up for another week. Devony got the substitute to let her re-take the test and still got a perfect score. In between from first year to sixth year Devony did all sorts of tricks. Small things like putting a small mouse in a teachers desk to the big stuff like…well, the prank she pulled just the other night.

"Your father is right, Devony." Ramona said looking into Devony's eyes. "We convinced the school board that this year would be different and they let you come back. You were fine all year and then this happens."

Ambrose threw down an issue of _The Daily Prophet_ with Madam's school on the front page and Devony's picture right next to it smiling devilishly and then blowing a kiss to the camera.

Madam's school always held a party just for the girls at the last day of the year. The school's Head Girl, who just happened to be Victoria Stucker, picks out the decorations, theme, and, even though everyone was invited, she was also in charge of the guest list. When Devony tried to walk in Victoria stopped her and told her she wasn't invited. Apparently, Victoria had informed the head mistress of the school of what Devony had done so many years ago to her. She said it 'emotionally destroyed' her. While the party was going on without Devony, she had done an invisibility spell on herself that would only last for fifteen minutes. Under the spell, Devony sneaked into the party with a bottle of potion she had been saving for a good occasion. She poured the mixture into the punch bowl just as the girls were lining up for their food. Five minutes later she whispered a spell that went to all of her enemies and they started burping up toads. However, as Devony's spell wore off, she was the only one laughing.

Needless to say she was caught then expelled on the last day. Half the girls in school were sent to the nurse still burping frogs that later flooded the school. An insider must have told a writer for the paper and soon enough it was a headliner. Devony was so proud of her work until she realized her mother and father would find out.

"Victoria Stucker¾ "

"Victoria Stucker has nothing to do with this!" Ambrose slammed his hand on the table. He sighed, closed his eyes, and then looked back up with his light violet eyes that Devony inherited. "Sweetheart, you were expelled."

"Will you please listen?" Devony exclaimed, standing abruptly. "Victoria Stucker and her posse of half the school intentionally made sure I would hate it there. On my second year at Madam's I defended my friend but putting a small spell on Victoria. Now I _know_ she was the cause to tell my teachers I had cheated off people for tests and homework."

"If that is true," Ramona put a hand on Devony's, "it doesn't matter because you've been expelled from the Academy. What are we supposed to do now?"

As if on cue, a snow white owl came through from an open window with a letter in it's beak. Ambrose came slowly towards it and took the letter as the owl flew away. He turned the letter over to reveal green handwriting. His eyes bulged out as if he'd seen a ghost.

"I can't believe it," he said sitting down at the kitchen table again.

"What is it dear?" Ramona asked taking the letter from his trembling hands. She looked the parchment over and her eyes became as large as her husbands.

"Mum…dad…what's wrong?" Devony asked warily raising an eyebrow. Her mother handed her the letter backside up. In green writing, the letter read:

_Ms. D. Laurent _

_402 Tide Water Road_

_The Second Bedroom_

"What is this?"

"She isn't a first year, how can this happen?" Ramona turned to Ambrose who was starring at the parchment in Devony's hands.

"Should I read it?" Devony asked again.

Her parents nodded.

Devony unenthusiastically opened the envelope and took out a letter. She read aloud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOLof WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus DumbledoreOrder of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

_Dear Ms. Laurent,_

_Under the circumstances of what has happened in the past few days, it comes to our attention here at Hogwarts you are in need of wizarding school. Although from your past record we see many detentions and bad marks, your grades are very outstanding. The school board believe it would be in your best interest that you study your last year of witchcraft at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. From you're past classes at Madam Maxim's Academy, we will present you with those electives and seventh year classes. Term begins on September 1st__. We await your owl no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours Sincerally _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Head Mistress_

The kitchen stood quiet except for the occasionaly drip from the faucest on the sink. Devony set the parchment on the table for her parents to read. Ambrose snatched the paper from the table and read it over quietly with fast lips. Reaching the last word, a large smile was spread across his lips.

"Quick, Ramona, get your owl. We'll write them back immediately."

"Wait¾"

"We'll have to get her some Hogwarts books but I think I have some in the shop," Ramona replied over her shoulder before going upstairs to fetch her owl, Morgana. Her mother owned a library and book shop in Diagon Alley.

"Dad¾"

"Oh, Devony, this is wonderful!" Ambrose took his daughters shoulders and gave them a small shake. He went back over to the letter. Devony thought he might be trying to memorize the thing.

"What's wonderful?" Devony said throwing her hands in the air and then let them flop down by her sides as her mother came back with her salt and pepper owl, parchment and quill.

"You'll be attending Hogwarts!" Her mother said, starting to write a reply to the letter.

"Just a second!" Devony shouted to her parents. They looked up at her. She swallowed and continued. "What if I don't want to go? I don't want to go to some all girls boarding school again!"

"Honey," Ambrose said with a small chuckle, "this is a boarding school for both girls and boys. This is were your mother and I went when we were your age."

"Oh," was all Devony could produce.

Ramona smiled at her daughter as her husband wrote the reply. Morgana ruffled her feathers impatiently. "We met when I was a fourth and your father a fifth year."

"Then why did you send me away to the Academy if this place is so great?"

Ramona sighed and sat her daughter down. "At the time, your father and I could afford it with the money the money your grandparents gave us. We thought it might be an experience for you with the outstanding teachers and staff."

"Mum," Devony said with a dull expression, "I've always hated that place. You know that."

Ramona gave a small half smile. "Yes…yes I know, dear."

Devony turned to her dad as he sealed the envolope and sent it off with Morgana. Soon the creature was just a small black dot up in the sky. That small black dot would shortly be delivering Devony's reply to her new school. As her parents spoke about the materials they had and needed for Devony, she was busy looking at the article about her. The Devony in the page smiled and blew a kiss at the real Devony. She smiled back at her reflection and took the page to her bedroom to pin to her wall.


	2. Chapter 2: Double Trouble

**Second chapter! This is a fun story and I love writing every chapter of it (even though it's only been two chapters). Ever since the third movie I've always had a thing for our favorite red head twins and by the fourth movie, I was hung on Fred. I've this idea for a character that I thought would be a good match for him and then, slowly, the story came along with her. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!**

**I do not own any part of **_**Harry Potter **_**or any of J. K. Rowling's characters.**

Chapter 2.

_Double Trouble_

Devony pushed her cart down the Kings Cross Railroad station avoiding the stares she was receiving from the muggles. She didn't know if the attraction was coming from all the strange looking packages in her cart or if it was her golden cage with Archimedes, her owl. She smiled down at her owl as he was patiently waiting on his perch with gorgeous black eyes. He was a beautiful owl with a white face and chest but his back was stunningly assorted with gold, bronze and gray feathers that made him stand out.

Devony remembered when she first got Archimedes in Diagon Alley. She was young and eleven, running from owl to owl. Her parents had told her she could buy whichever one she wanted. It wasn't until she got to the fifth owl when a gold flash caught her eyes. She looked around for the cause and saw an owl, much smaller than the others with the beautiful feathers. She immediately ran over to the creature as it let her run her hands through his coat. All the time she was doing so, his eyes never left hers. The shop keeper thought she should look around more at the other larger owls that were much better than this owl. Devony shook her head and told her parents this was her owl. From then on, that owl became Archimedes and was well loved by her family.

She once again looked down at the ticket in her hands Morgana had brought back with her. Nine and three quarters. Devony looked up at platform nine and ten; nothing read nine and three quarters. She sighed and leaned on her cart, concentrating at the ticket this time to see if there was some hidden code. She gave up and showed it to Archimedes.

"You have any bloody idea what this means?"

Archimedes ruffled his feathers and squinted his eyes at his owner.

"Thought so," Devony said looking at her watch. She still had fifteen minutes before the train left but still felt nervous in the pit of her stomach. Her maroon knit jacket felt a little warm as people continued to look at her strangely. Devony looked around to see if she could see other people with the same type of luggage as her or even the same cage with an owl in it.

She knew if she asked someone where platform nine and three quarters was they would defiantly think she was mental.

Thirteen minutes.

Just as Devony was about to turn and leave the station, someone ran into her side making her jolt to the left.

"Ow!" Devony shouted holding her side. Archimedes stirred in his cage, unhappy with the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry!" A girl about the same age of Devony with reddish brown hair and a bit shorter came rushing to Devony's side. "I wasn't watching where I was going and lost control of my cart."

The girl had a very identifiable Irish accent along with a very identical cart to Devony's. But instead of an owl there was a very fluffy cat who was napping.

"I-it's alright. Are you…are going to Hogwarts?" Devony asked warily.

The girl got a huge smile on her face. "Well of course! I see now you are too" The girl looked at Devony's cart, her blue eyes landing on Archimedes. "But we better get a move on if we want to find an empty car on the train."

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Devony asked as the girl went back to her cart.

"Why through the…well haven't you done this before?"

Devony shook her head.

"You're not a first year, that's for sure¾wait!" The girl's eyes brightened again. "I know who you are! The girl from the Prophet; Devony Laurent. You infested your school with toads and then they expelled you."

Devony half grinned. "That would be me."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows trying to piece everything together. "So, now they sent you to Hogwarts?"

"Right again."

The girl smiled again and led both their carts to the middle of platform nine and ten. She positioned Devony's first. "All you have to do is run straight through that wall. Don't think of crashing or it won't work. Trust me, it's happened."

Devony gave the girl a look to see if she was joking which she was not. Devony looked back forward at the wall. The bricks looked awfully hard. Devony mentally shook her head and only thought confident thoughts. Se took a deep breath and before her mind could wrap around what she was doing, her legs were running and her cart was positioned at the center of the wall. Devony closed her eyes and felt herself whisked into fresher air. She stopped when she heard a loud train whistle.

All around her there was movements. Last minute passengers were taking their things to the train and coming aboard with friends. Mothers and fathers were saying goodbye to teary-eyes first years and even one boy was trying to catch his toad that kept hopping away. She even noticed a couple faces looking at her, whispering and pointing.

"Come on, then," the girl said now beside Devony. Devony jumped in surprise and followed the girl to an empty compartment in the middle of the train.

"I'm Devony, by the way," Devony said to, she hoped, her new friend. She placed Archimedes safely between her trunk and her suitcase while he began to drift to sleep.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, it slipped my mind. I'm Winifred McKenzie." She panted, trying to get her trunk to fit in an almost too small place. She had a lot of things. I went over to help her and finally managed to squeeze it in. She picked up her cat carrier and whipped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Mum made me take her old trunk; not small or fashionable."

Devony couldn't suppress a small giggle. "Come with me; I want you to meet some of my friends so your won't completely alone here," Winifred said letting her black fluffy cat out of her carrier.

"Wait in the hallway, I have to make sure Archimedes is safe in his cage next to your cat."

Winifred nodded and went into the hallway. Devony took Archimedes and put him on the seat next to the window as he was sleeping. He loved looking out at windows at home. Devony walked out of her compartment and right as she took her first step she collided with something tall and hard. Devony caught herself on the wall by her arm as two red headed guys ran past her without stopping followed by a girl with the same color hair as Janice.

"Watch where your going!" Devony yelled after them, holding her poor arm with her hand. The commotion made other students in their compartments look out into the hallway which made Devony more nervous. She kept her head down and desperately tried to find Winifred.

"Are you looking for someone?" A very masculine voice called out to Devony. She let go of her arm and turned to her right, spotting the voice. It was a tall, very dark brown haired boy who looked her age, maybe a year older. He had on black slacks, white button down shirt with a black sweater vest and a green tie loosely hanging around his neck signifying he was a Slytherin. Even if he wasn't, she could tell from his eyes; they had a glints of ambition and overly clever. "Hello? I asked if you were looking for someone."

Devony snapped out of her trance and nodded her head. "Yes, um, Winifred. Winifred McKenzie. Do you know her?"

The boy sneered walked closer to the girl. His expression turned into a smile that could be worn by the devil himself. "You're the girl from the newspaper aren't you? Devony Laurent, right? You infested Beauxbatons with toads; you are quite popular around here."

Devony instinctively took a step back. "Here?"

"Hogwarts, to be specific. Why _did _you pull a stunt like that?" He asked the question as if he had been waiting his whole life to ask it.

Devony blinked. "Well, there was this girl who needed a taste of her own¾wait, who are you ?"

He smiled down at Devony like he was the hyena and she was his prey. "Nightly. Vincent Nightly; it's _very_ nice to finally meet you." He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it very gently. Slightly creeped out, Devony gave a small smile and retracted her hand. She looked down both ends of the hall. _Which way did I come? _Devony started to back away.

"It was nice meeting you too, Vincent, but I really have to look for Winifred."

Vincent narrowed his a bit and come towards Devony again only giving her about five inches to breath. "You might want to watch the kind you hang around with here at Hogwarts, Devony. The McKenzie's have been nothing but trouble makers for Hogwarts. You of all people don't want to be seen with the wrong kind."

Devony frowned and raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Vincent grabbed her arm and pulled her forward to him so his mouth was next to her ear.

"A lot of people like Granger, Weasley and McKenzie are no good for Hogwarts. They bring too much mud blood here."

Devony felt like popping him in the mouth but at the moment, she just wanted to get away form him. She inched to her right, still facing Vincent but let her hands fumble behind her for an empty compartment.

"Thank you so much for the help, Vincent. I'll see you later then; I need to find my compartment."

"You know there's plenty of room in my¾"

"No, no. I've found mine, but thanks," Devony said, putting on a fake smile as she finally reached an random, open compartment. She went in and slammed the door shut, breathed out a sigh of relief and turned around. Devony jumped and gave small yell to see she wasn't the only one in the compartment. Sitting on the left and right of the compartment were identical red haired twins. They were the ones who made her fall into the wall. Annoyed, she gave another sigh and said, "It's you two."

"Well don't sound too bloody excited," the one of the right said.

"Yeah; is that any way to treat guests," the twin on the left asked.

"Then again, it's seems you're the 'guest of honor'."

"It does indeed."

"Guest of honor?" Devony asked still not sitting down. "What does that mean."

"You're the girl," the left one said.

"The girl in the paper," the right one finished his sentence.

"You know," they both said. They blew a kiss at her like her photo in the paper. Devony grinned and laughed a bit remembering her article.

"That was a good photo…wait a second, no, I'm mad at you!" Devony pointed an accusing finger.

"Why?" They two asked again at the same time. Peculiar.

Devony rolled her eyes. "While you two were running around like a bull through a china shop, you knocked me into the wall. I would remember that red hair anywhere. Anyone would."

Before any of the two could answer her, Winifred opened the sliding door with pink in her cheeks. She was panting slightly and was taking off her green jacket. "You two are the biggest gits I've ever met."

"We can't help that you're bad at keeping up with us," the red head on the left shrugged.

"Or that the fact we're good at hiding," the other one said putting his finger in the air.

As Winifred sat down on the right side of the compartment she looked up at me and smiled, finally noticing I was here.

"Hi Devony! Sorry that I ran away for a few but these big lug heads," she elbowed the twin she was next to, "took my wand so I had to chase them down. I'd like it back please."

The brother on the left whipped out a short black wand of about eight inches with a white holder on the end. She gave him a smile as sweet as syrup and tucked away in her pocket. She turned to me as I sat down on the left side next to one of the twins.

"Do these 'lug heads' have a name?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of them yet on this train." Winifred sat back in her seat with her arms folded. "They're¾"

"Fred¾" the one on the right started.

"And George¾" the one next to me replied.

"Weasley." They said together. Devony chuckled as they said the same thing again. Weasley; is that the name Vincent said?

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" They both asked again with cheeky grins. Devony smiled and shook her head as George looked over at Archimedes.

"Is this your owl?"

Devony nodded. "He's Archimedes. My parents got him for me when I was eleven. She noticing that he was well awake now that the train had started to move quite a while ago. He started out onto the beautiful scenery and Devony smiled looking at it as well.

"You've never seen this place before at all?" Fred asked.

"Before yesterday, I lived and breathed the Beauxbaton Academy in France." Devony said with a sad shrug. "My parents thought it would be a better school for me but according to that one article and along with my past record, it never served me well."

"Past record?" George asked. Devony thought she heard a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"My 'reckless behavior' record. I've had it ever since I started school there. It's about as long as I am tall."

"Wicked." The twins smiled at each other and then back at Devony. She smiled as well.

"Did your mum ever go there?" Winifred asked.

Devony shook her head. "They both went to Hogwarts. I've never been in my entire life. For a while I forgotten all about it."

"What about the Yule Ball? You didn't go to that?'

"A week before I was dared to put a dung bomb in the head mistress's bedroom. The girl who told me to do it ratted me out. Needless to say, I was banned from going. Pity too; I do like to dance."

"You sound like fun," Fred said with a grin.

George matched his brother's smile. "I hope you get put in Gryffindor. We can defiantly make some memories."

Devony decided not to tell them what her parents had told her. "I'm not sure which house I'll get put into. My dad was a Slytherin and my mum was put into Ravenclaw."

"If you get into Ravenclaw, you'll be with Winnie over here," Fred said nudging Winifred with his elbow. "It would be a low blow if you were put in Slytherin."

"Yeah," Winifred said sitting up again. "I don't mean to pry but…I your dad…does he…"

"No, he's not evil or that sort of thing. He actually told me he was shunned when he was in Slytherin. He's was the nicest one in the lot. He got picked on constantly but he was put in because he was a pure-blood. And if his parents found out he wasn't a Slytherin, he would be disowned. Actually, when my dad first met my mum was when she getting picked on from a bunch of older Ravenclaw's in her third year. My dad was a year older and looked pretty big and scared them off. From then on they were Hogwarts sweethearts."

Winnie made a small sigh of affection while Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Still, I would hate to be in Slytherin. I had my own encounter with one, Vincent…something. I can't remember. I just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible."

Devony looked up to see Fred, George and Winifred all frowning. "We know who your talking about." Winnie sat back again. "Vincent Nightly. He thinks he's so good just because he's pure blood and has his whole House in the palm of his hands. He's such a prat."

"Ever heard of Draco Malfoy?" Fred asked Devony.

She shook her heard.

"He and Vincent are cousins. Malfoy is just as bad with a father three times as evil. Stay clear of them or else they'll use their evil wizarding powers on you!"

Devony laughed to lighten the mood but she had a strange feeling in her gut that they were right. The look in Vincent's eyes were not natural and if Fred was right, then Devony wanted nothing to do with him.

Before anyone else could talk of evil wizards, an elderly woman with a warm grandmother smile rolled up to our closed compartment and knocked on our window. Winifred opened the door.

"Anything off the cart dears?" The lady was pushing a cart full of sweets that would make any ten year old drool with delight. No one seemed to speak up and Devony felt bad with some of the cold coins in her pocket.

"I'll take eight chocolate frogs and four Bettie Bott's."

The lady smiled as Devony handed her the amount silver and gold coins in exchange for some of the candy. Devony thanked her as she took pieces and shut the door.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Winnie asked in disbelief.

Devony gave a pretend thoughtful look. "Your right. This is far too much for me to eat; can you all help me with it?" She handed her friends each two chocolate frogs and a jellybean packet and they each thanked her.

"Winnie, you make good friends, you know that?" Fred popped a hopping chocolate frog into his mouth. Devony did the same. She looked at her card; Circe. Now she had four.

"I knew from the first moment I saw you, Devony, you were alright," Winnie said putting a yellow jellybean into her mouth. Her eyes got huge her mouth started to pucker as she chewed and then swallowed. "Lemon. Powerful little beans, they are. Come on Dev, we'd better go change into our robes."

"We'll help you!" The twins said eagerly standing up as the two girl did.

"No you will not," Winifred said trying to push the two back into their seats to no avail.

"It's the least we could do, Winnie," George said.

"Devony did after all buy us all the sweets," Fred carried on smiling at Devony.

She rolled her eyes at the boys as she got her black robes. "I think I'll managed without your assistance, thanks. But you can help each other dress since it looks like you've got that covered."

The twins looked down at their matching clothes. The only thing that was different was the color of their sweater as Fred wore blue and George wore red. Devony and Winifred were already in the hallway going to the girls changing rooms before the Weasley twins could respond. Devony and Winifred watched as a short, mousy brown haired girl walked out of the dressing room as they entered.

"You have two very interesting friends," Devony said to Winnie as she walked into a stall.

"Everyone thinks their interesting," Winnie replied. Devony heard a zipping noise and assumed she was getting out of her gray skirt.

"Do they always talk in unison?" Devony asked, finishing putting on her black stockings and started get into her black pleated skirt and white button down shirt.

"Only when their together. _I _think it's because they're both wizards and they can sense what the other is going to say but neither of them thinks it's true."

"So when aren't they together?"

"Some of their classes are different but not many. Other than that, their inseparable."

Devony walked out of the stall and looked at lone mirror on the wall. She looked plain in with just black skirt, stockings, sweater vest and black robe. She was plain in comparison to Winifred who came out with an identical robe, her blue v-neck sweater, black slacks and blue and bronze tie and now a sleek pony-tail with a blue ribbon.

"You make me look so plain," Devony let out a small laugh as they looked at each other in the mirror.

"You must be joking," Winifred said. "Girls would kill for this color hair." Winnie pulled at Devony's honey blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders. Devony didn't like it so much. People would think she was just a pretty face and since she was a blonde, they thought she couldn't amount to anything. Devony shook her head of the past rude comment and slid the door open to the hallways.

When Devony and Winnie made it back to the compartment, Fred and George weren't there. The only left of them were their clothes folded neatly in one pile.

"Did they strip down, nude?" Devony asked horrifically.

Winnie laughed. "No, they're just eighteen and can use their powers outside of Hogwarts. The probably used a spell to change out of their regular clothes and into their robes. Right now, they might be chatting with Lee Jordan."

Devony breathed a sigh or relief and sat down next to Archimedes cage who, again, was sleeping. Devony yawed, put her owl gently on the floor and got out a book from her small pack. While Winifred was petting her cat and writing on a piece of parchment, Devony was reading with her legs beside her dawn to her rear end. With the soft strokes of Winnie's quill and the humming of the train, it was easy for Devony to fall asleep with her book on her lap and her head leaned against the window. Soon, she was drifting away into the peaceful, black darkness of sleep and dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: Ravenclaw Friends

**Author's Note: First off, I am SO happy everyone likes this story. It makes me a happy writer, but as a writer I also welcome constructive criticism. If you have it, I want it. Secondly, In a few days I will be going to my cousins for a week and she has no internet. But that also means I'll have a lot of time to write and not be distracted by the internet's powerful websites like Tumblr and Facebook. **

**Once again, I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any of Rowling's characters. However, I do own Devony, Winifred and Vincent .**

Chapter 3.

_Devony opened her eyes to reveal she was surrounded by white sitting on a white floor. She looked down at herself and saw she was the only thing black from her robes. She looked around to see if she could find anyone she knew, Winifred, Fred or George. The whiteness around her seemed to be getting brighter and brighter and eventually, Devony had to shield her eyes._

"_Devony."_

_Devony looked up but couldn't see because of the bright light._

"_Devony."_

_Whose voice is that? Devony thought. It was so familiar._

"_Devony."_

"_I can hear you," Devony said still blinded. "But I can't…I can't see you. Who are you?"_

"_I know you can't see me, so just listen. Listen to my voice. Remember me," the voice whispered in her ear._

_Devony whipped around to find the person but still could not see. _

"_Remember me, Cinderella."_

_Devony took a sharp breath in from hearing the nickname. The familiar nickname that only one person has ever called her. Devony stood up abruptly, searching for the voice._

"_Grandpa? Grandpa, is that you? Grandpa. GRANDPA!"_

"Devony!"

Devony's eyes flew open and sat up straight, colliding with someone's head. Devony fell back against a cushiony seat and became conscious of the fact that she was back in the train to Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell, Devony, what's wrong?"

Winifred came into Devony's focus, rubbing her forehead. Devony's adrenaline calmed down and grabbed her throbbing head that was sweating.

"Devony, are you ok?" Winifred asked warily taking a seat next to her. "You were mumbling something about your Grandfather."

"I…it was just a dream. I can't remember what is was."

"Oh, alright. Well, come on then, we're here at Hogwarts."

Winnie stood up and began to get her things from the upper compartment. Still shaken up, Devony reached above her for luggage and Archimedes. Doing so, she got a glimpse outside the window.

"It's so dark…was I asleep for that long?"

Winnie chuckled as she put her cat, whose collar read _Bogdana_, in her carrier. "That's right. I hope for your sake that whichever bedroom your in, the girls will be merciful and not embarrass you for it."

Devony stood there with Archimedes cage in her hand, thinking of her dream. She didn't really forget about her dream, she just didn't want to tell Winifred about it. If she did had dreams like that in her bedroom with other girls around her, would they pry about what the dream was?

"You need to stop daydreaming, Dev," Winnie said snapping her fingers in front of Devony making her jolt and blink. "We need to get to a carriage."

Going into the almost pitch-black darkness of the platform, Devony was trying her best to keep up with Winnie through the many bodies of the students. She held her small bag close to her side just in case anyone got any idea's of taking it.

"Hi, Winnie!" A girl with the same attire said, running up to Winifred and gave her a hug. She had small, green eyes with glasses that made them pop. Her red hair was arraigned in a French braid and placed delicately over her left shoulder.

"Cecilia! You need to write more over the holiday's, I got almost no letters from you. Oh, and this is my new friend, Devony Laurent."

Cecilia finally acknowledged my existence and opened her small eyes wide so they actually looked regular. "Your¾"

"The girl from the paper, yes. It's nice to meet you."

Cecilia turned back to Winifred with a grin, "Bring your friend and hurry up, Shannon is waiting in line for a carriage."

Whoever Shannon was sparked Winnie's interest and pulled Devony along faster. Through more crowds of students, Devony was pulled outside into the darkness. The moon and the lanterns along the dirt path road was the only source of light against the night sky. The air felt chilly and Devony drew her robe closer to herself. Most of the students still had on their regular clothes but other's donned their school uniform so they did not have to get changed. Winnie finally let go of Devony's wrist when they slowed down to meet a black girl with her regular clothes on waiting to be next for a carriage.

"It took you long enough," the girl said, most likely being Shannon. Winifred gave her friend a hug and then introduced Devony. Once again, she did not have to explain who she was when Shannon got a good look at her.

"They let you come to Hogwarts?" Shannon asked, the first into the carriage. Cecilia followed with Winnie and Devony hopping in next.

"The school board said in the letter that I need a school, so, they arraigned for me to come," Devony said with a shrug. The carriage started to move by itself as no one else got in and rolled down the path. The forest around them cast eerie shadows that frightened some of the girls but intrigued Devony.

"You got mighty lucky," Winifred said with a nod. "Especially how easy your parents let you off. If parents even caught wind of me with one little bad mark, they'd make sure I would _never _see the lights of day ever again."

Cecilia and Shannon agreed with nods and began to talk. It was mainly Shannon going on about how she should have been Head Girl instead of Padma Patil. Devony's eyes wondered around the dark forest. She could only see the first layer of trees next to the path and rest seemed to be swallowed by the gloom of the hours of dark.

"Oi!" Two male voices shouted. The voice was not too far behind the girls carriage. The four girls turned around for the source of the noise. Easily spotted in the dim night were two red headed boys. "Good evening ladies!"

Winnie and Devony laughed at Fred and George as the other boys in their carriage laughed at their friends. Cecilia and Shannon rolled their eyes. Devony raised her eyebrow.

"Don't mind these two," Winifred nudged Devony, "these two aren't in favor of the Weasley twins as much as I am."

"An immature bunch." Cecilia folded her arms across her small body.

"I'll say. Last year the two started to make these sweets that give you an illness that can get you out of class."

Devony giggled and was given strange looks from the both of them. She looked away back at the boys carriage. Someone had told a funny joke and they all were laughing. Devony smiled to herself.

The carriage swayed gently from side to side as it joined the other carriages. They passed under the large stone pillars with crafted winged boars on each side of the school's gates with the school just in site. Devony was in awe at the beautiful scene. The Academy had always been light and fluffy while Hogwarts was dark and beautiful with a Scottish twist.

The horseless carriages jerked to a halt in front of the steps of Hogwarts. Lanterns were all lit around Hogwarts which caste even more shadows on the ground. Other students were hoping out of their carriages and Winnie nudged Devony to do the same. Devony jumped out of her seat and just about to follow Winifred, Cecilia and Shannon when a hand clamped on her shoulder.

Devony gave a small sheik and jumped around to meet face to face with a tall man with black hair and a scowl played across his lips. Devony gulped.

"Are you Miss Devony Laurent," the man said through almost gritted teeth.

Devony struggled for breath, staring up at the strange, gloomy man. She finally found her ability to speak and breath again. "Y-yes, I am."

"Come with me," the man said, going around Devony and walking up the steps quickly. Devony was right on his heels as the man pushed through the students. Everyone seemed to be scared of him and made a path. Devony looked around nervously. She hoped he wasn't on of the teachers. The hallways were glowing with more torches and the man's footsteps could be heard all around. Turning right, the man lead Devony to what her parents told her was the Great Hall. No one was there except the teachers and Head Master who were placed at the front of the Hall. A very old man with very long and white beard sat in the middle of table.

"Miss Laurent is here," the dark haired man in front of her said. As she stood in front of the table, the man took a seat at the same table.

"Ah, Miss Laurent," the old man said standing up to shake her hand Devony walked forward and shook his outstretched hand. "I am Professor Dumbledore. It's nice to have you here. If you will please have a seat in the chair over there, Professor McGonagall will explain what will happen when the first years arrive."

As the rest of the students began to file in, Devony took a seat to the right of the table next to the wall. She made out Winnie through the large crowd of students and saw she was looking for her along with her Ravenclaw friends. Once they spotted her, they gave a small wave and went over to the table that belong to Ravenclaw. She also saw the Weasley twin sit very close to the end of the table near where the first years would sit.

As the students quieted down, and first years gathered at the front of the Hall, an elderly woman came up from the first years and placed a stool in front of them with an old looking wizard hat. The whole Hall was silent. Devony couldn't quite see the front of the hat, but it look like it straightened up, like it had a back, and then t suddenly burst into song. It's song was informative but amusing. The Academy never had a singing hat before, so this was a treat for Devony. Once it was done, the students erupted in applause and Devony followed along with them.

For some reason, before the woman started to call out names, the students were whispering and pointing toward the Gryffindor table. Devony raised an eyebrow and wondered why as the woman shot them a look to quiet down. Once they did, the woman began to speak.

"Normally, as you all know, I would call out the names of our first year students to be sorted into their houses. That will take place in a moment. However, a student, once belonging to Madam Maxime's Academy has transferred here with us for her seventh and final year. I hope you will all treat her warmly, as you do with the first years, and help her with anything she needs. Devony Laurent, would you please step up to the Sorting Hat."

The woman gestured to Devony and the whole Hall started to whisper and point. As she stood up and made way over to the Sorting Hat, she noticed she had almost all the boys attention. She wished she could have seen what it was like when the whole Academy was here just last year.

The woman raised the old hat and Devony sat on the wooden stool. The woman then placed the hat on Devony's head and it began to speak in her mind.

"What do we have here?" It said in a chilling voice. "One of Madam's girls I see. I remember your parents as they were Ravenclaw and Slytherin. What is very peculiar about you is that your just a bit of everything. Witty and creative like Ravenclaw as your mother, ambitious and pure-blood like Slytherin as your father was."

Devony couldn't help but look over at the Slytherin table. She immediately aw Vincent who was smiling at her, almost smirking, like he knew she would come to his table. She quickly looked away.

"Not a Slytherin fan, are we? Well there is always Hufflpuff just like your grandmother was; kind, loyal and hard-working. However, I sense a great deal of bravery, daring and nerve. Just like your grandfather. A great man he was, indeed. You loved him very much. It must be…"

Devony close her eyes tight as the hat shouted¾

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Devony opened her eyes to see half the Gryffindor table standing applauding her. Devony grinned and got off the stool and go over to their table. Fred and George were standing as well and whistled at the same time. Devony took a seat across from them and next to a red head girl who was a couple years younger.

"Congratulations," the girl said smiling at Devony.

"Congratulations, indeed," Fred and George said at the same time. Devony laughed and thanked them all. After the first years got sorted into their houses, she took note her belly was aching for food. She hoped it wouldn't rumble like it usually would.

After the last girl, named Rose Zeller was called and sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"To our newcomers, welcome! To or old hands, welcome back! There is time for speech-making but this is not. Tuck in!"

The Hall gave small laughs and then turned their attention to the great food that was displayed out of nowhere. Pies, bread, vegetables, meats, deserts and many flagons of pumpkin juice were all glistening under the candles that were floating above the students heads. Devony dug into the feast along with her red headed friends.

**I know, I know, not a great ending but my mom is bugging me to get my but in motion so we can leave. I'll have a brand spanking new story that is TEN times better than this one was.**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Heads Make Great Friends

**I'M BACK! It stunk having no internet at my cousins house but she's been through so much, so I love being over at her house to help her. I hope you like this chapter, I had to look up stuff in so many of the Harry Potter books when I got back home.**

**I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any of J. K. Rowling's characters. I do own, Devony, Winifred, and Vincent. **

Chapter 4.

Red Heads Make Great Friends

The ceiling above the students illuminated the night sky. Stars were glimmering and you could even see dark, foggy clouds pass slowly in front of the moon. Instead of eating, Devony was mesmerized by the ceiling. She was about to go back to her plate when the orchestra music in the air stopped. Everyone turned to the Head Master. He stood from his chair, went around to the podium and began to speak.

"We have two things in store here at Hogwarts. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking care of magical creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge."

Dumbledore motioned to the only professor at the long table who didn't fit in with the crowd. The new professor wore a sickly bright pink, fuzzy jacket with a matching knit hat that screamed grandmother. She had a smile that wanted to make you trust her but seemed too cheery for anyone to put on. As Professor Dumbledore went on with his announcements, Professor Umbridge made a sound in-between a cough and a high pitched sneeze. Dumbledore stopped what he was saying about the care-taker to looked over at Umbridge.

With the same cherry smile, the professor rose from her seat and came around the podium next to Dumbledore. He pink heels clicked all the way over with her.

"Thank you, Head Master, for those kind words of welcome." She turned to the student body. "And how _lovely_ to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me."

Devony turned to her right to see Fred and George who couldn't have looked more bored out of their minds. She must have rehearsed this speech in the mirror at home.

"I'm sure we're all going to be _very_ good friends."

"Not likely," Fred and George mumbled to each other. Devony couldn't suppress a giggle. Fred noticed and smiled at her. Devony turned back to Umbridge to see she was giving the three a extremely stern look.

Umbridge returned to her uncaring smile. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Head Master has brought something new to this historic school, progress, for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected and what was meant to be prohibited."

Devony's mouth was wide open in shock. What the new professor was suggesting made no sense and when Dumbledore started to clap, to make the rest of Hogwarts clap, Devony put her hands firmly in her lap. Fred and George rolled their eyes at Umbridge and did not clap either. As Dumbledore thanked Umbridge for the speech, Devony tuned out.

After the strange and creepy Umbridge sat down and Dumbledore finished, the students all resumed eating their feast. Devony on the other hand kept looking at the professor as she took quick steps toward her seat and then leaned over to the teacher sitting next to her. Umbridge whispered something, pointed at Devony, and the teacher next to her nodded. Umbridge looked at me looking at her and raised her big, brown eyebrows. A smile creeped up to her face and then went back to eating.

"Oi, are you alright?"

Devony looked to her front at Fred who was taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

"I'm alright," Devony said nodding. "That teacher, Umbridge, puts me off a bit, that's all." Devony looked down at the food on her plate and didn't know what to put in her mouth next. The roast chicken look mouth watering but the bacon, sausage and rice looked delicious. Eventually, Devony stabbed a piece of steamed broccoli and put it in her mouth.

"Harry says she was there when his trial went on. Says she's part of the Ministry," the read headed girl said beside Devony. Then, obviously, the Ministry was sticking their nose around Hogwarts were it shouldn't be. "I'm Ginny Weasley, their brother."

"I'm Devony Laurent. It's nice to meet you." The two girls shook hands. "Harry who?"

"Potter," the twins said together.

Devony's eyes got wide. Harry Potter, the boy who lived was in this very school. Everyone talked about him in the Academy when they came back from the Tri-Wizarding competition. Well, after the tragic news of another contestant, Cedric Diggory, had died down. Harry Potter was only fourteen when he entered his name into the blue fire for the competition and mysteriously got his name drawn. The girls at the Academy came back from the tournament and told Devony they all were best friends with the famous Harry Potter. _Rubbish_, Devony thought. However, they changed their tune when he became the _Daily Prophet's _number one most hated.

"As in the boy who lived, Harry Potter?" Devony lowered her voice. "The one who saw the Dark Lord himself?"

"Yes, but he doesn't really like to talk about it." Ginny's voice got low as she talked as well when a couple of first years were straining their ears to listen to their conversation.

"I understand," Devony said nodding. "With everything the papers are saying, it must be hard to still have at least one friend."

"Practically all of his friends have turned their backs on him already," George said, pointing with his fork to Harry Potter down a ways in the middle of the table. To the left of him was a large gap were people had avoided sitting next to him. They didn't avoid staring at him, even so. "It's a pity."

"Real pity," his twin echoed.

"He's a good kid."

"He stood up for our little brother on his first day here."

"And gave us a share of his Tri-Wizarding reward money."

"That's Ron with the red hair," Ginny pointed to a bright red head (of course) sitting across from a girl with curly brown hair. "That's Hermione Granger sitting next to Harry."

"It's good he still has two mates," Devony said sipping her goblet full of pumpkin juice. "Poor thing would look completely alone without them." Ginny and Devony didn't speak of the subject anymore given that it was a delicate discussion. Instead, Devony told Ginny how it was at the Academy and in return Ginny told everything she would need to know about Hogwarts. The tall, dark haired man that had led Devony to the great hall was the Potions class master, Severus Snape. He wasn't the friendliest of sorts and was very strict. He sounded much like Professor Blanche Rowland, Devony's Charms professor.

The woman who had introduced Devony and lead the first years in the great hall was Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. She was a firm head mistress and was no nonsense kind of woman but if you got on her good side, she was very kind and generous.

"Excuse me," someone behind Devony asked. She turned around to see an almost transparent man with clothes that look like something straight out of Medieval England. "Did my ears deceive me, or did I hear that someone transferred out of Madam Maxim's Academy and started school here at Hogwarts."

The ghost did not surprise Devony seeing as there were ghosts as the Academy as well as other wizarding schools. This ghost, however, was a very kind ghost compared to the ones at Devony's old school who would barley interact with the students.

"That would be me." Devony pushed her dirty, honey blonde hair out of her face.

"How do you do, my lady. May I introduce myself? I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor tower." The ghost gave a pleasant smile and bowed toward her.

"Nearly Headless Nick!" The twins cried out.

"Lovely to see you again," Fred said.

"How did the vacation treat you?" George asked

Sir Nicholas gave a small glare at the two Weasley's, a playful look, and turned his attention back to Devony. "Ignore those two and that blasted nickname they insist on calling me. You may call Sir Nicholas or Sir Nick, whichever you like."

"Thank you Sir Nicholas," Devony said smiling.

"Tell me," Sir Nicholas floated down to Devony's height, "have you heard of a certain Duchess Guinevere?"

Devony raised her eyebrows at the familiar name of the ghosts at the Academy. "Yes, she wanders around the towers of my old school, the last I remember. A little shy but one of the friendliest ghosts I've encountered."

Sir Nick smiled with pure delight. "Swell! She was one of my very good friends before, well, you know. If you happen to write any of your friends at Madam's Academy, please tell I said hello."

"Of course!"

"One more thing I must ask. Do you play Quidditch?" Sir Nicholas raised a transparent eyebrow.

"I used to. At the Academy I was a chaser, but I haven't played for a while…"

"That's a shame, my dear. I made a few bets with some of the other ghosts on who would win the first game and I very much want to prove the Bloody Baron wrong."

Sir Nicholas nodded his head to a sinister looking ghost floating silently up and down the Slytherin table trying to scare as many first years as he could. Devony noticed Vincent and his friends were laughing at a first year Slytherin girl who's face was pale as a sheet from the Baron scaring her.

"I'm sorry I can't help," Devony said to dead night.

Sir Nicholas bowed again and went over the other tables, introducing himself to the other first years.

"Nearly Headless Nick?" Devony asked turning back to the twins. Ginny was talking to one of her Gryffindor friends in her year.

"Everyone calls him that," George said.

"Everyone but you," Fred teased. Devony swatted him playfully across the table and then finished her plate. After the main course left and the desserts followed shortly after once Devony had her full of chocolate covered strawberries. Once the food had left, the hall fell silent as the old bearded Professor stood up for more announcements.

"As you will all depart to your corridors and houses for a good nights sleep, I will give you all a few last words before you head up. First years should know that the forest is forbidden to all those attending Hogwarts. And I do stress _everyone_." The old professor turned to the Gryffindor table to look at Fred and George who just smiled cheekily. "There will also be no use of magic between lessons and in the corridors. If you wish to try out for Quidditch, trails will be held in the second week of the term. Off to bed."

"Wicked," Devony said to Ginny as the marble stairs under their feet began to move. She waved to some of the Gryffindor boys who were all the way in the back of the girls' group. The Head Girl, Allison Thorn according to Ginny, had gone first through the Great Hall doors and the Head Boy, Scott Gruff, shortly followed after.

"Boys can be so predictable," a girl said behind Devony and Ginny's back. They turned around to see Hermione Granger.

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said with a friendly grin. She turned to me.

"I'm¾"

"Oh, I know who you are," Hermione said. "You're the girl who infested Beauxbaton's with toads. I hope you don't plan on doing that with Hogwarts."

Devony shook her head. "It was a one time thing and I'm here to finish school."

Hermione smiled and turned back to the boys. Some of them were still watching the girls as they ascended more of the moving stairs. "I bet you gets loads of this attention."

"It's weird; I started waving at Ginny's brothers and then the whole lot started to wave back. All year I'm at the Academy with girls and for break I'm with my parents or relatives. I don't have much experience with boys so I have no idea why it's me they're looking at. Hogwarts has very good looking girls like yourselves."

"Not as good looking as Madame Maxime's girls. Last year, all the boys were mopping up their drool when they came through the door. I mean, you have beautiful blonde hair and, what's that, gray eyes? Your gorgeous," Ginny said giggling. Allison said something to a portrait and all the first years gasped as it swung open. "Why aren't you with the other seventh years?"

Devony looked up at the older looking girls ahead of the three. Some were glaring at their boyfriends and some were glaring at Devony. She looked away awkwardly and down at her black shoes. "I don't think they want to be my friends at the moment. It doesn't matter; it would be rude if went to talk to someone else."

It came Devony's turn to go through the hole in the wall and into what was probably the Gryffindor common room. The round room was full of deep red arm chairs, a sofa, a blazing fireplace, and enough space to fit two of my bedrooms in. Allison lead all the girls up a spiral staircase and to a long hallway with the doors wide open. On the left side of every door was a list of five last names indicating which rooms everyone was in.

Hermione looked through the list on the second door and saw her name fourth on the list. "I guess I'll be seeing you two later," she said with a small wave. Ginny and Devony went down the hallway, searching for their names until they made it half-way and saw Devony's name first on the list. She also noticed Ginny's name last on the list.

"Wow, it looks like we're room mates," Devony said cheerfully. The two entered the room with five, four post beds along each side of the room with dark, red velvet drapes hung on each side. Everyone's trunks were at the foot of the bed and other things on their beds, waiting to be un-packed. Devony's things were on the right side of the room under a frosted glass window. Ginny's things were nearest to the door and across from Devony. The rest of the girls were already in the room, who were mainly sixth years and up, were not making eye contact with Devony. They were the girls who were glaring at their boyfriends for waving at Devony.

Devony sighed and went over to Ginny.

"I have a bad feeling about this room," Devony whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked, taking out her cat.

"They were glaring at me on the stairs and now they won't even look at me."

Ginny bit her lip and glanced over at the trio. "Wow. They really do hate you."

"Yeah, thanks," Devony said sarcastically.

"Try and talk to them in the morning. Maybe their grumpy because they're tired," Ginny whispered. Devony thought it was weird for a girl three years younger than her to give her advice but shook the thought off.

Devony walked back over to her trunk and pulled out her night clothes. Once she had finished dressing in the bathroom and washing her face, when she reached under the covers of her new comfy bed and her head hit her pillow, she was out like a light.

**What did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Did it make you change your perspective on life? Probably not but write what you guys think about the story so far in a review box please! I love reading about what you guys think, especially good reviews. I love you all so much!**

**- Ellie -**


	5. Chapter 5: What Is This Feeling?

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had to do tons of research in so many books and on the internet for this…it was tiring. One night, I was up until three in the morning. UGH! Anyway, enough about my babbling, on with what you guys clicked to see.**

**I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**or any of J. K.s characters. I do own Devony, Winnie, Vincent and other people I have created but am just to lazy to write down.**

Chapter 5.

_What is this feeling?_

Devony woke the next morning by someone shoving her awake. She lazily opened her right eye to look at the person. It was Ginny.

"What are you doing still in bed? It's time to get up."

Devony lazily pulled her left hand up to her face to check her wrist watch.

"Ginny, it's quarter till seven, let me go back to sleep!" With that being said, Devony pulled her covers over her head. Ginny forcefully ripped the covers from Devony's hands and threw them back at her feet, making her body exposed. She sat up glaring at Ginny as she hugged her now cold body.

"Didn't you get up this time before at the Academy?" Ginny questioned Devony as she got out her shower supplies from her trunk.

"We got up at seven and then breakfast was served at eight. At eight thirty is when we started classes. I forgot that Hogwarts eats at seven thirty."

"You'll get used to it," Ginny said coming her long red hair that was still damp from her shower.

Devony took a very quick ten minute shower and brushed her teeth very quickly. With the tooth brush still in her mouth and a towel wrapped around her body, Devony poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Where are de uder gurls."

Ginny raised an eyebrow not understanding what she said. Devony went back inside the bathroom to spit and rinse. "I said, where are the other girls."

"They all got up early. Probably to meet some other friends in the other houses."

Devony nodded as she got out her clothes and robes. She also noticed all her robes had a Gryffindor crest on the upper right of the fabric. Digging through her chest, she also found three red and old ties, scarf and gloves for the winter time.

Not asking questions to how it got there, she chose another white button up, black skirt and stockings, black sweater, her tie and her black shoes. She got out her wand and pointed it to her hair.

"_Sicca."_

In a matter of seconds, her hair was completely dry. Devony smiled and put her hair into a pony tail with a couple stands of hair on either side, framing her face.

"Let's go then," Ginny said once Devony had gotten her things together in her schoolbag.

By the time the two girls had gotten down to the Great Hall, it was a little past seven thirty, mainly because they both were held up by an unfriendly ghost called Peeves the Poltergeist who insisted on making them scream. Ginny threatened Peeves she would report him to the Bloody Baron and he evaporated as quick as he appeared.

"It smells wonderful in here," Devony complimented as they walked through the door. The smell of bacon, sausage, fruit, juices, milk, toast and crumpet's wavered through the air.

"It always smells good in here," Ginny replied sitting down at the end of the table. Devony sat across from her. They both helped themselves to bacon sausage and crumpets while speaking to each other.

"Good morning ladies," two familiar voices said. Fred and George sat on both sides of Ginny while she had a look of annoyance on her face.

"What do you two want?"

"What? We can't say hello to our baby sister and her friend?" George asked taking a bite out of his toast.

"Not unless your trying to get us to buy something."

Fred and George smiled at each other.

"We thought Devony here would like to buy an Extendable Ear for future purposes."

"What on earth is an extendable ear?" Devony asked dully.

Fred took a life like looking ear out of his pocket with a pink string attached to it. "You simply put this to your ear." Devony took the ear and put it in hearing distance of her face. "And then extend the other part of the ear to how far you would like it," Fred said the next part into another life like ear.

"I don't think I'm interested," Devony said putting the ear back in Fred's hand.

"Then maybe you will be interested in this," George said getting a paper out of his pocket and unfolded I to Devony. "We need a few test subjects for our newest additions to our Skiving Snachboxes. We'll pay and everything."

"Save yourself now before they make you eat the Fever Fudge," Ginny warned.

"Don't listen to her," Fred said covering his sister's mouth. "If lovely girls like yourself sign up, we let you try the less harmful sweets. How's that sound?"

"Before I say anymore, just what are in these Skiving Snachboxes?" Devony couldn't hide the interest in her voice. The twins smiled, knowing a fellow prankster would want to be involved.

"Our little invention is called the Skiving Snachboxes," George said formally.

"Their sweets that make you ill in a matter of seconds," Fred continued.

"It gets you out of class whenever you like."

"Obtain hours of pleasure for unprofitable boredom!"

Devony raised an eyebrow. "Seems like you two have your selling faces and slogan ready for customers. What kind of sweets are you selling?"

"Fever fudge," Fred started.

"Our first invention…"

"Is designed to make he eater have a high fever in a matter of minutes. The side affect, however, are puss-filled boils."

Devony's eyes grew wide. "Do they break out on your face?"

"Well, no…but they appear in places you don't generally parade in public."

George nodded his head. "They make sitting o a broom a right pain in the…"

Moving on. I think I might regret this but, what's the next sweet."

"Puking pastilles," they said at the same time. Devony pushed her plate of food away; Ginny did the same.

"These beauties make you get sick in only a few short seconds," George said pulling out two sweets. One was purple and the other orange. "Say your in Potions class with Snape and he hands out a pop quiz. What happens when you don't know a single answer? You simple eat the orange sweet, wait a few seconds and BOOM. You are one sick dog."

Devony glared at George for the usage of the term. He grinned sheepishly. "When you've made it safely out of class to 'go to the nurse', you eat the purple one to stop the sickness. Then you can end up back in your room, or common room, doing whatever you please."

"That is…actually quite brilliant."

"Thank you," Fred said. "Now all you have to do is…"

"Hold on." Devony put up her hand to the boys. "It's a good idea but I can't go around using them."

"And why not?" The twins demanded.

Devony's cheeks grew hot. "Because…I don't have to explain myself."

"Excuse me?" A voice said the left of Devony. She looked up to see Professor McGonagall with several pieces of parchment in her hands. "Laurent, Devony?"

"That would be me."

"This timetable holds you schedule for your classes. I hope your Weasley friends will be bale to show you around the school," McGonagall said handing Devony her time table. The professor handed Ginny's hers as well.

"Go on, what's you classes for today?" Ginny prodded. The twins stayed silent as Devony read her classes out.

"Herbology, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Devony gazed up from her timetable to see the twins grinning at Devony. "What? What is it?"

The two got up from the table at the same time. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. See you in Herbology," George said with a wave.

"You can explain yourself then," Fred said with a wink.

Devony blinked as they walked away to some first years at the Hufflepuff table. She thought her cheeks felt a bit pink until Ginny started to talk to her.

"Hmm, if you do have a lot of classes with Fred and George, you will never have a dull day," Ginny warned again.

"I was expecting that," Devony said taking a bit out of her toast.

"They almost didn't come back for their second year but changed their minds when they realized they could try out their sweets on first years. But really, I think mum had a talk with them which scared them out of their socks."

Devony laughed until a bell was heard clear and loud throughout the Great Hall.

"Time for class. I get to go to History of Magic first. Lovely," Ginny said half heartedly. Devony gave her an encouraging smile and headed for great wooden doors that led to the hall. It was then that she didn't know where she was supposed to go and she couldn't spot the two tall red heads anywhere.

"A little lost are we?" A familiar Irish voice said behind her.

"Winnie! Thank Merlin you're here, and yes. Very, very much lost."

"Let me see your timetable," Winnie said. Devony noticed her long brown hair was pulled into a beautiful Dutch braid. "Oh, good, you have Herbology too. Looks like it's the only thing we have together, but at least we have it with the twins."

"Yes. Oh goodie," Devony said sarcastically.

Winifred gave her a look as the rounded a corner. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Devony shook her head. "Fred and George are trying to get me to test…"

"Their Skiving Snachboxes?" Winifred questioned. "They tried to get me to do the same this morning. Turned them down. They sound too disgusting to me."

"Disgusting but ingenious," Devony replied without thinking.

"Wished you had thought of it before?"

Devony gave her laughing friend a shove. "That's not the point."

"Then what is it?"

Both girls walked through an open glass door that lead in a light-filled green room. Earthy smells filled up in Devony's nose, some pleasant and some not. Devony smiled at the familiar smell of dragon dung, though she wasn't sure if it was from her father's work or from a third year prank she had pulled.

"Good morning, Professor," Winifred said a plump, squat woman with grayish white hair. She reminded Devony of her late grandmother, Matilda Moon. Professor Sprout had on a cloak and wizarding hat that resembled moss, and smelled like it as well.

"Good morning, Miss McKenzie," Professor Sprout said over her shoulder as she wrote instructions on it. Devony and Winifred took their seats on wooden stool at the back of the classroom. She noticed that on a wooden tray there were two sets of goggles, gloves and a large pot with a brown sack over it.

Laughter was heard as most of the boys came in as well as Fred and George. They were the center of attention. Devony cursed to herself as she saw three girls walk into her room. The three girls from her bedroom. At breakfast, Ginny told Devony who they were.

"_They dark haired one is…well, she's like the ring leader. Her name is Larissa Snicket. Everyone's afraid of her. Her father works as part of the Ministry and she never lets anyone forget it. She acts just like Vincent Kingsley; they dated once I think."_

_Devony gulped. That was a scary thought._

"_The the short haired one is Alexandra Polydarmus. She's like a Venus Fly-trap. Pretty but vicious. A girl in her Charms class one year was practicing levitating a pale of water and accidentally let it down to quickly. It got all over Alexandra's shoes. The next day when the girl was walking down the hall, her feet became enormous. They had to get the nurse and the Dumbledore to make her feet back to normal size."_

"_They sound horrible!" Devony gasped. They were almost worse than the girls at the Academy._

"_The Indian girl is Julia Salib. She hasn't really done anything that's horrible but can spread a nasty rumor if you cross her. She's also a great snitch if you do something."_

"_Why on earth did we have to be put in the same room as them? Particularly with all three."_

"_At least we have each other," Ginny said smiling._

Alexandra was laughing at a joke that Fred and George just said. The trio of girls sat somewhere near the front as Fred and George planted themselves right across from Winifred and Devony. Devony peered down the table to the three girls. Julia whispered something to her friends as they looked down at Devony. Larissa and Alexandra gave her a small glare, just enough to be noticed by Devony only.

"Devony!"

Devony whipped her head back to the person who called her name. It was Fred.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what's with the long face?"

She looked at Winnie who was in a deep conversation with George. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Good! Then we can talk about the Snatchboxes."

"My answer is still no," Devony said with a smile.

"Yes but you never told me why." Fred matched her with the same smile. She laughed.

"Like I said before: I don't have to explain myself. Why are you so determined to make me one of your little lab rats?"

"Because you of all people must understand why we do what George and I do. It's a way a life!"

"You make pranking sound like an honest job." Devony rolled her eyes.

"Well it is," Fred shrugged. "You try and tell me that pranking isn't the most fun you've ever had." Devony opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. "Aha! I got you there."

"You are one strange fellow, Fred Weasley," Devony chuckled.

"Why thank you!" Fred said with a small bow. It mad Devony smile brightly and laugh which made Fred smile too.

"Good morning everyone!" Professor Sprout called out shushing everyone. "Welcome all of you seventh years to Greenhouse 7, the final stage of Herbology. Let me warn you now that this is no walk through the park. This course will test you for N.E.W.T. examinations. We will be dealing with a great deal of plants that will be deadly and harmful. I expect everyone to give one hundred and ten percent."

Some of the students grumbled while other were excited. Herbology was not one of Devony's favorite subjects but not one of her most hated either. She could see in Winnie's eyes that it was a very favorable subject.

"Since today is the first day, and I suppose you all don't have your textbooks with you, we will be planting Venomous Tentacula. Who can tell me what this plant is?" Several hands went up but not as fast as Winifred's. "Yes, Miss McKenzie?"

"Venomous Tentacula is a plant with movable that try to grab it's living prey."

"Very good. Five points to Ravenclaw," Sprout said smiling. Fellow Ravenclaw's smiled at Winifred as she shown brightly. "Now, can someone else tell the class explain what this plant can do?"

When no one else raised their hand, Devony lifted her hand hesitantly. "Why, yes, Miss Laurent!." The students of the class looked in the back of the class surprised to see Devony. She cleared her throat nervously and spoke clearly and boldly.

"Venomous Tentacula ejects venom from its shoot and their spikes are fatal. Their bite is also highly poisonous."

"Very good as well! Five points, Gryffindor." Other Gryffindor's showed the same enthusiasm towards Devony. "Now, if everyone will put on their protective jacket's, gloves, and goggles, I will begin with instructions."

Once everyone had done so the Professor spoke. "Now the person you share a tray with will be your partner for the rest of the year." Devony and Winnie smiled at each other. "Wait a moment, are those the notorious Weasley twins together I see?"

"The one's and only," the two said, smiling. With goggles on, the straps made their red hair spoke out on top of it. Devony suppressed a giggle.

"I let you two be partners last year and we saw what happened then." Some of the students smiled to themselves remembering what happened. Devony made a mental note to ask Winifred what the professor was talking about. "Would someone please switch partners with one of the Weasley's?"

Devony felt the urge to put her arm up. She furrowed her brow as to question herself. _Why would you want to be his partner Devony?_ Still, some part of her wanted desperately to raise her hand until a voice spoke up. What is this feeling?

"I'll be Fred's partner!"

Devony looked down the table to see the short haired Alexandra raise her elegant hand up in the air. Devony tensed up all over and had no idea why. "Mr. Weasley, if you please?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders, gathered his stuff and made way to Alexandra who practically pushed her Ravenclaw partner from his seat. The boy got his stuff and went over to George Weasley. Winifred smiled and waved towards her house member. Devony, however, couldn't get her eyes off of Fred as Alexandra and her friends greeted him warmly. Fred smiled at them and said hello politely.

"Dev," Winifred gave Devony's arm a small shake, "are you alright?"

Devony finally tore her eyes away from Fred and looked at Winnie. "Fine. I'm just…peachy."

"Are you sure your alright?" Devony asked, exiting the green house.

"It doesn't hurt too bad," Fred said, holding his pink wrist. "I'm just glad Sprout had gotten all the poison out of the plants, other wise I'd be dead right now."

The students in Herbology were told by Professor Sprout that when they took the brown sack off of the pots, which held the Venomous Tentacula, they only had about five seconds before the flower released its vines and started to attack. To stun and sever the arms of the flower, the student must use the Severing Charm.

"_On the count of three, everyone," Professor Sprout said. "One…two…three!"_

_The bags were released and one of the two partners said the words, 'diffindo' to the plants. When Winnie was done saying the words, Devony couldn't help but look at Alexandra who was trying incant the charm but wasn't flicking her wand the right way. She watched as Fred's eyes got wide when the plant caught his wrist and started to squeeze tightly and then cursed rather loudly._

_Devony whipped out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the plant. "Diffindo!"_

_The plants vines were immediately cut off the flower drooped slightly, as if to have fallen asleep. Everyone stared at Devony, her hand and wand still pointed across the table at the stunned flower. An awkward silence filled the room when Devony put her wand back in her pocket and the professor went over to check Fred's wrist. _

"_Everyone, back to work!" Sprout shouted._

"At least we got five more points," Fred said on the bright side.

"So did anything good come out of being Alexandra's partner?"

"Other than getting to ignore her all class, then no. Practically made me do all the work." Fred rolled his eyes for emphasis. Devony breathed in and waited for George to say something back. Nothing happened. Devony looked around Fred and didn't see his twin.

"Where is George?"

"He didn't sign up for Charms this year. He says if at least one of us takes it, he'll know through me."

"Let me guess, for future reference for your joke shop?" Devony asked entering a classroom Fred led her into. The room looked as thought it had been divided into two. On the right side of the room were two long tables where the students would be sitting with a text book in front of each seat. The other half of the room was cluttered with other enormous books of charms, papers (some of them crumpled into a overflowing trash bin), with a human like goblin trying to walk through all the mess.

"Come along everyone, take a seat please. There are enough seats for everyone. Fill in, fill in." The goblin wizard, Professor Flitwick, started climbing up a mountain books arranged like a staircase to a chair with a very large dictionary.

"Welcome all to Charms class seven. The few of you that have made it into N.E.W.T. level seven will be dealing with a great deal of more powerful charms, mostly ones that don't require you to speak at all but are more difficult to master. Those here that are willing to take that challenge may be wanting to peruse a career in Charms such as an Auror or even taking my place when I get old."

People in the class gave Flitwick an appreciative laugh.

"With that being said, what we will be learning today is called the Shield Charm. If you all would please get out your notebooks and quills, we will begin on the history…"

Flitwick went on talking while his words were being copied down on a chalk board. Everyone quickly got out their notebooks and quills and started to scribble down who first invented the charm. Fred was surprisingly very interested in the charm and wrote down on the side of his paper _'Tell George'_.

Right as the professor was about to show the class how to perform the charm, Devony felt something hit the side of her face. She looked down at her lap to see a crumpled piece of paper laying in a fold of her skirt. She looked around her to find who could have thrown the paper at her. Finally, her gaze fell upon none other than Vincent. His friends, a cute Chinese boy with straightened hair and a very buff Slytherin boy sat either side of him, laughing quietly. Vincent gave her a wink and smile and tried not to laugh along with his friends. She gave him a small, half smile and went immediately back to her notebook.

"Excuse me?" Professor Flitwick said. Devony lifted her head thinking it was her he was talking to but in stead, was directing the question toward Vincent and friends. "Mr. Kingsley, do you find my lessons humorous?"

His friends began to chuckle as Vincent cleared his throat. "N-no sir. They are very informative actually."

"Good. Will you explain what I just said? No? Will someone please enlighten Mr. Kingsley of what I just said?"

A Hufflepuff boy with glasses raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Pillsbury?"

"You just said that most adult wizards, even those in the Ministry of Magic could not figure out how to perfect this spell."

Flitwick smiled at Vincent. "I hope that jogged your memory. Now, would you be so kind to be my test subject, Mr. Kingsley?"

Vincent grumbled as he got up from his seat and stood a ways away from Flitwick.

"Wand out, please. Think, at this time, of a charm, any charm. Keep in mind that it should be a simple charm; we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

Vincent got out a dark wand from his robe pocket and got into the dueling positions. Flitwick got out a rather long wand and got into the position as well.

Vincent began. "_Petrificus Total…"_

"_Protego!" _Flitwick said in a near shout. He moved his hand in a waving motion in which his wand discharged a bright, blue shield. Affectively, the spell Vincent cast was bounced back to him. He suddenly stood still and at attention. Everyone in the class room started to clap and started to laugh as Vincent struggled under the invisible binding. With all the struggling, he eventually fell over onto a pile of papers.

Flitwick smiled and laughed. "I guess we do have to help you up now."

"Or you could just leave him there," Fred said under his breath as Flitwick pointed his wand at Vincent and he was suddenly allowed to move. Devony laughed at Fred's joke but was drowned out by the over head bell that signaled for the students to their next class, or in Devony's case, her break.

"Your homework for tonight is to write a two page essay on the Shield Charm which includes who made the charm and how it is properly used. Your _Standard Book of Spells _will help you greatly."

Devony hurriedly put her things in her pack and headed out the door of Charms Class.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Fred asked catching up to his friend.

"I just don't want…"

"Don't want what?" Asked Vincent coming up behind her. She noticed that both Vincent and Fred were looking away from each other in anger.

"I don't…want to be late for Potions class. Fred and I have it together, we have to hurry. I'll see you round Vincent."

Fred looked down at Devony questionably. "We don't have…"

"Come on Fred!" Devony said, yanking the Weasley's arm along with hers. Once Devony left the Slytherin her in tracks, she let go of Fred's robe sleeve and slowed down.

"He doesn't know how to take a hint," mumbled Devony.

"Ah," Fred said lifting his head with a smile. "Trying to get rid of ole' Kingsley are we?"

Devony rubbed her temples and looked up at Fred. He was about a head taller than she was. "You have no idea. I'm off to my break. I think your girlfriend over there is trying to get your attention." Devony jutted her thumb in the direction of George who was waving to his brother. "Later." With that, Devony headed off to the Gryffindor common room.

A hour later, after getting her supplies for Potions and D.A.D.A., Devony went around the school, making herself familiar. When she was walking down a hallway, she head a bunch of girls snickering. Before turning the corner, she peered into the next hallway to see a Slytherin girl with her wand out levitating a very short blonde haired girl by the foot with three other girls surrounding her.

"There you go Samantha," the girl with the wand said to one of her friends. "Looks like short little Mudbloods can fly if they want to. Especially geeky, Hufflepuff's like Zoe here."

Devony's lips pursed and fingers clamped shut into a fist. The girl reminded her so much of Victoria Stucker, it burned her cheeks. Devony breathed in and out to calm herself and then put on a smile. She straightened up and walked into the hallway.

The group of girls looked her way, realized she wasn't a teacher and then went back to taunting the Hufflepuff.

Devony looked up at the girl as she walked and pretended to have a look of interest. She stopped only a few footsteps away from the levitating girl.

"That is a funny trick," Devony gave a small chuckle looking at the Slytherin girl with the wand.

"Thanks," the girl said now laughing too.

"But," Devony reached inside her pocket, grasping her wand and pulled it out, "you know what would be even funnier? If I got out my wand, and started to bully all of you."

The laughter of the girls fell silent. Some of the girls wore worried looks while others were glaring. "Even you can see your out numbered four to one," the girls called Samantha said.

"But she's Devony Laurent from the…" The littlest girl tried to say.

"I know who she is!" the girl with the wand spat.

"I'll tell you once, nicely, to let the girl down and none of you will be emotionally embarrassed," Devony said with a cheery smile.

"Oh yeah?" Samantha got out her wand, ready to say an incantation.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Devony shouted and whisked Samantha's wand from her hand. "Anyone else up for a duel?"

Before Devony could blink, the girls ran from the hallway and Devony. The girl left stranded in the air was left to drop down on the ground with a loud _ugh_. Devony quickly went over to the girl and was surprised. Devony and the girl could be twins if Devony's hair was two shades lighter and eyes more bluer.

"Are you alright?" Devony asked kneeling down to the girl.

"I think so," the girl mumbled taking Devony's offered hand to help her up. The only thing that stood in the way of them looking alike was the height difference "My head's kind of fuzzy but I think I can walk."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I could help…"

"I said I'm fine!" The girl said roughly looked down for her textbooks.

"For someone who's fine, you really have a temper," Devony said holding out one of the girl's stray books. She sighed and took the book.

"Sorry; it's hard for me to tell who's nice to me. Almost everyone at Hogwarts treat Hufflepuff's with no respect, Gryffindor included. That's why I got all huffy."

"Why Gryffindor?" Devony asked.

The girl sighed again. "In my fifth year here, I accidentally let a charm go wrong on this girl and got water sprayed all of her shoes. Next day, when I walk through the halls, my feet grow as large as logs."

_She's the girl Ginny was talking about; the girl who upset Alexandra._

"I guarantee I'm nothing like that." Devony put up her right hand as if to swear. "I'm Devony by the way."

"Zoe Evans." At that moment, the bell signaled everyone to be heading to their next class. "I better get going."

"Me too. Potions class."

Zoe's cobalt blue seemed to get a little brighter, staring up at Devony. "So do I. I can show you If you want."

"That'd be great," Devony said.

Once in the dark and gloomy potions class, the seventh year Slytherin's seemed to be more menacing under the low lighting. Since there were not many seventh years in the advanced potions class, Devony and Zoe were allowed to sit next to each other as partners. The class period consisted of Snape lecturing them about the advanced placement everyone was in and how lucky they should be to be here (he pointed that one out to Devony). After thirty minutes of lecturing, he finally told everyone to get out their book, _Advanced Potion-Making _and turn to page ten. With the rest of the class, he droned on in a monotone voice about the herbs and instructions they would need to pay attention to making Draught of Dead for their next class.

When the bell sounded for the lunch bell, and Devony was packing away her thing, Snape walked over to her to stop her.

"Miss Laurent, before you, I do have a few words of wisdom for you."

Gulping as she put her textbook into her bag, she looked up at the dark looking Potions Master.

"Yes, sir?" She stood up, nose level to him.

"Every teacher here is aware what happened at your previous school, as may know." Devony nodded stiffly. "But what you may not know is that if you pull one stunt, one small, little joke, you will be punished or even expelled. Watch were you step, Miss Laurent or you may just fall."

With one final evil glare, the professor turned and sulked back to his desk.

**With THAT happy note, I will end it here. Sorry, again that it was so long but I had a lot of research to do for this particular chapter. But, I also feel you will like this long chapter because it's much longer than my others, so long that the next chapter will still be the same day. Also, if you noticed, I introduced another new character, Zoe Evans. But - what is this? - she does not belong to me! She belongs to Zoexclaire. I loved writing the part with Zoe, mean Slytherin girls and Devony, simply because I hate bullies. Say no to bullying!**

**Another note: I am sorry about you guys seeing something like this, ¾ ,after some of the unfinished sentences. After reading over the stories, I noticed that little glitch. They were meant to be unfinished with the little dash that was meant to be for cut off sentences but my computer is very weird and put that little ¾ sign instead. I have no idea how to fix it so in stead I've placed the little three dots for that from now on.**

**Live long and Prosper!**

**- Ellie**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Smiles

**So sorry for the delay everyone. I've trying every waking moment of my time preparing for a musical I wanted to audition for. I've drinking nothing but water and hot tea. I've also been practicing one song for the **_**longest **_**time which has been occupying my time. Luckily, the audition was the day before yesterday and I just got the call that I got the part! It makes me a happy writer but, don't worry, rehearsals are on two times out of the week. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K.'s characters. To see who I own, please see chapters 1-5.**

Chapter 6.

_Sweet Smiles_

In a daze, Devony gathered her school bag and joined Zoe at the foot of the stairs of the dungeon. She could hear the fine drops of rain hitting the courtyard and was careful of the slippery steps.

"What was that all about?" Zoe asked, trying to keep up with Devony's long strides. "I don't mean to impose, but whenever Snape looked around the classroom to see if anyone was paying attention, he just…well…glared at you."

"I'm just lucky that way I suppose," said Devony sarcastically. Zoe giggled followed by a small snort. Devony was already doubling up in laughter by the time Zoe had stopped her snorting.

"It's not funny!" Zoe clutched her books tighter to her chest with one hand and used the other to shield herself from the rain. "It's a curse."

"No, it's not. It's adorable!" Devony said in between laughs. Once she was done fighting for air and composed herself, and Zoe was done hitting Devony with her school books, the two had arrived at the Great Hall for lunch. Once again, Devony had to leave her new friend to go to her Gryffindor table which was serving shepherd's pie.

"…and we'll pay you too."

Devony turned around. Fred and George were talking to three first years; all boys.

"And we won't get hurt?" the smallest of the three asked.

"Not at all!' George said. The boys seemed to get happier.

"At least to our research." Fred smirked mischievously. "Come to the common room after dinner and we'll have the Fainting Fancies then."

The first years gave reluctant nods and went to join their other friends.

"Tell your friends!" George called after them. "Hi, Devony."

"Hey guys," Devony said sitting towards the back of the Gryffindor table. "Still getting new recruits?"

"We've gotten a good few first years," Fred continued. "Most of the girls chickened out and wouldn't go for it. So…"

"My final answer is still _no_." Devony began helping herself to the school's food as did the twins. With small chatter in-between bites of their lunch, the conversation was very quiet. Devony noticed that when Fred and George kept looking side-ways at each other with small, but noticeable mischievous smiles.

Devony tried to ignore it as hard as she could. After taking a sip of water, the twins did it again.

"What are you doing?"

The two stopped chewing to look at Devony. "Doing what?"

"What is it you to keep smiling about behind my back?"

Fred and George laughed aloud this time. "Take a look yourself, love."

Devony raised a suspicious eyebrow and looked behind her. At first, nothing sparked her interest except for some teenage Hufflepuff boys doing last minute homework. Annoyed by still not knowing the answer, it finally hit her to look past their table and onto Slytherin's. Victor, however, wasn't paying any attention to Devony, but instead staring straight ahead at the twins.

"Aren't you the popular bunch?"

"We always have someone's eyes on us," George said.

"Whether it be boy, girl or teacher. We're not picky."

George pointed his fork at Devony. "Fred told me about his close encounter with handsome over there. Fancies you a lot."

"Please, I'm eating," Devony begged glumly. "He's so egotistical. I wish he'd leave me alone."

And right as Devony said those six words, Fred and George grinned as wide as their cheeks would allow them. It reminded her of her pictures of Christmas when her mother gave her a doll she'd been wanting for a year.

"Say no more," they said together standing up, leaving their half finished plates. Devony got a worried look.

"What are you going to do?"

Her question went unanswered as the twins left the table whispering to themselves. Devony pushed her plate away, unable to eat anymore. It felt like rubber now against her teeth. When the twins smiled at her, she knew right away they were planning something; the same look crossed her face whenever she would be planning something.

Devony held her head between her hands. So many thoughts for a few pranks had already formed in her mind and on the first day! She wanted to make her three room mates (especially Alexandra) scream from a few dead bugs in their robe pockets, to make Vincent's mouth glue shut, and to make the Slytherin girls who were teasing Zoe to experience what their hair would feel like if it was itching with flea's.

_Brrriiiinnngggg_.

Everyone in the lunch room got up from their seats to go to their next class. New shoes squeaked on the polished floor and questions were asked by of what their next class and teacher might be like.

Devony's next and final class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and the only known friends she had in that class was Fred and George who were off somewhere doing who-knows-what. Later, after following the instructions of the Hogwarts ground keep, Mr. Filch, Devony found herself at room 3C.

Mr. Filch was not a kind man. He always looked like he was sneering at someone or something, even when he was smiling. When he pointed out the direction for Devony, he mumbled and answer, sneered at her, and then stalked off with a cat at his heels. She didn't know if he face was permanently like that or if he knew what Devony was capable of. Either way, she was cautious.

Setting her school satchel on the floor, she sat in a seat in the middle of the room and to the left. As the minutes passed the students fled into the large, quiet room. The desks were well spaced apart so no one could talk during the lesson and anyone could spot you passing notes. Devony looked at the head of the class.

Behind the small, wooden desk was Professor Dolores Umbridge with the sweet as syrup smile. Even though her smile said _come in; don't be shy!_ her eyes glanced around the room at each students with a certain squint. It made Devony feel uneasy until to her right, an orange blur sat down.

Fred Weasley sat to Devony's right and George right behind his brother. They both had the cute, mischievous smiles they wore on the way out of the great hall.

When Professor Umbridge was done looking (or glaring) at the twins and moved onto another group of people Devony whispered, "Where have you been?"

Fred looked up, surprised to see Devony beside him and then shrugged. "Out and about," he whispered.

"Nothing to worry about," George whispered back.

"That is complete…"

"Good afternoon, everyone," Professor Umbridge interrupted Devony as the last student sat down in her desk. No one said anything back to her. Her smile still stuck.

"When you enter my room and sit in my class I do expect you all to be silent. However, when I say 'good afternoon' I also expect you to reply 'good afternoon Professor Umbridge'. Shall we try again? _Good afternoon, everyone_."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."

Professor Umbridge let out a content sigh. "_So_ much better. Now, wands away and quills out."

Devony looked up sharply. Wands _away_? Usually at the Academy, even on the first day, the teacher would have them use their wands.

Devony looked over at Fred who gave her an equally confused look. _This teacher's mental. We almost always have out wands out_, his brown eyes read.

"Excuse me, Miss Laurent," the professor called out. "I'm not sure if you heard me. Wands away and quills out. This is Hogwarts, dear, and not Beaubatons Academy; when I give you instructions, I require that you follow them."

Heads turned when they heard Devony's last name. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she put her wand back in her pocket and got out her quill and parchment. The professor gave a sweet smile.

"Before I start out lesson today, I would like to say that I regret not getting know you all better for you final year. It breaks my heart I won't be able to see your faces next year. However, we have a lot to cover if you want to pass your last class. When you take you exams, I require nothing below Exceeds Expectations. With that being said, lets begin!"

Professor Umbridge produced a short wand from her handbag and tapped the blackboard; neatly written words were appearing on the board:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principals_

"I feel your teaching in this subject has been, how you say, fragmented. With continuous changing of teachers in this course, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your N.E.W.T year. Luckily, we will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry-approved course this year. If you would please write down the following."

She tapped the board once more; new words were replaced where the older ones had been removed.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned from their writing to see Samantha, the Slytherin girl Devony threatened, raise her voice. Devony saw from the corner of her eye that Umbridge teeth clenched tighter in her smile.

"In my class we raise our hands when we have a question, young lady."

Samantha rolled her eyes and stuck her pale arm in the air with irritation.

"Yes, Miss Norewood?"

"How does writing down these principals help us with defeating any dark magic? Shouldn't we be practicing with our wands defensive spells?"

The teacher gave a cold cackle. Devony turned to Fred and George who all together tried not to laugh. "Why on earth would you need to know defensive spells? By the time you'll be done in y classroom, you will know all you need to know without the use of magic. Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

Her smile got wider. "Very good. Please turn to page five and read chapter one 'Basics for Beginners. No talking is required."

Devony shoved her hand in the air so hard, Umbridge had a shocked look on her face. "Your question is, Miss Laurent?"

"Wouldn't basics be necessary for the first or second years? We are in our final years Professor."

Umbridge's face didn't move an inch. "Do you take me for a fool, Mrs. Laurent? Of course I understand you are seventh years. But, while I am teaching here, you will follow my lessons and read chapter one of _Defensive Magical Theory_."

Not taking anymore questions, the teacher walked back to her desk and looked at all of the students reading. Her eyes landed on Devony's and they both had a sort of staring contest. With Devony's stone cold expression, Umbridge countered it with a light and sweet smile that could pass off as nice. Devony finally looked back down at her now opened book and began to read. _Watch your step, Miss Laurent or you might just fall_.

When the class was finally over, Devony gathered her things and made a B-line for the doorway. As she got one step outside of the doorway a familiar voice called out to her.

"What the matter Devony? Embarrassed you called out in class?"

Devony turned to face Samantha with a smirk on her face. The smaller girl was with her with an equal smirk.

"Do you really want to get on my bad side on the first day of year, Norewood?"

"To me it looks like your just a scared first year," Samantha said getting closer. "All talk and nothing to show for it. I bet you didn't even pull that stunt in Beaubatons, you just took the credit."

By now, a small circle of people were staring at them. They all pretended they were tying their shoes or looking for something on the ground. They wanted to know if Devony was willing to stand up to this girl or if she was just an act.

Devony narrowed her eyes and stood straight. "I feel sorry for you, Samantha. You have to be spiteful to everyone just to be happy and get respect. You're a pitiful case, and I feel sorry for you. To me, you're the one who's all talk and when you don't get your way, you make everyone feel bad just to be happy again. I _desperately_ hope later in life you realize what your doing because right now, your just a schoolyard bully with no real friends. Have a nice day."

Devony turned on her heel and began walking into a random direction. Everyone was silent as Devony pushed past them; she felt the air was damp and moist and like she couldn't breath.

"Good show!" The twins appeared on both sides of Devony.

"You…you heard that?" Devony asked.

"It was _brilliant_," Fred said grabbing her shoulder.

"Nice touch at the end by the way. Everyone was laughing."

Devony shrugged. "I don't let people intimidate me. I give them a warning and when they don't take it, I fight back."

"I think that was the sexiest thing I've ever heard come from a girl," Fred said teasingly. Devony laughed and pushed Fred's shoulder.

"You two are mental."

"You want to skip the great hall and come with us the common room? We have a whole bunch of first years ready to taste out Fainting Fancies."

Devony nodded her head. "I lost my appetite anyway."

In a comfy chair by the fire, with a perfect view of Fred and George and their test subjects, Devony was working on her essay. It wasn't very tough assignment but given that the show in front of her was humorous, she hadn't gotten past her first paragraph.

"And your sure these won't hurt them?" Devony asked for the third time tonight.

Fred sighed and looked over at Devony as the kids ate the next batch of sweets. "Do you hear them protesting?"

Devony crossed her eyes and continued with her work. In a matter of moments, the kids were slipping in and out of consciousness some in fact were slipping off their chairs and onto the floor with a light _thump_. Lee Jordan, a new friend she had just made when she walked into the common room, gave a small chuckle and tried to stop as Hermione Granger stared at the trio.

When the twins were getting a good look at all of the specimens, Hermione was now marching over to them both. She started to yell at them that they couldn't do this and the three boys were trying to calm her down and tell her that the sweets were fine. Lee Jordan then proceeded to put the purple sweets in their mouths. The students started to come to after a while.

Hermione stood her ground but so did Fred. Devony noticed his eyes started to get wider as his voice was getting a tad bit angrier. Devony was surprised by this sudden emotion she dropped her quill on the floor.

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to…"

"Put us in detention?" Fred asked smugly, raising his eyebrows.

"Make us write lines?" George smirked. Most of the room, besides Devony, was laughing. Hermione wasn't backing down, however.

"No, but I will write to your mother."

Fred and George stopped laughing immediately as it was their turns for their eyes to be wide. A look of sheer terror was plastered on both their faces.

"You wouldn't" George said taking a protective step back.

"Oh yes I would," Hermione countered grimly. Before the conversation went any further, Devony stood up and heard a _snap. She looked beneath her foot to see her quill in two equal parts. With a sigh, she stood up and walked over to two younger boys closer to the fire. They seemed to be interested in the conversation Hermione was having with the boys and didn't notice Devony whatsoever._

"_Excuse me?" She asked. The boys turned their heads to Devony. "Do you have a spare quill on your hands? Mine broke."_

_The red haired boy looked up in awe and started to fumble around for a quill in his bag. "You're the girl. The girl from the newspaper."_

_Devony breathed in and nodded, almost used to hearing that. "That's me. Devony Laurent." The boy handed her the quill._

"_I-I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."_

"_You're their brother?" Devony jutted her thumb behind her at the twins. He nodded. Devony brought her gaze over to the darker haired boy. He seemed surprised and started to say his name. Before he could get out a syllable, Devony noticed the mark on his forehead._

"_Wait, are you…you're the boy from the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. Harry Potter."_

"_Well, umk, yes. I am."_

"_The academy talks about you a lot. Don't worry, that's a compliment."_

_Harry tensed shoulders relaxed and he smiled and almost expressed like he wanted to laugh. She said her goodbyes just as Hermione was walking over. When Devony came back over to her seat, the first years were gone and Fred and George were sulking. Devony giggled._

"_What are you laughing at?" George asked , irritated._

"_You two better watch your temper, or I'll write to your mother!"_

_Lee Jordan then started to laugh along side with Devony. Devony had to hold her stomach, it hurt so much. A few tears came down her face as she tried to calm herself. As she sat up straight she saw Fred slumped in a chair with his hand covering his eyes._

_Once Lee's and Devony's laughter had quieted down enough, Devony saw a sweet smile played across his lips, like he wanted to laugh all along._


	7. Chapter 7: Better Acquainted

Chapter 7.

Better Acquainted

**Chapter number lucky seven woo hoo! Not much to add here except that I don't own J. K.'s characters. If you want to see who I own, you know what to do. Have fun!**

The crisp morning air showed promise for a brand new day that Devony hoped for a better day. She was walking down a hallway that lead outside of Hogwarts with Zoe by her side chattering away. A fog was letting up off the still wet grass from the morning dew. She felt refreshed from a good nights sleep and good wake up call (without Ginny shoving her awake) and an even better breakfast.

This time of day was Devony's favorite. If the person was quiet enough on the soft grass and in the woods, you could see the animals trotting about, going about there business.

Devony thought animals very fascinating creatures, especially magical ones. Her father's profession is a magizoologist, a person who studies the various amounts of magical creatures from A to Z. He travels the world, working on his books. His first book, _The Beauty of the Magical Beast_, was a wonderful and owned by many. He continued with his other works, _A Beginners Guide to Creatures_, _How to Train Your Thestral_, and his school textbook _Caring for Furrier Friends_.

Ever since Devony was a young girl, she fell an affinity for such creatures. Many times she went with her father on business trips in hopes she would meet a dragon or thestral. She was even giddier when she got her first wand and found out hers was made of Hippogriff talon, one of her more favorite magical animals.

The main reason she was so elated on this morning was because she had Care for Magical Creatures first thing. Along with Zoe being next to her, there was no sign of evil roommates, mean Slytherin girls and annoying admirers.

"Devony!"

Devony blinked out of her happy daze when Zoe snapped her finger in front of her face. "Sorry, what?"

"Someone is trying to get your attention back there," Zoe turned her blonde head over her shoulder as did Devony. Jogging down the dewy grass were the twins. One of the lost his footing and slipped on the wet grass although Devony couldn't tell which one it was but still laughed. After the twin on the left helped him up, they presumed their running towards the two girls.

"Have a nice fall George?" Devony asked smugly.

"Who do always tell us apart?" George asked bewildered.

"Not even out own mother can do that," Fred stated.

"I guess I'm just lucky that way." Devony shrugged. She looked over at Zoe to see her head bowed directly to the ground. "Oh, this is Zoe Evans. She's in Hufflepuff. Zoe these are my friends Fred and George."

"Hi," they said at the same time.

Not wanting to be rude, Zoe lifted her head two inches and squeaked a hello.

"So there's a new Care for Magical Creatures teacher," Devony asked as the four got closer to a hut in the middle of a green meadow.

"Yep. Hagrid, that's the keeper of the grounds, is off someone for a while. Not sure where but that's all the information we've gotten."

Once the four had gotten to the table, most of the students were already there waiting for Professor Grubbly-Plank to start her lesson.

"Good morning everyone! I see you're all bright eyed and ready to learn this morning so let's skip the introduction about seventh year difficulties and onto the learning."

Some of the students gave an appreciative laugh as Gubbly-Plank reached into a moving cardboard box and produced a cute looking dog. She put the dog on the table and when he saw the group of students his tail started to wag. The crowd of students gasped as they saw the dog had a forked tail.

"Can anyone tell me who this little fellow is?" The class looked around at their friends to see if they had an answer. Only one did. And she was Devony. "Yes, Miss Laurent?"

"He is a wizard-bred dog called a Crup. And since they are only wizard-bred they are very faithful to wizards, especially their owners, and ferocious to Muggles."

Professor Grubbly-Plank raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Very good, very precise. A Crup, ladies and gentlemen, are ordered by law to remove their tail when it is six to eight weeks old using the severing charm. Can anyone answer why I have not removed his tail?"

Once again Devony's arm shot into the air. Fred and George mumbled something about Devony being a know-it-all. She lightly elbowed them each. "Because that is only necessary when you are bringing a crup among Muggles. If you are going to bring him in Muggle public you have to get a license from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures saying that he is able to be out in the Muggle world. I have one of my own back with my parents."

Professor Gubbly-Plank looked at Devony appreciatively. "Five points for Gryffindor, very good Miss Laurent. Now everyone pair into groups of four because now we are going to mix together a quick potion for healing a crup."

By the time everyone had paired into fours, Devony, Zoe, Fred and George were already together having not moved an inch.

"Inside your new textbook, _Caring for Furrier Friends _by Ambrose Laurent on chapter four you will find the ingredients needed for healing an injured crup."

"Wait," a Ravenclaw girl held up her finger as she skimmed through the first page of the fourth chapter. "Do you mean only one healing potion heals any kind of injury to a crup?"

"Yes," the professor said while patting the hyper puppy's head. "The crup drinks the potion and any injury it has will be healed in a matter of minutes. Although if it is a serious injury then the potion will need to be strengthened by a specific tree root and then the healing process will be over a few days. Of the four groups, you will each need to split into two and find the supplies on the front of forest. Hop to it, we don't have much time!"

The students started to split into two with plan of what they would scavenger for each. When Devony flipped to the exact page, even though she knew how to heal her crup, Fritz, and read out the list of supplies.

"Zoe and I will take the first four and you guys take the next four."

"Got it." Fred and George headed to the right of the forest while Devony and her friend went to the left.

Zoe grabbed and pulled Devony father into the woods away from earshot of anyone else. "How long have you known them?"

Surprised by the small girls strength, Devony took her wrist back and rubbed it. "Since I got on the train to Hogwarts. Why?"

Zoe blinked twice and shook her head. Before Devony could ask again, Zoe took the book from Devony's arms, read the first ingredient and searched thoroughly for it.

"Zoe, that was _not _a rhetorical question."

"Alright, so I knew one of the twins, okay? That's all," Zoe said roughly.

"Which one?" Zoe refused to answer the question going further away from Devony. She climbed over a rock and followed her. "Come on, Zoe. There's something your not telling me."

With a big huff, Zoe pulled a brown root up from the ground and put it in her pocket. "I found the Dandelion root." Devony squinted at Zoe. "Okay! So two years ago, in Potions class Professor Snape paired me off with George Weasley for a week because he wanted to get back at him for setting his robes on fire. In the week, we sort of…got to know each other. Whenever I was feeling bad he would always tell me jokes or make me laugh and listen to my problems."

Zoe got afar off look in her eyes as she was speaking. Her blue eyes got wider and a smile spread across her lips. "I even pulled my first prank with him and got back at Alexandra Polydarmus. I won't go into detail but let's just say we gave her a phobia of snakes."

Devony grinned. "You like him! You like- "

Zoe hopped up on her tiptoes, reached up and covered Devony's mouth. "Would you be quiet? I don't want all of Hogwarts to know!"

Devony pulled her hand off of her mouth and grinned. "You like George Weasley! This is so cute, I have to get you two together somehow and- "

"No!" Zoe shouted and pointed a finger right in the middle of Devony's face. "Absolutely not! He doesn't even remember me, you saw that. Besides, what would a funny Gryffindor want to do with a quiet-as-a-church-mouse Hufflepuff."

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Zoe looked up at Devony with pleading eyes "Just please promise me you wont meddle."

Devony sighed. "Fine. Help me find the thorns of a Grogbush and we'll be set to go."

As the two girls finished their hunt for the forest supplies and came back to the clearing, the twins had already gotten a pewter cauldron and began to boil their water.

"What took you two so long?" Both of them asked.

"Girl talk," Devony said putting heir stuff down.

"Do they always do that?" Zoe asked.

"Pretty much."

Devony looked over at Zoe as she started to twirl her hair and read the directions for the brew very carefully. "Actually, we were talking about her fifth year when she pulled that stunt on Alexandra Polydarmus."

From the corner of her eye, Devony saw George sit up a little straighter and stare into the forest. Suddenly, his eyes got brighter as if he recalled a long lost memory.

"That's it! That's where I remember you from, we planned that prank on Alexandra and made her scared of snakes." George began to laugh. Zoe looked up from her book, her eyes shimmering with hope.

"You do remember that?"

George grinned. "How could I not? When I first saw you today I knew you looked familiar. We were put as partners for Potions class for two weeks."

Zoe lost her grip on the book as it fell to the ground idly by. "Yes! And the time we went around the school at break telling each other those horrible jokes!"

As George and Zoe reminisced together, now side by side, Devony crawled over to Fred getting her new slacks grass stained.

"Imagine," Fred said putting some dead leaves into the small cauldron, "Georgie playing footsies with a Hufflepuff."

"They are not playing footsies," Devony said shoulder bumping her friend with a slight laugh.

Fred gave Devony a cute look. "I know my own twin, thank you. George, he tends to wear his heart on his sleeve _but_ he knows how to pick a girl. She's sweet and George likes that, but he tends to not jump into things as quickly as I do."

Devony stared at Fred for a long time as he stared at his brother. "It's amazing."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"How much you know about your brother. Especially the little things like what he looks for in a girl. All the little details." Devony shrugged. "I wish I had a little brother or sister."

Fred snorted. "I have six of them. Take your pick."

Devony laughed silently.

By the end of the class, no one had completed their projects fully but Professor Grubbly-Plank said put their contents in a vile for later testing and gave everyone a four paragraph essay on how to painlessly take off e crup's tail and then how to train it to be taken into the Muggle world.

"I'm off to Transfiguration," stated Zoe. "By Devony. See you later George."

George gave a her a wave followed by a smile. Fred stared at George smugly and then turned to Zoe. "I believe we have Divination with Professor Mental next."

"How do you know my schedule?" Devony dug in her pocket form her timetable. Fred waved the same piece of parchment in front of her eyes.

"I swiped it while Plank was giving us the lecture."

Devony rolled her eyes. George said he had to go to Muggle Studies and left red and Devony to go up a winding staircase. Inside the room of Divination was a woman who couldn't look more buried underneath piles of clothing. She had big and wide glasses that made her look bug-eyed and her hair in all sorts of ribbons and strings but sill managed to look frizzy.

"I think this is the class I hate and like the most," Fred whispered to Devony as they took their seats in the far right corner nearest to a window. It was still a nice morning out, now with the sun warming the grass and sending the dew away.

"One, because it's so boring."

"And two being?"

"Because you can get a good rest on the soft tablecloths." Fred moved his hand over the velvet tablecloth. Students where coming in the room chattering away about weekends already. Devony didn't bother to listen to Professor Trelawney's intro to Divination seven because she'd heard it all before. New things to learn, bah, blah, blah, new challenges, blah, blah, and can't wait to see improvement. There were only a few people in this class and a lot more empty tables that were collecting dust.

"I think it would be appropriate for everyone to warm up the juices of their minds if talked more about what we did in our fifth year: dream interpretation. So short but yet so important. With the partner you have, please talk about and examine your dreams together using the book _The Dream Oracle_." With one final awkward stare, Professor Trelawney went back behind a small desk and disappeared.

Devony turned to face Fred. "Would you like to go first." he asked.

Devony bit her lip. She certainly did not want to tell him about the dream she had been having about her grandfathers voice. She did not want to scare the one guy friend (that she wanted) away. Besides, every time she began to think about her dreams, they always seemed to give her a massive headache.

"I-I didn't really have a dream last night. Not that I can remember. You can go."

Fred shrugged and opened the old books to a page he had his finger on. "If I remember correctly, I was having a dream in a joke shop with George surrounded by money. But then it sort of when white and I felt someone touch my hand."

Devony raised her eyebrow. "What does it say in the book?"

Fred pushed the book aside. "Nothing really, but I have always dreamed of opening up my own joke shop with George. We've been planning ever since Harry gave us the money."

"Money? What money?"

Fred cursed under his breath. "Shit. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Well you've already come this far. Might as well go all the way."

After thinking about it for a while, Fred willingly told Devony all about after Harry Potter winning the Tri-Wizarding cup and then giving the money to help Fred and George's business.

"Opening a joke shop, huh? I'll have to come visit it sometime." This mad Fred smile. "Tell me about your family. There's really nothing else to do in this class anyway."

Fred looked around at the other six students and nodded his head in agreement. "You already met Ginny, she's my youngest and only sister. My oldest brother is Bill, he works for Gringotts as a Curse Breaker; not much excitement there. My second oldest brother is Charlie. He studies dragons in Romania. More of an outdoor type. Loves all types of animals."

"Sounds like my type of guy," Devony stated.

"Anyway, he doesn't visit a lot since he's always away doing something with dragons. And my last brother is Percy. Not many nice words I can say about him."

Devony raised her eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"He works for the Ministry and my dad thinks that Percy's promotion is so the Minister can keep tabs on all us Weasley's and Dumbledore. He came home to tell dad about his promotion and it was like a firecracker had gone off. Percy said my mum and dad were traitors and was going to let everyone know he wasn't apart of the family. "

"He wouldn't really do that, would he? Just disown himself from his own family?"

Fred sighed and shook his head. His fists were clenched and shaking a bit. "By the way he was talking, it's possible. We haven't had word from yet so I'm guessing he's keeping distance."

Devony noticed Fred get an angry far off look in his eye. To lesson the tension, she went on. "What about your other brother? Ron?"

As Fred snapped out of his gaze, his tension went away and looked back at his friend. "Oh, Ron? Lot of good times with him. He's our youngest brother and most fun to tease. Don't laugh, he knows we aren't serious. One time when I was five I turned his teddy bear into a spider. Must explain his fear of spiders."

Devony began to laugh and soon the class was giving their table strange look. Even the teacher looked above her desk but then slowly sank back into her chair. Fred and Devony exchanged looks and laughed again quietly.

"Ok, my turn. Since you saw you fancy animals so much, what's your favorite magical creature and why?"

Devony didn't even hesitate. "Hippogriff. Because their so beautiful and majestic and kind. I remember when my father let me go up to an actual one. I bowed and so did he and then…it was as if we had a connection. I went up to pet him and we stared into each others eyes like we knew we were friends. I flew on him and we were like one person. It sounds silly I know…"

"Not really," Fred interrupted. "I never have that feeling with anything but your passionate about it; it's nothing to feel silly about. It would be great if my parents felt more passionate about our joke shop but they aren't and it's nothing to sulk about. Life's to short to sulk."

He smiled at Devony and she laughed again. "That's why you prank and make everyone laugh." He nodded. "That's a great way to take on the day, and I can relate. I wish more people felt that way. My turn; where do you live?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. We call it The Burrow. What about you?"

"Four-oh-two Tide Water Road. It's down a long drive and in the forest next to a lake so in case of any magic accidents, no muggles can see it."

For the rest of the period the two went back and forth asking questions and telling about themselves. They asked what their favorite colors (Fred was purple and Devony was red), greatest pranks, and funniest stories.

"So what is your greatest memory?" Fred asked after he stopped laughing at Devony's story about when she was five and blew up a toilet. He said he would tell her later why he thought it was so hilarious.

Devony gave a contented sigh and stared at her hands. "My greatest memories probably would have to do with my grandfather. He was like my second dad. I remember one time when I was ten and had just found out that my pet turtle had died. I ran out to the lake to bury him in the morning but couldn't do it. I sat at that lake until it was dark outside. My grandfather finally came, probably because my parents called him, and he sat with me for a while and let me cry on his shoulder. After I was done, he helped me bury him next to the lake. He told me whenever I was near the lake, my turtle would know I was there and knew I loved him."

The two were both quiet now. Devony was still staring at her clasped hands thinking this time she wouldn't cry. When she knew she could look up, Fred was looking at her. Not just staring at her but, actually looking as in taking her in.

"Your not what I expected out of an academy girl."

Devony gave a soft chuckle. "Yes well we can't all be Miss Perfect."

Fred looked down at his watch. "So what are you doing for the holidays? For Christmas?"

Devony grabbed her satchel. "Nothing really. Usually, me my um and dad would have a good Christmas eve dinner and then presents and such but…but not this year."

Fred raised one of his orange eyebrows. "What do you mean _not this year_? It's Christmas!"

Devony shrugged. "I mean that my father was called away. In December he's being called away to treat a sick dragon and it's going to take a while. Only my father is the one who knows what wrong with it and only he can help it. My mum is going to stay with her sister for the week and unfortunately I have to go as well. Her sister has a daughter who goes to my school, and for the holidays she has her friends come over and their the friends who I have always loathed."

"I'm presume this is Victoria Stucker, the girl you made babble for the whole day?"

"Exactly and I'm going to have to put up with that for a whole week."

Devony put her head down on the table in frustration and then sat back up. "To add onto that, I'm going to have to put up with their stupid games they make everyone do. The girls even makes us play out a Christmas Carol. They assign parts and _everything_. I'm usually the one stuck playing Ghost of Christmas Future since they think it's best I don't speak at all even though I act a whole lot better then they do."

By the time Devony was done with her rant, Fred was on the edge of his seat in fear and Devony was gripping the sides of her chair. She grunted.

"I'm sorry."

_Briiiinnngg_.

The students got up to leave.

"It's fine. If I had relative that did that, I'm sure I would go a little mental too."

Devony giggled. "Thanks. When I get back from the vacation I'll make sure to tell you all about my visit."

"Well, maybe not. Why no come to my house for Christmas Eve?"

"Oh no I really couldn't." Devony shook her head as she descended down the winding stair case. Fred grabbed her arm and she looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"It's just for dinner Devony. One little Christmas Eve dinner. I'm pretty sure if you came back from their house for a whole week, you'd be in a mood for a whole month."

Devony went up a step and put her arms around Fred's neck and hugged tightly. "You're a saint Fred Weasley!" Fred hugged her and laughed. When they pulled away Fred walked down the stairs.

"No problem. But you owe me. One day your going to tell me why you won't pull a prank and then I'll make you do one," he called over his shoulder and disappeared.

Devony closed her eyes and grinned out of silliness. The day flew past her eyes after she went from History of Magic (whose teacher was an actual ghost) taking a few notes about a goblin war and unfortunately Vincent, her three room mates and the Slytherin girls were in. Then as she went to lunch with Ginny and talked for a small time with Hermione and her friends before they left in a hurry. At the break after lunch she spent time with the twins and Zoe and got her to talk with him more.

Transfiguration was a breeze when Professor McGonagall just gave them book work for the class and then gave out homework at the end. Afterwards, Devony ran into Winifred and spent most of her free time with her talking about classes and the means girls.

"They sound horrible! They are Slytherin's so it's not that hard to believe but they just levitated that girl right in the hallway?"

By now the girls were roaming the semi-empty hallways linked together by their arms. "Her name's Zoe Evans; Hufflepuff girl. A little on the short side but smart and sweet."

Winifred had a thoughtful look on her face. "Never heard of her, but I never forget a face. You should introduce us."

"You two would get along…"

Devony's sentence was interrupted by laughter. Two Slytherin boys were tossing a first years school bag back and forth like a game of monkey in the middle.

Hopping back and forth between Vincent and his Chinese friend from Charms class, the little boy was huffing for breath as he desperately tried to get his pack back.

"Speaking of annoying Slytherin's," Winnie grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Think we should give them a taste of their own medicine?" Devony asked, hand already in her pocket, grasping her wand.

"We can't," Winifred said pulling Devony to the side they could spot the two girls. "It's against school rules."

Devony's warning from her parents echoed in her mind and so did Professor Snape's. But she was tired of going by the rules. Two days of not being able to do anything fun and having to grin and bear the company of mean teachers and rude students was like two years to Devony. Restrictions to her like chains against her body and she had to break free. She was tired of not voicing her opinion and besides, she wasn't going to hurt the guys. Just scare them a little.

Devony whipped her wand out in front of Winifred. "They won't know what hit them."

Devony peeked her head from the corner and looked straight at the schoolbag. "_Levioso."_ The bag stopped right over the first years head and the three boy all stopped and stared. Quickly, Devony twisted her wrist towards Vincent and started to beat him with the bag.

"What the hell!" Vincent tried to grab the bag but Devony was too fast for him. The two others started to laugh at his expense. Devony laughed silently and then made the bag start to beat up Vincent's friend. He tried to run away but only ended up tripping over himself.

"What is going on here?" Called a voice from behind Devony. She felt her wand wrist being held by an icy cold hand. Devony turned around to see Snape with a mad expression. "Didn't I have a talk with you just yesterday Miss Laurent. I could have your wand confiscated or you expelled even."

Devony could feel all eyes one her; Winifred, Vincent, his friend and the first year. She got in trouble like this all the time back at the Academy but since she been through a withdrawal from summer and two days, she was drawing a blank.

"I…uh…"

"We were just playing a game," Vincent called out running over to professor Snape with his friends on his heels. The first year, petrified but the professor, stumbled over to his fallen bag, gathered it and ran down another hall. "Just something to make the cute, little first year laugh. Really, Professor Snape, we're all fine. She's our friend." Vincent put an arm around Devony shoulder like they were friends. He smelled deeply of some cologne that made Devony want to gag.

But whatever he said made Snape unclenched his hand and stared at Vincent and then at Devony. His eyes looked cold but yet mysterious to her, like he was holding a secret he could tell no one. She felt sudden sorrow for him.

"Very well, Mr. Kingsley." It looked like the Professor wanted to say more but then left down he hall suddenly. When Devony saw Snape round the corner she threw his arm from her body. Vincent actually looked shocked and backed up with a light smirk.

"Touchy. I'll have to remember that next time."

"Hey Winnie," the Chinese boy said to Winifred looking her up and down with his eyes. Just from the look in Winifred's eyes, Devony could tell discomforts, anger and embarrassment. But mostly anger.

"_Wesley_," mumbled Winnie with a small hiss.

Wesley didn't appear to mind this and only smiled more in amusement.

"Why did you do that?" Devony demanded.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

Devony put her hands on her hips. "Bull shit. Why did you let me off the hook with Snape?" And right as she said those ten little words, that look appeared. The same look Vincent had when they first met; ambition and craft. His posture, smile, eyes even teeth said it all and Wesley made it even more creepy standing next to him.

"Because I figure that you would indebted to me."

It was Winnie's turn to speak up. "Now way in hell are we in debt to you." She glared at Wesley. "Wait to the head master hears about this. Torturing a first year."

Wesley snorted. "You think we'll be in that much trouble for teasing a first year?"

Vincent nodded. "Even if you did, they would ask the first year and he wouldn't talk. He knows we know we're watching him."

"You little -," Winifred began but Vincent stopped her.

"Wesley right Winnie. We wouldn't get in that much trouble anyhow. But if a certain witch and her accomplish were using magic unsupervised would be in much, _much_ more trouble." Winifred tried not to show emotion about getting in trouble but she started to fidget and her face started to redden. "However, all of this can be resolved in one little favor we'd like to ask you."

Devony would have been happy to receive the punishment of the Head Master if it meant not to do a favor for Vincent. She would do most anything actually. She could make a list. But she also could make a list of reason Winnie would do anything but get in trouble. Devony couldn't put her through that.

"What do you want?"

Vincent and Wesley grinned. Just like a pair of bandits taking of with their stolen money. "Hogsmede trip, meet both of us outside of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. And wear something nice, please."

With on final smile, Vincent turned on his heels and began to stroll down the hallway.

"Later Winnie," Wesley said with one last smirk and look and followed his friend.

Devony took Winifred by her arm and dragged her back the way to the Great Hall. "Mind telling me who _he_ was?"

Winnie, who was getting over her red face, sighed and put a hand through her brunette hair. "Wesley Shang. Basically the same person as Vincent expect, at times, more merciful. He's had an eye on me for a year or two but I would rather cut out my tongue than date a Slytherin."

"I know exactly what you mean." Devony nodded her head in agreement. "What is Hogsmede and that tea shop Vincent was talking about?"

Winifred sighed again except more angrily. "You know we could go back and still tell them no."

"Winnie…"

"Alright! Alright! Hogsmede is a villiage that students get to visit on the weekends if you get a slip signed by your parents. It's full of neat little shops with candy, joke shops and lots of other places. Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop is located in Hogsmede. It's…it's mainly where people go on dates."

Devony stopped dead in her tracks which made Winifred jolt to a stop. "You mean we just agreed to go on a bloody _date_?"

Winifred nodded her head gravely. Devony had to hand it to Vincent. He knew how to play, and he played well. But Devony knew all the little tricks and wasn't going to back down. She straightened her back and began to hatch a plan in the back of her mind. Vincent wasn't about to have his way and she certainly didn't was Winifred of all people to be dragged into it. The next trip to Hogsmede would be a memorable one for all four of them and a lesson Vincent soon shouldn't forget.

**That's all folks! Starting tomorrow I start school again…yippee. But I won't forget about my duties to Fanfiction because I love you and this story all to much. Besides, I get to hatch Devony's first plot MWAHAHAHA. Ahem, anyhow, I hoped you liked this one because I know I did! I liked that Fred and Devony got to know each other better and that Zoe and Georgie are starting to talk again after such a long time. That's all from me. Leave a review to see how I did!**

**- Ellie**


	8. Chapter 8: Reserve

Chapter 8.

_Reserve_

Ginny impatiently tapped her foot on the carpeted hall of the Gryffindor girls hallway. Devony was rummaging around in her suitcase and trunk for her coat since the air was frigid outside. Ginny hated being late for tryouts even though Devony knew she would get a spot on the team. Ginny would not be quiet about the tryouts for a week! She told Devony that ever since her mother told her she couldn't play with her brothers at their home she would sneak out of her room in the morning, try out each of her brothers brooms and practice. Devony had much more respect for her.

"Calm down Ginerva, I found it," Devony huffed, pulling on her dark red coat and wrapping her Gryffindor scarf around her neck. It was colder than a witch's…well you know the saying.

"Don't call me that!" Ginny stomped her foot and put her hands on her waist. From an angle she could look like a super hero.

"Sorry," Devony said defensivly, "but it _is_ a pretty name."

"Whatever, we need to leave."

For someone Ginny's size, she had a lot of strength. She also had a lot of nerve and a lot of people underestimated her, unlike her brothers. Devony felt sorry for her that so many people would do that to her; it reminded her of herself when she was younger. But she knew Ginny could very well handle herself and she didn't dare get in her way. Over the course of the two weeks, the room mates knew a lot more about each other. Whenever Devony wasn't saying Ginny's real name she was teasing her about her major crush on Harry Potter.

But Ginny was smart and knew exactly how to push Devony's buttons, especially about Vincent and the Slytherin girls. Whenever Vincent would look over at Devony during meal times Ginny would make kissing faces and Devony would proceed to kick her shins. But as the pair were walking down the hallway full of students, they were talking about a different subject.

"C'mon, Devony, please!"

Devony rolled her eyes in irritation. "For the fourth and _final_ time, no. I told you, I don't play quidditch anymore. Not since my fifth year."

Ginny folded her padded arms. "Yes but your brilliant when your on a broom!"

Devony raised her eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"Some girls from your school last year were talking about you flying on a broom and then -"

"- crashing into the Potions room." Devony grinned at her fourth year memory. "Took my summers earnings to that window fixed. I was practicing catching the quaffle from long distances and then, well, you get the picture."

"I promise you we aren't anywhere near windows," Ginny attempted again.

The blonde shook her wavy locks. "Sorry, but I promised my mum and dad I would work hard this year on my studies. I'll have to If I want to become a teacher."

"Teacher?"

It was Ginny's turn to raise her eyebrows. "You don't seem like the educational type."

Devony shrugged her shoulders and fit her gloved hands inside the warm pockets of her coat. "I want to become a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I love the idea other types of creatures but I don't like traveling so much. I'd rather stay in one place with the friends I have."

The ginger nodded her head like she understood but Devony wasn't sure. She didn't expect anyone to understand why a girl of her history would want to become a teacher. Sometimes Devony wasn't so sure either. She guessed she wanted to prove everyone wrong, that underneath the silliness and jokes she could be serious. Even though seriousness to her was boring, a teaching job wasn't so bad. Devony would be able to teach new minds about the importance of taking care of magical creatures and identifying them.

"…_so I'll see you in the stands…"_

Devony gave herself a jolt. "What?"

"I said I'll see you in the stands," Ginny repeated herself. Devony suddenly looked at Ginny's broom in her hand. She didn't notice it until just now. She also didn't notice they both had made it out onto the school grounds and were almost near the arena. If Ginny wanted to get there early like she planned she would have to fly out on her broom.

"Sure, yeah, go ahead. I'll be the one with the big sign that says 'Go Ginny!' on it."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend's teasing, hoped on her broom and flew towards the stands. Devony would love to feel the cool breeze on her face as she clutched her own broom handle, but she gave up those days a long time ago.

Up in the stands, only a hand full of people had arrived. Some where couples, some where in cliques and some were just alone, like Devony. She didn't mind it much. Actually at all. She'd been surrounded by people weather she wanted it or not; it was very different than from the Academy when she was normally left with no one to be with.

A group of red and yellow was formed at the bottom of the Quidditch arena. Angelina Johnson, the Quidditch captain, was talking to everyone about trials and how if they got on the team last year it wouldn't guarantee them a spot this year. She had a very loud but firm tone, like a captain should have. She liked her for that. But something felt out of place.

As the first part of the trials began, Devony knew what it was. Harry Potter, the famous Gryffindor seeker, wasn't there. From what she heard, he had always been the seeker. However, the troublesome thought had been removed from her mind as Ginny tried out first as seeker. She was actually rather good as another team mate tried to get it from her. He was fast, but she was faster. After Ginny had caught it, Devony let out a loud applaud. Ginny sent her friend a thumbs up from the arena as she descended from her broom. It was when a similar applaud from the arena caught her eye that she noticed Fred and George where down there as well wearing heavy equipment. They must be trying out for beaters.

As the trails proceeded everyone went up either doing very poorly or very good. Fred and George knew they did good and slapped each other high fives at the end of their trial shouting 'yeah!' Devony laughed, shaking her head. After the all Beaters tried out was when the Keepers flew in. Angelina was the one to play chaser trying to throw the quaffle through the hoops. Two boys and a girl tried out, one of the boys being Ron. Being in Quidditch must be a Weasley tradition. Although Ron wasn't the fastest or graceful, he didn't let a single quaffle get by him; Devony cheered.

However, there was a different noise not to far away from Devony. She recognized the ring leader right away. Draco Malfoy. The twins had pointed him out to her at one of their breaks. On his left was what she expected to be his henchmen. They laughed when he laughed and responded when Draco wanted them to. On his right was the loud and annoying Pansy Parkinson. She was well known for two things: one was her loyalty to Draco for making fun of anyone he hated and two was unbelievably annoying laughter. Devony thought she had gotten run over by a car when she first heard her laughter.

Right now the four where making comments about the team that the students in the stands could hear but the team could not. Devony's hands clenched but decided not to do anything. She promised. In the end, the Slytherin's got bored that the Gryffindor's could not hear them and walked back to Hogwarts. It was actually time for everyone to go back to Hogwarts in order for them to get dinner. Angelina said something to the team who started to disperse.

Devony got up from her seat and stretched, feeling every bone in her body tense and then release. It felt good as she looked up at the almost darkening sky. It looked like her mothers eyes, light and dark blue. She wondered how her mother could have dealt with the abuse of mean Slytherin girls without sticking up for herself.

"Who's doing that?"

Devony turned her head down to the arena. Angelina was trying to catch the quaffle that levitating in the air. Each time she tried to catch it would go farther away from her. Other team mates attempted to rescue the ball in mid air but received the quaffle beating on their heads.

Angelina looked up into the stands. "Who ever is doing that, stop!"

Devony looked at the students in the stands looking out at the commotion but saw no wands. In the arena the players started to grab their brooms to try and reach the ball but it was too late. The quaffle, high in the air, sped towards the stands hitting everyone in it's path. Girls screamed and the guys tried to dodge out of the way of the flying ball; they should have been lucky it wasn't a bludger. The quaffle was making the students trip, fall and have serious headaches. Even now the players on the brooms couldn't catch it. Ginny tried her hardest but it made her crash into a guy who tried out for beater.

One girl in the stands was trying to get down the steps and wasn't looking; the quaffle was headed straight toward her. She was going too slow and it was going too fast. Devony knew what she was going to have to do and she was going to regret it in the morning. As the quaffle got closer towards it's target, Devony got a running start. The ball was almost a ten feet away, Devony jumped, caught it mid-air and landed on the steps with a large _thud_. She fell down multiple steps as the force carried her body mixed with the still jinxed ball.

Devony had a tight grip on the ball with one arm and whipped out her wand with the other hand and mumbled a charm under her breath and the ball stopped struggling.

Devony let out a huge sigh of relief as she stumbled to her feet and watched the still oblivious girl run down the remaining steps.

"_Woo!"_

Devony turned around to see the whole quidditch team cheering for her.

In spite of the current events Devony laughed and held the ball high above her head in victory giving a cheer as well. The players except for two came to congratulate Devony.

"That was brilliant!"

"How did you do that?"

"Did that hurt?"

"I wish I could catch that well."

Although Devony was looking over at Ginny who was talking Angelina's ear off a mile a minute. Her lips were so fast and her hand gestures so quick, Devony wasn't sure of what she was saying. Even so, Angelina's face was as stone cold as a wall, occasionally nodding at Ginny's comments. Angelina turned to Ginny, whispered something and walked over to another girl. Ginny smiled at Devony and rushed over to her.

"Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet want to talk to you."

"What for?" Devony asked hesitantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed her friend to the head of the group of quidditch players. "Devony Laurent, front and center."

Angelina squinted at Devony. "Y'know, that was some move you pulled. It was irrational and could have gotten you and someone else hurt." Devony gripped the quaffle. Of all things, she was not expecting a lecture. "Have you ever played before?"

Devony guessed everyone wasn't expecting that because even the wind stopped whipping everyone's hair. "Excuse me?"

"Have you ever played before," Angelina said exercising every syllable.

"Yes," Ginny cut in, "she has. Very well actually, so I've heard."

Angelina nodded her head. "Get a broom and some padding and meet me in the arena."

Ginny grabbed Devony's hand as the team dispersed back to the arena. "She really wants me to try out?"

"For chaser, yes!" Ginny began to strip off her padding and shove it into Devony's arms. "Hurry up, would you? I am getting a bit hungry."

"But I already told you -"

But Ginny wouldn't let me finish my sentence. "Do you want to let the team down?"

"There are plenty of other great chaser's," Devony protested but put the padding on anyway.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Of course there are, but I bet your just as great. Not another word, you _are _going to try out."

"Shouldn't you respect your elders?"

Ginny shoved her broom stick into Devony arms with such a force she stumbled back. Ginny gave her friend an apologetic look. "Not when their only three years older than me. Now get on that broom stick and get your academy arse down there and play the best you've ever played before."

Devony raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes ma'am."

With a tiny smile, Devony put the broom in between her legs. The feel of the warm wood sent a tingle up through her fingers and hands. The feel of excitement and determination surged through her body like a firework and before she knew it, she was up in the air. Feelings of weightlessness where etched around her body and as she began to fly through the air. The air feel like a cold blade on her cheeks but she hardly noticed as she got closer to the bottom of the arena. Slightly hovering above the air, Devony landed next to Angelina.

She tossed the quaffle up to Devony; she caught it with her right hand. "I've sent up the Weasley's for you to get pass, Fred and George as beaters and Ron as the keeper. If you can get through them and make a goal at least four or five times, we'll consider you. There are no promises though just because your friend talks well about you."

Devony nodded her head well aware of the eyes on her. "Of course."

Angelina nodded her head signaling Devony fly into the air.

Devony made her way up in the air at the center of the arena. She could see Fred and George evenly apart with smug grins on their faces. As soon as Devony was in position, Fred and George tried calling out things to try and mess her up. She merely grinned gripped the wood harder. The broom wasn't what she was used to; it was old and not one of the new versions she had but Ginny told Devony her family didn't have much money. She instinctively ignored the twins and waited for the sound of Angelina's whistle. It sounded.

Devony was off.

She blasted off from her spot and Fred and George were charging straight at her. She swiveled around them and they stayed right on her tail; she expected that. She dipped down as George tried to ram into her left side. He almost fell into Fred but he swerved to the side and kept after her. It was too late, she came up into the right goal as Ron came down to it. Devony threw the ball underhand in-between Ron's legs, a move she invented herself that would only work on boys. His face showed panic as he shot up to miss being hit in the southern parts.

Devony turned around to be facing Fred.

"Not bad for an Academy girl," Fred teased before turning around to go back to his spot. Devony smiled and caught the quaffle Ron had thrown at her. This was how the trails went on and Devony proved herself to be useful. She did excellent on getting past other players and showed that she had new techniques that she learned from being at the Academy. About twenty minutes later it was time for Devony's last time before they were all released.

"One more time of me showing you two how it's done." Devony winked at Fred and George smugly and took her place in the arena.

Angelina blew the whistle the last time and Devony took off again. Fred and George showed no mercy to Devony as she tried to get past both of them. It felt so good be playing again, Devony was grinning from ear to ear.

As the Gryffindor neared the hoops, she suddenly felt fuzzy in her head. For a second, she forgot where she was but knew she was flying. Trying to fight the feeling, she brought her trembling arm that held the ball to throw it through the center hoop.

And just like that, the feeling was gone and she felt fine. Devony smiled and looked down to see what she hoped for a sign of approval from Angelina. Instead was the complete opposite; she was shaking her head and crossing her arms. Devony looked back to see that Ron had caught the quaffle with both hands; she had thrown the quaffle straight to him like a pass.

"You do know you're supposed to put the ball _through_ the hoop, right Dev?" Asked Fred coming up beside her.

"That is the whole pint of the game," George countered flying next to his brother.

"Oh, shut it," Devony said pretending to be interested in adjusting the gloves Ginny gave her.

"Relax," George said rolling his eyes.

"One missed goal isn't going to mess up your performance," Fred said.

"You did well."

"As well as any chaser."

Devony half smiled. "You two just want me to try out one of your sweets."

They both smiled their signature smile. "Caught red handed."

The three friends flew down, Ron behind them, to the bottom of the pit as the other players were leaving. Ginny had made it down to the pit and stood behind Angelina. She gave Devony a small smile.

"You did well up until that last pass," Angelia said with a straight face. "What happened."

"I…I have no idea," Devony sad honestly. "Everything was fuzzy and I couldn't comprehend anything."

Angelina bit her cheek and nodded. "Well in any case, you played well. I've already decided who my chasers are but we could use a reserve just in case."

Devony and Ginny shared the same smile; teeth gleaming and eyes shining. "I think I can manage that."

Angelina smiled for the first time she ever met her. It was nice. "I'll keep everyone posted for when the first practice is, I'll post somewhere in the Gryffindor commons. Now let's get out of here before it starts to rain."

**Not a great ending but, please, don't shoot me! I've come down the a cold and sore throat from singing too much yesterday and my head is just as fuzzy as Devony's. I know I haven't posted recently but with school, the play and a piano recital, everything is just a huge blur. I promise I'll get to work on the next chapter soon and make sure to add a lil' something-something you guys will like. Winkie face. I'll say goodnight and try to get some rest. In the mean time, stay in school and worship Lords of Pranks.**

**- Ellie**


	9. Chapter 9: 2 Steps Forward, 1 Step Back

Chapter 9.

"At least you got on the team," Zoe whispered while adding a valerian root to a simmering cauldron. Professor Snape had just come around to Devony's table to see the progress they were taking; he gave an appreciative snarl and went to "check on" a group of Slytherin's. And by check on what Devony meant was to excuse the fact that they were hardly doing any work.

"I can hardly fly a broom without going upside down."

Devony was carefully crushed a sopophorous bean with a dull edge of a silver knife getting as much juice as she could from it and put it into the cauldron after stirring it thirteen times.

"I swear I could have gotten that last goal if only I had been paying attention." Devony wiped her hands on her robes as the two girls waited another seven minutes for the potion to simmer for three minutes.

"Tell me again what happened," Zoe whispered, lowing her head when Snape snapped his head to their table.

Devony remembered it clearly. "I was just about to make a goal through the middle hoop and I knew exactly how I was going to do it too. But then as soon as I got near to it, it was like my brain was stuffed with cotton. I almost couldn't remember what I was doing. I tried to fight the feeling and threw the quaffle…but ended up throwing it straight to Ron."

Zoe furrowed her brow and seemed to be deep in thought. "It looked like someone put a Confundus charm on you."

"You think?" Devony asked worriedly.

"Your head was fuzzy and you couldn't make out what you were doing," Zoe explained as she stirred their potion.

"It doesn't make sense though," Devony whispered. "No one was in the stands after the quaffle went out of control. They all freaked out and left."

"Maybe it was someone below the stands hiding."

Devony hadn't thought about that. She hadn't really been thinking at today. In Charms she nearly flunked her second quiz and hadn't been paying attention to any of the jokes George had made in Herbology. She sneaked an occasional glace towards Fred and Alexandra. They had been in a conversation while Fred was doing most of the work while Alexandra complained that she caught a cold and couldn't work. The surprising thing was that she actually wasn't lying. She sounded like the back end of a—

"You all will now put a sample of your potions into the viles I have provided you and will test them later." Devony almost didn't hear him since he sounded like he was talking through his teeth but Zoe did as she was told and put their vile into a cabinet. As she passed by multiple Sytherin tables, she received dirty looks and glares. Devony also heard a few people call out mud blood and pushed her aside. Zoe quickly walked back over to her table and sat down without a word.

Devony's hand clenched on the table and was about to rise when Zoe's hand reached out to her fist. "Please don't. I'm used to it."

"It doesn't mean that it's right," Devony said almost raising her voice. "What their doing is wrong."

The bell sounded and Zoe was the first one out of the classroom. Devony had to run to catch up to her almost slipping on the wet stairs on her way up.

"Zoe!" Devony said finally catching up to her. Zoe's head was down and she was gripping her bag like it was her life line. Her light blonde hair hung like a drape across the right side of her face. They neared the Great Hall and Zoe was about to turn down to the Hufflepuff table but Devony grabbed her arm and pulled her down to an empty section at the Gryffindor table.

"Devony, I think this is breaking the rules -"

"Sitting with a friend at lunch is not breaking any rules," Devony countered making her friend sit next to her. The food smelled delicious; roast beef, steamed vegetables, fluffy rolls, and peach cobbler. "Why do they call you…that name? Your mom works for the Ministry and your dad works at the Leakey cauldron."

Zoe stabbed a steamed carrot multiple times and her face was getting as red as a tomato. Devony took this into account. "Zoe, I promise I won't judge you. You know I won't."

Zoe sighed and put her fork down. "I know you won't. I've just tried to make it so hard to keep it a secret."

"What a secret?"

Zoe then said something in a hushed tone that was rushed out. Devony didn't even have time to try and read her lips.

Devony raised one of her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Zoe twisted her hair around her small finger and took a shaky breath. "When I was four, my real parents, my muggle parents, found out I was a witch. They were too scared to take care of me so they gave me up for adoption to my magical parents. I kept it a secret until last year. A girl who I thought I could trust told the whole school. They teased me for being a fake and a wannabe."

"Zoe that's horrible," Devony said putting her hand over hers. "Is there anything -"

"What's horrible?"

The twins appeared out of no where with their plates full of food. Zoe ripped her hand from Devony's and stood up.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Only saying that, Zoe walked as fast as she could out of the Great Hall. George followed her with his eyes until he could not see her anymore.

"What's with her," Fred said his mouth full of a buttered roll.

"Nothing I can tell you. If Zoe wants to she can."

"Should we do something?" George asked about to get up.

"No," Devony said a little too fast. "Just let her walk it off. She had a hard day is all."

George and Zoe had been spending a lot of time between classes lately. Although Zoe would hardly talk about George, Devony could tell when they had been talking. Her blue eyes seemed bluer and she walked quicker than usual. Of course, whenever Devony would ask how her day was Zoe would do the same thing: pull her hair behind her ear, smile, sigh and then say, "It was good."

Great detail.

"Is it more of those Slytherin's?" George asked roughly. Fred rolled his eyes. Most Slytherin's bothered them. Fred had told her in Divination that a group of Slytherin's had tampered with their brooms before a game. The Gryffindor's almost lost a game because of slippery handles.

Devony nodded. "Potions class. They think they can say anything they want because Snape won't punish them for it."

Fred and George smiled.

If Devony hadn't known them she would have said, "Why are you smiling? It's not funny!" But she knew the smile anywhere by now.

She set down her fork.

"Where should I look and at who?"

"Slytherin table," George smirked.

"Everyone."

Devony grinned looking behind her, waiting for a random explosion or students starting to float up toward the ceiling like a balloon. But nothing happened. The table was happy, eating, drinking and talking with the occasional rude comment towards the first years.

"I don't get it…nothing's happened."

Fred leaned across the table to Devony. She gulped. For a second Fred and Devony locked onto each other's eyes. Devony never really got to see much of his eyes since he was about six feet and four inches. His eyes were the color of a rich and warm chocolate with flecks of slightly darker brown here and there.

They both blinked at the same time coming back to reality.

Devony cleared her throat.

"What do Slytherin's love the most?"

She was surprised by the question but then remembered where she was and what she was doing.

Devony snorted. "Themselves." When Fred didn't say anything she turned back to him, their noses almost touching. "I'm right?"

George nodded. "Themselves but mostly their appearances. Look now!"

Devony whipped her head around (also pretty sure her hair hit Fred's face) and watched the table. Suddenly a girl's shrill laughter rang through the room over the voices. Devony recognized her as the girl sitting next to the boy with the white blonde hair at Gryffindor quid ditch practice.

The girl pointed to one of her friends face. Even if the table was over thirty feet away, Devony could clearly see that the girl's teeth were black as a raven. Suddenly, the girl with the weird laughter's teeth went black. In no less than five seconds, the whole Slytherin table's teeth were black. The girls were shrieking, the boys were furious and Snape almost ran over to the table to have order.

Samantha was livid and crying trying to get the black out of her teeth, her friends trying to do the same.

Devony turned around, laughing with tears. "That was good," she wheezed between chuckles.

"It's a miracle what simple ink put into tea can do," Fred chuckled.

By now almost all the teachers were trying to calm the students down. Devony glanced over at Vincent and his friends who were trying to rub the black off. Devony laughed even more which made the twins laugh with her.

She would have kept laughing if it hadn't been or a little voice in the back of her head saying that there was someone watching them. Devony looked around and finally her eyes landed on the culprit.

Professor Umbridge was staring with a piercing gaze that made all the happiness in Devony's body disappear.

However, her gaze wasn't set upon Devony but just over her. Devony looked over at the twins. Even as the whole Gryffindor table was cheering and laughing, it was clear the Weasley twins had struck again. And by the look on Umbridge's face, it was also clear she knew who did it.

"And I'm telling you there's no way she could have known it was us," Fred said again as the three walked down the halls to Dark Arts class.

"She gave you both the look," Devony said in between them. "I'm a girl, I know these things."

"And we're jokers," the two said at the same time. "We know these things."

Devony rolled her eyes as the approached the dreaded Dark Arts class. Umbridge was standing next to her desk as usual with her creepy but kind smile. As she stat in her seat next to Fred and George, she reached into her bag for her homework. Fred and George did the same. Devony made them do it last minute last night against their will.

Once everyone had been seated Umbridge began to talk. "Good afternoon students."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," the class said back.

"I trust you all did your homework. If you will all please hand it to the front of the class, we will start on our new chapter in your books. Please turn to page two hundred and thirty-three while I grade your papers."

Devony sighed making her bangs come in front of her face. She fixed them as she took out her textbook and turned to the appropriate page. Fred and George looked less than amused and both tried to fall asleep.

By the time Devony was a fourth of the way through the chapter, she felt like falling asleep too. However, Umbridge started to pass back their papers. She glanced at her friends who were still asleep. The last time a students fell asleep in her class he was sent to detention with her. The class never knew what actually happened to him but he made sure he was awake.

Umbridge neared the three. Devony crumbled up a piece of parchment, made sure she wasn't looking and threw it at Fred. Luckily the ball bounced off of his head and rebounded on his brothers. George woke up to glare at Devony. She quickly pointed at Umbridge who was only five seats away. George shook his brother awake so hard he almost fell off his seat.

Devony blew a sigh of relief.

Umbridge passed Devony her paper.

Devony looked down at the parchment. She new she did a good job on this; she looked it over twice, added foot notes, and even put -

What?

Devony put her hand in the air. Without even turning around as she was walking to her desk, Umbridge answered, "Yes, Miss Laurent?"

Even if it was suspicious, Devony dismissed it. "Excuse me, Professor Umbridge, but why did you give me such a low grade? I think I deserve better."

Devony could have sworn she heard someone in the Slytherin section snicker but she already knew it was Samantha and her friends.

Umbridge smiled her nasty smile, the kind that Devony made when her aunt bought her that bright green parka for Christmas that resembled vomit. For her mother's sake, Devony put up with it and went caroling in it.

"Although an essay depends on one's opinion, Miss Laurent, you must also take into account about what the book says as well. It is your personal opinion that in a fight against dark magic that a centaur would be useful, however my opinion is different, you don't see me flaunting that on paper -"

"But I made a valid point -"

"In your paper," Umbridge said in tight and high voice, "you said that they are friendly and good-natured. Nevertheless, in the textbook it is said that not much is known about them since they won't come out of hiding. In truth they are very silent and obstructive creatures."

Devony tensed. "That's only one half of the story! Many zoologists My father has studied and befriended many centaurs and they are peaceful and intelligent and -"

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose Laurent. A fine book writer but I still think he is wrong. You must base your essay on the _facts_ that are written in the required textbook, not something silly you thought up on your own time."

Devony shot out of her seat. "That's not fair!"

"Sit _down _Miss Laurent!" Umbridge raised her voice higher.

"I'm just proving a point that you can't—"

"Detention! Detention, Miss Laurent. After school, in this room."

Devony stood still where she was and stared into the small beady eyes of Professor Umbridge. She dared Devony to make another move. "Your two Weasley friends can escort and keep you company for sleeping in my class as well."

Devony had heard enough. She grabbed her books and stormed out of the class room without being dismissed. She would have thought Umbridge would have stopped her, but instead the short, toad-resembling woman simply looked out after the girl as she walked through the large doors.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets Unveiled

**At this moment I feel like squealing with delight like a five year old on Christmas Eve. I love that everyone still likes my story (even if it was terribly late) but I had so much trouble writing the last part, you will see why. I wanted it to be perfect. It really does inspire me to write when everyone reviews good or bad. It makes me want to improve and to make you all happier. **

**On that note, we all know who I own and who I do not. **

_**P.S. – WE'RE ONTO THE DOUBLE DIGITS!**_

Chapter 10.

Secrets Unveiled

_A white room._

_Bright light._

_Only Devony on the white floor with no one else beside her._

_Devony stood up from the floor and looked around. She'd been having these dreams and even though every time she could never find her grandfathers voice, she _knew _he was there._

"_Grandpa, I'm here," Devony whispered. In these dreams she could barley utter a whisper anymore. The more she raised her voice the more likely she was to wake up._

"_Cinderella."_

_Devony smiled at the familiar nickname. She suddenly felt warmness on her right cheek, like a patch of sunlight was shining on her face._

"_Grandpa," Devony said warily, "when can I see you. I want to be able to see you. Touch you." Devony felt a tear slip down her pink cheek. "Please."_

"_Devony…"_

"_Yes." Devony almost forgot not to raise her voice. Just the fact that her grandfather was talking to her made her want to yell to the heavens._

"_Devony. Promise me you will be yourself. You have been suppressing who you are. You are a beautiful and amicable young woman. Don't let anyone take that away from you."_

_His voice sounded worried and filled with concern; it broke Devony's heart. She was never used to her grandfather sounding this way. She'd only heard him being this sad when her grandmother died. She could hardly bare it._

_Although she couldn't quite comprehend what he was talking about, Devony nodded her head. "I promise, Grandpa. I do."_

_The air around her right cheek grew warmer and then suddenly went away._

Devony woke up in a flash.

She was in her room alone, in her bed. She had been up here ever since the incident with Umbridge. Devony check her watch. It was almost time for supper to be over with. It didn't matter; she wasn't hungry.

Her copy of Shakespeare's _Merchant of Venice _was lying on her lap in an awkward position between her legs. Archimedes had dropped it off one morning for her from her parents. Ginny was fawning over the owl while Fred and George were making fun of how small he was. She kicked them both from under the table.

A soft knock came from the slightly ajar door. Ginny popped her beautiful red head through the door. "Feeling any better?"

Devony sighed and stretched her long legs over the side of the bed. "Barely. Some rest was just what I need though. Night's with Snape's homework can you make you stay up to hours on end."

Ginny half-smiled and walked in with a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

Devony grinned. "You know me all too well."

"I figured you could use a pick me up, especially since you missed out on supper."

Devony took the mug from Ginny's hands and inhaled deeply into the calming cocoa. She took a sip and almost burnt her tongue. Ginny walked over to Devony's bed and picked up the script.

"You read plays?"

Devony wiped the layer of chocolate off of her upper lip. "Yes, I thought you knew."

"So much for knowing you all to well." Ginny sighed and tossed the book on her bed with a flop. Devony chuckled and set the mug on her trunk. "Fred and George are waiting down in the common room."

Devony imagined them down stairs, sulking on the couch or in chairs waiting for their blonde friend. _It's all my fault_, thought Devony.

"It's not your fault you know," Ginny said as if she could read her thoughts. "Umbridge was bound to give them detention anyway. She's sees everything! Like a hawk, she is."

Too tired to laugh at Ginny's joke, Devony yawed and opened the door wide. "If I'm still alive after everything, remind me to give our wonderful D.A. teacher a bulgeye potion."

"Noted."

Devony closed the door and ascended the stairs to the common room.

George was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up. Fred was crouched in front of the burning fire, staring at the orange and yellow flames. Dinner was over and, slowly, the Gryffindor's started to pile into the common room.

"We better get going. She's start to scream if we're late," announced Devony. The boys turned their heads toward her voice and stood up.

"Don't be too upset, Dev. It could be worse," said Fred holding her shoulder.

Devony shrugged. "I'm not really upset for me, but more for you."

George rolled his eyes. "She knew we were sleeping. It was bound to happen."

Devony shook her head and looked at the ground, too troubled for words. "Let's just get it over with."

The outside of Professor Umbridge's office look like any other door. Blank and wooden. Devony fully expected to have the inside filled the same except with a fat pink lady inside, smirking. Devony was in front of the twins. They all stared at the small door. It was obvious the twins would have to crouch.

"Go on Dev, knock," Fred said in a whisper.

"It won't bit," George said.

"Hopefully," all three of them uttered at the same time.

Devony knocked and opened the door. She could have laughed at how wrong she was. The office was filled from bottom to top with pink and white. Nothing at all bland about the room, just pink. The brick walls now been done over in pink with china saucers with mewing kittens on them, frilly curtains and drapes and a large, pink Oriental rug. And were ever you looked, there was a doily on something

Umbridge was sitting behind her wooden desk, sipping tea nonchalantly. Three round desks with a white lace cover were placed in front of her desk with parchment and a quill on top.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, professor," the students said together. Umbridge smiled.

"Sit please. You all will be writing lines tonight. Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I assume you know what to write. '_I will not fall asleep in class'_. Ms. Laurent, however, you will write _'I will do as I am told.'_"

Now that the three were seated they picked up their jet black quills.

"How many times?" Asked Devony, hoping that the professor would have some merciful bone in her body.

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "I will tell you, Ms. Laurent."

Keeping the growl in her throat down in her stomach, Devony gripped the unusual quill and stared at the parchment.

Neither boys had started yet, staring at Devony to see if she would blow up in front of Umbridge like she had in class.

Devony knew she could feel Umbridge's eyes on hers. Daring her once again to make another stupid move. She wouldn't of course. Her parents would probably hear of this anyway. It wasn't anything stupendously out of line, but something enough like storming out of class would defiantly get sent to her parents.

In anger Devony wrote fast and furious.

_I will do as I am told._

Her left hand itched but she continued to write.

_I will do as I am told._

The itch persisted. But this itch, however, began to sting. She noticed now that the ink was a crimson red color. It was her favorite color and shouldn't have bothered her, but the ink looked so dark…Devony tried to ignore it and kept writing.

_I will do as I—_

The stinger grew even more painful and she felt like someone had put a hot coal on her hand.

_I will—_

Devony tore her gaze away from her writing and looked at her left hand. Everything would have appeared fine if in the middle of her hand wasn't a scar that semi healed over and looked like the words…

Devony snapped her gaze to Umbridge.

Umbridge was busy, writing something down on parchment just about as furiously as Devony had been. If someone had come in at just this exact moment, they would have thought she was writing something that was slightly amusing.

Devony knew better.

Umbridge didn't look up at Devony and she was smirking to herself, enjoying the pain of her. Devony looked around at the twins on either side of her, the same thing was happening to them. The fidgeted and squirmed. Umbridge knew how to pick a punishment. There was no way out of this. If she ran out on a detention, her parents and the school board would have her neck. Better to have it its right place and stay quiet.

Devony hated staying quiet.

The detention seemed to go on and on for hours and hours. Pain seared into the three students hands and none of them could stop it. Devony saw George and Fred yawn at the same time and knew it was getting late outside. Devony should have eaten if she'd know how much energy this would drain out of her. Each line appeared to get longer as she wrote it and her right hand was getting a cramp. She did not show any emotion. She couldn't.

"Stand," Umbridge ordered after some time. Devony set her quill on the parchment and hoped when she stood no signs of weakness would show on her body. "Let me see your hands."

The students all knew by now what she meant showed her the hands that were injured.

She inspected the twins first.

"Hmm, no much was learned today. Come back tomorrow. Same time."

Umbridge let go of the twin's hands. The rubbed their sore hands. Umbridge seized Devony's hand and looked at it carefully. It defiantly looked redder than the boys and Umbridge smiled at this.

"My, my. Lot's a progress. I won't lie, I am surprised but I have made my point. You all my leave now." Devony yanked her hand out of the professor's ugly, stubby ones. It was clear to everyone in the room that Devony was weakened by Umbridge. She tore out of the room like a tornado going down the many flights of stairs. She could feel the tears form in her eyes. Her grandfather was right. She wasn't being herself. _I'm sorry, Grandfather._

"Boo hoo!" Cried an invisible voice. Devony could tell who is was and tried to hurry along faster. "Boo hoo! The poor academy girl cries because she got a detention from the mean professor."

"Peeves why don't you haunt someone who cares?"

"HA!" Peeves shouted in her face, appearing at once and then floated on his back. "You can't even make a good come back. You don't do your newspaper any justice. And I thought you would end up better then the Weasley twins. I was wrong."

"Will you just…go!" Devony practically yelled, whipping away a tear that escaped her violet eyes.

Peeves just rolled his eyes. "What happened to the stupid girl who tricked Vincent Kingsley and Wesley Shang?"

"You have no right to call me—wait. What?"

Peeves smirked and turned over to Devony. "Oh yeah, I was there, having a laugh at the little first year. Then you showed up and, boy, that was a show. Then you got _the look_. Right after Kingsley black mailed you and left. You started to plan. Probably like you used to at your academy."

Devony almost forgot about that day. She still had to go on that bloody date.

"But you've changed. Oh have you…changed."

And just like that, Peeves went away. Disappeared. This, as anyone in the school knew, was odd.

"Wait a minute!" Devony yelled into the dusty air. "What do you mean?"

"Devony!"

Devony thought she had actually brought Peeves back, but the voice belonged to a younger man. For a second it sounded like Vincent's and Devony almost ran. But as she looked up the stairs she saw the two red heads bob their way down the steps.

"What the hell was that?" George asked. Devony assumed he was talking about Peeves.

"Peeves is Peeves George, it's nothing special…"

"Not that!" Fred cried out. "In Umbridge's office—"

"You let her win," George breathed out in disbelief.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked. He seemed out of breath, but not because he had just run down a series of stairs. It was like he was holding it in all evening.

Devony pulled her blonde hair through her fingers and closed her eyes, frustrated. Frustrated at them, Peeves, Umbridge and the school.

"It was no use! She's posting rules everywhere we turn, we can't even breath unless she tells us we can. I just want to get this year done with. My majority of my roommates hate me, a Slytherin who won't leave me and to top it off, two teachers who are out to get me. So…"

"So what?" Fred asked. "You're giving up? Just like that."

Then, for the first time, Fred and I glared at each other. Devony was angry. Of all people, why would he get mad at _her_? And of all times, he picked now as the moment. Out of the corner of her eye she saw George back up with his hands in the air. Fred looked at his brother. The had a sort of hidden sign language only spoken with their eyes.

"I think I'll let you two sort this out…so…yeah."

I could hear his footsteps and his pace quicken as he rounded the corner.

"Don't act like you know me so well, Fred Weasley."

Fred rolled his eyes and snorted. His angry was radiating off of his body. "Look, we may not have known each other since we were toddlers but I've seen you every single day for the past month. And every day since the day I met you on the train, you act more and more like…"

"Like what? Like some idiot academy girl?"

"No," said Fred forcefully. "But not like you. Even Ginny says so."

That stung almost as bad as her hand. Ginny talking to Fred about her without her knowing. Wait. Why _was_ Ginny talking to Fred about her? And just how much had she told him?

Devony once again pulled her hair through her fingers. "Do you know why I don't prank?" Fred was shocked by this sudden change of tone in her voice but was more shocked at _what_ she said. She was finally going to tell him. "It isn't because I don't want to. You have no idea how many ideas and plans have popped into my mind in a single _day_. I think of at least five before heading to my first class. It takes practically all of the power in me not to do anything or say what's on my mind to teachers. But I do. Because I don't want to leave here."

"What does that mean?" Fred asked puzzled.

"My parents told me, the school board told me, before I went to Hogwarts that if I ever pulled a trick on anyone that they would pull me out of my wizarding education. If I was still in the academy then I would have done something long ago. But Hogwarts is so…different. I don't want to leave here until they hand me my diploma."

"Well isn't that perfect for a valedictorian speech."

Devony clenched her fists which agitated her hurt hand. "I'm serious Fred. I don't want to, and believe me, I don't, but keeping low is what's getting me by."

Fred laughed. He laughed and laughed and didn't stop for what seemed like ages. "Ginny's right, you did change a lot. You don't even insult your roommates anymore."

And in one fluid motion, she raised her fist and punched Fred in the shoulder. Of course it didn't hurt the red head in the least bit, but Devony, being an idiot at the moment, hit him with her scarred hand. She shouted a curse word and held her hand.

"Dammit Fred!"

Fred continued to laughed but then stopped and smiled. He grabbed her hand. "Let me see it you cry baby." He pulled her hand to his body making her body jerk towards his. Their bodies were close. Very close. If he hadn't been taller than her their faces would be touched.

She looked up.

His eyes grazed over her hand and down to her face.

All of the anger in her body vanished, just like Peeves had done only a few minutes ago.

Their eyes locked, but only for a few seconds. Devony pulled away.

"I have to go."

Her secret was known. She thought this as she walked away and down the hall away from Fred.

Fred Weasley.

She told Fred Weasley her secret. It was silly but it felt good. Sure, she told Ginny and Winnie and Zoe. But it never felt this good as she told Fred.

Why?


	11. Chapter 11: The Friendship of an Enemy

**So the reason why this chapter is early is because of two reasons. Number one. Because I was terribly late the last time and it is sort of my way of saying 'sorry': by giving you a brand new and longer chapter. Reason number two is because I had a lot of good ideas that would fit perfectly into this chapter.**

**I do not own any of J.K.'s characters. Just my own which are in chapters 1-11.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 11.

The Friendship of an Enemy

The next morning Devony woke feeling like she had rested for a hundred years. Usually she would feel as if someone was prying her eyes open with a crowbar, but this morning she was up before Ginny was. She bathed in the hottest water possible, got into some of her robes and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Only a few other people where down with her. She was the only one sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Devony filled her plate with rolls, bacon and scrambled eggs. She was desperately trying not to remember the night before and drown it out in comfort breakfast food. She failed miserably.

When she got to the common room last night she just about ignored everything. She ignored when George left his conversation about his merchandise with Lee Jordan and stared at Devony as she headed up the stairs. She ignored when her three other roommates gave her glares when she was changing into her pajamas. She even ignored Ginny as she looked on from her bed as Devony climbed into her bed and turned on one side to fall asleep.

Devony wanted greatly to ask Ginny what she had told Fred but she was too angry. Angry at everything from last night. She especially didn't want anyone to see her hands so she hid them with some fingerless gloves. She hoped none of the teachers would see them.

Devony hugged a hot cup of tea around her gloved hands. The warmth made her feel fuzzy inside. Just like she had felt last night. With Fred. Fred Weasley.

Devony set the cup down immediately.

More people started to come into the Great Hall. The first person she noticed was Winifred who was chatting away with a girl with long, white blonde hair who had a dreamy stare. Next was Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron Weasley. They all looked anxious. Next to come was Ginny and Zoe. Zoe had the Daily Prophet in her hands. How did they get it that quickly? The two girls made a bee line for Devony who squirmed in her seat.

"Devony you won't believe what happened," Zoe said slapping the newspaper on the table making a fork skip across the table. Devony pushed aside her almost empty plate and reached across the wooden table and unfolded the newspaper. A hideous site appeared before her eyes. Umbridge was smiling straight at Devony like the sweet, old grandmother she wanted to appear to be. The headline read:

**Ministry Seeks Educational Reform**

**Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever "High Inquisitor"**

"What the bloody hell does _that_ mean?" said Devony through clenched teeth. She nearly crumpled the paper underneath her fingers to death before Ginny snatched it away.

"It means she has the power to make new rules whenever she wants," Ginny said sitting down. Zoe did the same.

"She's already been doing that!"

"Little stuff. Now she can do the things she's been itching to do. Make the big rules."

Devony nodded her head and stared at the paper. She would tell her, but she knew Grubbly-plank could handle herself. She was tough and didn't let anyone intimidate her. That was the reason why Devony liked her so much.

"Speaking of Umbridge, how did the detention go with my brothers?" Ginny asked leaning across the table, her eyes big.

"Detention?" said Zoe, alarmed.

"We, uh, just had to write lines," Devony lied. Not entirely though; it was still partly true.

"Anyway, it also says somewhere in her that she's going to inspect the teachers. I heard from someone that she's inspecting Professor Grubbly-Plank. You want to give her the heads up," warned Ginny sitting back down in her seat.

"Head up about what?" Chimed two voices. Devony felt two bodies sit beside her and knew in an instant it was the twins. She saw Zoe's cheeks become a little pink when she saw George in front of her.

"Read the paper," was all Devony said to them.

Ginny filled them in on the rest.

"Old Grub can handle herself," Fred waved it off and started to butter a crumpet as did George.

"George," Zoe said with a quiver in her voice, "what's that on your hand?" She pointed to his left hand, the scarred one. Devony felt like evaporating.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Our punishment from last night. Umbridge made us all write lines; I thought those quills looked funny. We both have to go back tonight to finish. But Miss Change of Heart here already finished hers."

Ginny gasped, snatched Devony's left hand and ripped the glove off of her hand. The scar was red and very noticeable. Even though the twins saw what happened last night Fred tensed up beside her.

"Devony!"

Devony sighed heavily and pulled her arm back. "I didn't want to worry you."

"I would have found out sooner or later you know. We _are_ roommates."

Devony was about to apologize when a fluttering of wings went across the room signaling everyone that the mail had arrived. The five lifted their heads but only Devony got mail. Archimedes landed on the table in front of Devony with a letter in his beak. It was another letter from Mrs. Weasley. This made her smile.

Devony had gotten two others from the Weasley's mother expressing her excitement for her arrival. The first letter contained that, the second letter was asking what she liked to eat and if it was alright if she slept in Ginny's room. Devony happily accepted. This was a sweet woman and Devony wanted to have a good first impression, even if it was by mail.

"Thanks, Archimedes," Devony said petting the feathers underneath Scops owl's chin. Archimedes closed his eyes at this and relaxed. The two never got any alone time lately.

"Would you tell that _filthy_ animal to get away from the tables that we eat off of?" Asked a rude voice from behind Devony. She turned around to see her three other roommates glaring at the Devony. Larissa Snicket was in front of Alexandra and Julia, her school books in one arm. Her dark, almost black hair was pulled into a loose braid to the side of her face. She would have looked pleasant if she wasn't insulting Devony.

"Alright," Devony said shrugging. "Please get away from the tables we eat off of."

Larissa gasped and her friends put a hand to their mouths in surprise. It had been so long since Devony had told her off, she didn't even think of a comeback. Instead, she just clicked her heels together and walked off. Julia hurried to catch up. Alexandra stayed and smiled at Fred.

"I'll see you later Fred." She winked, bit her lip and then followed after Julia, her short, bob cut hair bouncing below her jaw line. Devony felt the blood rising to her head and turned back around.

"Nice!" The twins said at the same time. She looked them both and smiled, Alexandra's comment fading away.

"That felt…really good." Devony sighed and Zoe laughed.

"Been about time," Ginny said now petting Archimedes. "Those three have been getting on my nerve and I know I can't do as good of a job as you can."

"A whole moth of bottled up feelings—," said Fred.

"—finally bursting out." George completed.

"I think we're making progress," the two said.

The day dragged on. Devony and Zoe warned the Care for Magical Creatures teacher first thing before the students arrived. She thanked them but told them not to be worried. When Fred and Devony went along to Divination, the professor looked troubled. The guess that Umbridge had gotten to her, but Trelawney proceeded with her lesson. Even if she did looked more shaky and unstable as usual. Devony guess the same incident had happened to Professor McGonagall because even if she didn't look shaken, she looked very on edge and frustrated.

However the weeks went by with the new rules being posted on the walls and the teachers acting more and more rigid. On the bright side Devony got to go to Quidditch practice and be in some of the practices here and then. The rest she just sat and watched, taking notes of how Angelina taught her team. Occasionally, however, she was forced to listen to rude Slytherin people call out to the team.

There was only one interesting thing that happened in the span of two weeks, and that was the day that Hermione had spoken to Fred, George and Devony in the common room, alone.

They were all in the common room, staying up later than most. Lee Jordan was helping put the Weasley's merchandise away in an orderly manner. Devony was finishing up an experiment for Herbology and began to stare at the "D" she received on a Potions essay. Devony begged the professor to let her retake it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he agreed only because he gave her three extra pages and expected next class. To top it off, she was also doing poorly in Transfiguration. Vincent wouldn't take his eyes off of her and made her loose concentration on transfiguring an owl into opera glasses. Instead, the poor owl was flipped off the table and onto the floor. His feathers strewn across the floor, the pitiful creature flew out the window, squawking. That left Samantha, her group and Devony's roommates to snicker at her.

Attempting to get her advanced transfiguration book in her bag, she hardly noticed when Hermione walked casually down the stairs and into the common room. She talked in hushed tones with the three boys using hand gestures that were swift like an owl's wing.

Devony started up the stairs to the girls' hallway when Hermione's voice stopped her.

"Devony," Hermione whispered. "Come here." She motioned with her hand for Devony to huddle with the rest of the boys. Suspicious but too tired to question, Devony walked over to the group. "I have very important information to share with you. Mind you, you can _not_ tell anyone else. And I mean anyone." More intrigued than she thought she would be, Devony leaned her body in closer.

"Everyone in the school knows Umbridge is no good at her job—"

"You can say that again," Lee huffed and crossed his arms.

"—and can't teach us how to properly defend ourselves. We also believe that the Ministry is doing this on purpose because they believe that Dumbledore might fight against them if he has enough powerful students."

"They over think quite a few things," Fred said thoughtfully. Hermione punched him in the arm to silence him.

"It's a ridiculous idea, I know, but we still need to have the proper training."

"How?" Devony asked. Hermione looked straight at her, her brown eyes into her violet.

"By having Harry teach us."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Lee and jumped up from his seat. He was forcefully pulled back down by Devony who shushed him.

"What are you talking about, Hermione," George asked in a quieter tone.

"Harry is the only student in Hogwarts who is positively brilliant at Dart Arts training. He defeated the basilisk when he was only thirteen, fought off more than a hundred Dementors and competed in Tri-Wizard tournament just last year. Not mention he came face to face with V—well, you-know-who."

Hermione waited for anyone to disagree with her on the last point, but everyone in the circle believed Harry a hundred percent. She smiled at this. "That's why he would make such a good teacher."

Devony stood up straight. "I think it's a brilliant idea. I'm all for it."

"Sign us up," the twins said together, grinning. Anything to defy Umbridge and the Ministry.

"Goes the same for me," Lee chimed in.

Hermione sighed with relief but kept her voice at the same whisper. "We're going to have a meeting about it with a few more people on this weekend's trip. We'll meet at the Hog's Head about half an hour after we've arrived. Remember, tell no one."

"Wait!" Devony called before Hermione left. "I know one more person who would like to join. She's a Hufflepuff, kind of shy, but she can be trusted."

Hermione nodded. "Sure. We could always use more recruit."

When no more questions where asked, Hermione said goodnight and went up to bed. George looked content that Zoe was now joining and leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head.

"It's about time we get some practice now," Fred said flopping back in his chair. Devony sat for a while on the hassock in front of him. "I guess Georgie and I can take a day off from selling out goods. We haven't got anything better to do."

Devony was going to discuss that they all should go together when she remembered something horrid. Something terrifying.

"Good Lord," Devony said putting her hands to her eyes. "I can't believe this."

"What's the matter?" The twins asked.

Devony wished so badly she wouldn't have to tell them this. She would rather gargle with nails or eat slugs. She would rather have a civilized conversation with Umbridge or clean up after Filch's cat. Anything but tell the boys what she had planned for tomorrow.

The three eighteen year olds waited to hear more from their blonde friend. Devony looked down at her hands. "I…uh…sort of…have a…a date tomorrow."

"You what?" The twins asked. Devony looked up. Lee's mouth was hanging open trying to figure out if it was time for him to laugh or be shocked. George was in complete shock, a puzzled and almost disbelief look on his face. Fred just sat there, staring straight at Devony. She could not read his face. No emotion could get past his eyes. Although, if she had to pick an emotion, it would read anger.

"That's not the worst part," Devony said holding her hand up. "The date is with…Vincent Kingsley."

Now the boys where very speechless.

"Well you don't seem very pleased with the idea," Lee said putting his elbows on his knees.

"I'm not," Devony assured them. When she said this, she looked straight at the twins, more at Fred. "He tricked me. Unless I wanted to be caught doing magic and get kicked out by Snape, I have to go on the date with him."

"Do you realize how important this meeting is?" Lee asked.

"But she can't be expelled!" Fred roared at Lee. He was taken aback. "Sorry. She can't; this year means too much to her." Devony half-smiled at Fred, thanking him silently for understanding.

George just shook his head. "I just know he's going to pull something."

"You think I don't know that? You all have no idea what I would rather do than go on a bloody date with that Neanderthal. Not to mention Winnie also has to go on a date with one of his dreadful friends. I got her into all this mess by beating the two up with a first year's satchel."

Fred and George laughed. Lee joined in after a moment. Tears where rolling down their cheeks. Devony couldn't help but remember when she had done it, how good it felt to be like her old self. Letting the bullies get a taste of their own medicine. She laughed as well and the four didn't stop for what seemed like hours.

"I'll try to find a way out of it. I wouldn't miss this meeting for the world," Devony said whipping away tears of laughter.

Up in Devony's room, Ginny was already in her bed, her robe spread out on her trunk and a book in hands getting drowsier by the second; she fought to finish her chapter. Her three other roommates were rummaging in their trunks to see what they would wear to the first outing at Hogsmeade. Devony looked out the stained glass window. White snow flakes were collecting on the outside making it grow cold. Devony would definitely be wearing something warm but as the same time presentable for her "date".

Alexandra was first to pop her head out of her trunk and produced a pleated skirt with black leggings and a black wool coat. It looked expensively tailored and made to fit only her. "I know what I'll be wearing! This will certainly catch _someone's_ eye." It might have been her imagination, but Devony could swear she saw Alexandra look straight at her when she said that.

"Alexandra, you do know it will be below thirty degrees tomorrow, right?" Ginny asked looking up from her book. Alexandra snapped her head towards the fourth year and gave her a stink eye look. Ginny waved it off will a role of her eyes. Devony bristled but let it go.

"Just wait till you see what I have," Larissa said with enthusiasm outlining her voice. "It's simply gorgeous!"

"Oh, me too!" Julia piped up.

Devony was busy turning down her covers, but at that moment she witness the two girls just as they pulled out what they would wear tomorrow.

The sweater dress was beautiful. It was a dark blue with warm cowl neck and the end stopped just above the knee. The gold chain belt hung loosely from the belt loops and looks shimmery in the light. It was highly fashionable and, once again, very expensive. The outfit would have been perfect. There was only one problem.

The two girls both had it in their hands.

The silence in the room was amazing. You could actually hear the sound of _not _breathing, and it was deafening. Larissa and Julia stared at each other. Larissa had a straight face and Julia had the same look if her mouth wasn't slightly gapped. Alexandra was in the middle of the two looking back and forth. Back and forth. She had the appearance of shock, but Devony could tell from one swift look into her eyes what she was thinking. _I'm glad it's not me._

Larissa cleared her through and put on a small smile. "Well, isn't this something?"

Julia managed a tiny nod. "What are the odds?"

They chuckled.

Devony glanced over at Ginny for a second and saw she was intently looking at the conversation as well. The five girls all knew what was coming and we knew Julia wasn't going to like it.

"Alright Julia, this is ridiculous," Larissa said at once. "We both obviously know we want to wear the dress, right? But, be real. I would look better in it."

Devony actually took a step back. What friend would say that? Not a real one, that's for sure. Julia looked at the dress in her hands.

"It's just that m-my mother picked this out for me and—"

"Are you serious?" Larissa asked, placing the sweater into her trunk and closed it shut. "No offense Julia, but, your mother is color blind." Devony's eyes widened. "Remember last summer when she made you wear that yellow dress? It was horrid!"

Julia's eye looked helpless. "Larissa, I picked that out, not my—"

"And you know how long I've been planning this trip," Larissa took two steps closer to Julia. Devony saw the Indian swallow hard. Larissa took the dress in Julia's hands and tossed it back into her trunk. She rummaged around in it. "Why not wear this purple top you wore last year? It's probably still in season."

"But why can't I wear the dress?" Julia dared to ask.

Alexandra's eyes went wide but Larissa kept her cool.

"Julia, let me make this clear for you if it wasn't before. I _am_ wearing this dress. And you know how I feel about other people wearing the same outfit as me." Larissa's tone got more demanding and made Julia shiver. As quick as lightning, Larissa straightened up and smiled like nothing had happened, but her eyes were cold as she spoke to her friend.

"Alexandra and I have some business to attend to in the Slytherin common room. When I come back, I would love to see _something else_ than that dress on you. Maybe even that top. It _is _your choice. Come on, Alexandra."

Larissa headed out the large wooden door and into the hallway. Alexandra scurried as fast as she could to her bed to put down her outfit and then run over to the door. Before she ran into the hallway, she stopped herself and turned around. Devony hoped, prayed even, that she would say something comforting to her distraught friend.

"If I were you," Alexandra mustered in the sweetest voice possible, "I would burn that dress and find something else."

The air in the room was cold and it wasn't because of the snow from outside. Devony and Ginny looked at each at the same time after Alexandra left. She quickly snapped her head to Julia who was standing and looking at her trunk. Reaching down to the edge of the lid, she gripped the wood and her knuckles turned white with pressure. She closed the lid quietly and securely. Julia then sat on it and turned away from the other girls, her head hung low.

Devony realized then, Julia was not a threat. She never was. When she started hanging around the two girls she was labeled a bad person. If she ever spread rumors or snitched, it was probably because Larissa told her to.

Devony took quiet and slow steps towards the girl. She could feel the stare of Ginny on her back but ignored it.

Sobs escaped from Julia's mouth and her shoulders were shaking violently.

_How many more people had Larissa made cry like this?_

"Julia," Devony said faintly, "are you alright?"

_What a dumb question._

Julia did not answer.

Devony walked around to the front of her. By now Ginny was out of her bed and making her way over towards the other two girls.

Devony squatted down in front of the girl. Her face was red and tear stained. She tried to wipe them away but her eyes kept producing new ones in their place.

"Why? Why are you around her? Look what she's done to you." Devony tried to keep her voice even. "She is not a friend. She is using you for her personal use."

Julia looked up to Devony to argue but the words never made it out of her mouth. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried again. Ginny rubbed her back.

"I was so unpopular." Julia lifted her head after many minutes of crying. "It was my third year when Larissa picked me out of the dust. Alexandra was already her friend. They took me to all the best places to be seen. Before I knew it, I was someone!" Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I was being asked out on dates and was complimented on what I wore, all because of Larissa. But, for the past few years, I've just been her slave. I do her homework, hold doors open for her and even curl her hair in the mornings. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Devony said putting her hands on her shoulders. "Larissa just saw you that day and decided what she wanted. She wanted you, the girl that no one else liked because, well, she was most vulnerable to being manipulated."

Julia nodded because it was true. Ginny ran to the bathroom and came out with a few sheets or toilet paper. Julia's mascara was running down her coffee colored face. Julia thanked her and took it, dabbing her eyes.

"Wow," Julia said once she had stopped being hysterical. "We've treated you two like dirt. _I_ treated you two like dirt, and here you are helping me. I think I should tell you now; it was Alexandra and Larissa who pulled the Confundus Charm on you. Well, they made me do it to make sure it wasn't traced back to them. But I didn't want to, I swear."

Devony nodded. She assumed one of the two had to be involved but she also guessed it was Samantha. "I forgive you. It wasn't that big of a deal since I got on the team anyway."

"Besides, it's what roommates do. Even if it does sound completely cliché," said Ginny. Julia laughed. She looked up at Devony.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you."

Devony smiled. "I know how." She had Julia stand up from her trunk, open it and reach into it, pulling out the stunning dress. "This dress will look ravishing in this dress Julia. Wear it."

Julia bit her lip as she took the soft fabric into her hands. "Larissa wouldn't let me leave this sport if I had on the same dress."

"True." Devony thought hard. "Then say that you're sick and won't go. Just tell Larissa and Alexandra that, no one else. I assure you, they won't care enough to repeat it. Once they've gone, get on the dress and go quietly among the rest of the students in the hallways. Make sure they don't see you. When you get to Hogsmeade, get with your other friends and make sure they know you had this dress first. And if you happen to see your other 'friends' around, who do you think they'll believe?"

Julia let goof her lip and bit her cheek.

Ginny stood next to Devony. "Julia, this girl here would not lie to you. This can work. Make a stand, show Larissa you will not be thrown around like a ragdoll."

Julia stared at the two girls, then back at the dress. She smiled and took the dress from Devony. "I'll do it. I will."

"I can see this starting to be a beautiful friendship, Julia," Devony said proudly, grasping her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12: Hogsmeade

Chapter 12.

Hogsmeade

The sounds of a hot shower woke Devony that snowy morning. The steam was seeping out of the bathroom and crept it way into the bedroom making the windows and mirrors fog up. Devony rubbed her eyes. Last one to wake again.

Larissa was standing in front of the floor length mirror, checking herself out from the rear. She added a black leather jacket onto her ensemble making her look even wealthier. Alexandra was on her bed putting on her gray leather boots that went up to her knees. When Devony rose from her bed, Alexandra glanced over and stood up and twirled, making her short skirt flare up. "Oh yes, this is definitely the look."

Devony rolled her sleepy eyes. She looked across the room; Ginny was the one taking the shower. Julia was in her bed on her side. When she saw Devony woke up she winked and sat up in her bed holding her head.

"Come on Julia, get up," Larissa said impatiently putting on red lipstick. "We're behind schedule. We are supposed to meet up with Samantha and her friends at the Great Hall."

Julia groaned and held her stomach as well. "I don't know guys, I feel awful. It must have something I ate last night."

"Wait, didn't we all eat the same thing?" asked Alexandra. Julia's cheeks were growing red as she looked down at her covers for answer.

"Someone must have slipped her something while you weren't looking," Devony offered while rushing over to Julia and felt her head.

"We did go to the bathroom n the middle of dinner," Larissa suddenly remembered, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Does this mean you won't be going to Hogsmeade?" Alexandra asked with, what Devony guessed, disdain. Luckily, Julia did not pick up on it.

"'Fraid not. Sorry girls." Julia sighed and flopped on her pillow.

"What a pity," Larissa said. Devony fought the urge to glare at her roommate. Instead she stood up and looked her over.

"You _do_ look good in that dress, Larissa."

The raven haired girl's eyebrows shot up in the air, not expecting those words to ever come out of her mouth. "Yes, well, thank you." Not knowing what else to say she turned to Alexandra. "Let's go."

The two walked out the door without another word. As soon as the door clicked, Julia hopped out of bed and went to her trunk. Her sweater dress was laying there, neat an without a wrinkle.

Devony grinned. "Just so you don't look exactly alike, I have a few things you can add to it." She walked over to her trunk and fished out a white knit cap and a black and pearl belt. "You'll look twice as good as she ever will."

The shower must have stopped because now Ginny was wrapped in a towel, her red hair hanging in wet strands over her shoulders. "I can't believe she would just leave like that, Julia. Didn't even say goodbye."

Julia's face fell. She took the accessories out of Devony's hands. "Guess she really doesn't care, does she?"

Devony shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You have much better friends than she would ever be."

Julia shrugged and went into the bathroom to put her things on. Devony sighed.

"How did Larissa not get into Slytherin? She would fit right in."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to get out her warmest clothing. A lot of the winter stuff she owned was made by her mother and it was all adorable. Her hat, mittens, and scarves looked cozy and full of love. Devony's mother couldn't knit to save her life.

"So what ware wearing on your _date_?" Ginny asked beginning to dry out her hair.

Devony glared at her friend. "Don't say it like that. And I really have no clue. He wants me to dress nice, but I don't want to give him an impression. Then again if I don't he might tell Snape. God, why does he have to be so…_ugh_!"

Devony flipped open her trunk in anger to look at what she had. It was likely close to freezing outside so she had an excuse not to wear a skirt. She picked out a pair if dark jeans, a white sweater and her grey coat. Along with it she selected a pair of black gloves, purple scarf and beanie. Cute, but not in any way inviting.

"But you are still coming to the meeting right?" Ginny asked with big eyes. Hermione had already spoken to her; Devony guess Ginny asked about her already.

"I'll try my best." Devony sighed. "But if I leave the date early then Vincent will be right on my heels and get me in more trouble. Merlin knows I don't need that right now."

"Then how will you—"

Just then Julia came out of the bathroom. "How does it look?"

Ginny smiled. "You don't _look _like anything. You _are_ a dream."

It was true. The dress hugged her in all the right places, all of her curves, showed off her legs and complimented her dark hair.

"Better than anything Larissa could ever hope for."

Julia grinned from ear to ear and began to put on an expensive looking coat. Before the Indian left she wished both girls that they both had a wonderful time. Devony half smiled as she followed Ginny into the bathroom. How would she get out of this?

The Great Hall was a live with students in their warm winter wear, chattering away with plans. They all had abandoned their breakfast that lay out before them and instead were counting their coins, shoving mittens on their hands, and waited to go out into the hallway with Professor McGonagall.

To avoid talking with Fred and George, and to get as far away as possible from the Slytheirn table, Devony sneaked past the red and gold table and headed to the blue and silver one. Winnie was sitting near the end talking with the girls she had met on the invisible horse drawn buggy.

"Hi Cecilia; Shannon," Devony said politely before she sat down.

Cecilia smiled, her red hair, again, in a beautiful braid on her shoulders. "Hi, haven't seen you in a while."

Shannon nodded from across the table. "You're just in time. We were trying to convince Winnie to come with us to shop but she's being stubborn. If you can help us get her to go you can come along as well."

Devony looked over at Winnie with helpless eyes. "Actually, girls, Winnie and I have some business to attend to. Trust me when I say I would _love_ to come with you. Unfortunately, this has to be dealt with today."

The two Ravenclaw's frowned. "That's a shame," Cecilia said adjusting her glasses. "You must let us take you two somewhere next time then."

Someone called out Shannon's name and she lifted her brunette head. "Oh, that's our group. See you later Winnie; Devony." The two friends got up from the table and walked over to their friends who almost jumped for joy when they reached them. Devony chuckled and suddenly reminded herself of Fritz whenever he would receive a treat.

Winifred scooted over to Devony so she was facing her. "Thanks. I couldn't bear to tell them I planned a date with a Slytherin." The Ravenclaw shuddered. Devony guessed she hadn't gotten used to the fact either.

"You look nice," Devony supplied weakly. Anything to get her mind off of what would happen in an hour's time.

Winifred half smiled. "Thanks. So do you."

Devony felt terrible for dragging one of her best friends into this mess. She should have never used magic; she should have listened to her head.

"Devony you stop it right now," Winnie snapped. Devony jumped a little and blinked.

"What?"

"Stop what you're thinking! It wasn't your fault; you were trying to help that little first year. It just happened to backfire on you is all. Wesley is the one who dragged me into this, not you. Besides, I would never leave you alone. Especially not with…_him_."

"Tell me something?" Devony asked feebly. "Are they…looking?"

Winnie looked a little past Devony and strained her eyes to see past the two other tables. Devony looked at Winifred's eyes to look for signs of recognition. Suddenly Winifred pulled back.

"What? Are they looking?"

Winnie shook her head and stared at the table. "I couldn't see Vincent but I definitely saw Wesley. He was smirking at me." She finally looked up and rolled her eyes. Devony turned around about to look for Vincent but instead saw Zoe walked over form the Hufflepuff and go straight to Devony.

"Hi guys," Zoe said rather happily. "I think everyone's leaving now, you might want to get moving."

Devony and Winifred looked around to see half of the tables were now vacant and the students were gathered around and headed out of the Great Hall. The two lifted themselves from their seats and went to follow the huge crowd at the door. Once the trio where out and headed down the correct hallway to the outside, Zoe spoke.

"I just can't wait for you to see Hogsmeade Dev, it's so much fun. So many places to shop in and no Professors watching you're every move. Maybe we can all go to the Honeydukes or Dominic Maestro's…"

As Zoe talked on Devony was looking around. It wasn't easy to spot two Slytherin boys when they no longer donned their robes. The crowds were a mesh of normal students who wore extra heavy clothing against the bitter cold. She had already spotted the twins, the tallest in the crowd wearing matching brown coats. The two were talking to another group of people carrying their brown paper bags that contained their master creations. Then, like a boom of thunder, she heard a deep laugh.

Usually, Devony could not define laughs so easily. Voices were easy, she could remember those. Laughter was harder. They sounded so similar unless they had an odd quirk like a wheeze at the end or a snort, much like Zoe's. But this laugher signaled that Vincent was near, most likely in the hall since it seemed to echo. Devony pushed deeper into the crowd of people.

"Zoe!" Devony nearly shouted to get her voice heard over the other hundred. Zoe snapped to attention. "Go to Fred and George. Stick with them until I show up, it probably won't be fore a while."

"What?" Zoe asked, her blue eyes crinkled at the edges as she furrowed her brow. "I thought we were going to hang out?"

Devony sighed. "I'll explain later. Just, please?"

Zoe nodded and pulled out a pair of ear muffs. "I'll see you later then." Zoe's white blonde hair bounced on her back as she jogged to reach the Weasley twins. George greatly her warmly with a side hug. Devony smiled.

"Now I remember her," Winnie said snapping her fingers, "she's in my transfiguration class. She's a sweetheart."

"Attention! Attention!" Professor McGonagall announced over the body of students. She wore her usual dark robes but placed a warm jacket over top and a pair of earmuffs as well. "Please form an orderly line and hand in your permission slips."

Of course the line wasn't orderly, but the professor did not seem to mind. It appeared as if she already knew what was going to happen but didn't stop it. Devony and Winifred were near the front the group and handed their parents signature. The line moved faster and faster; no student dared to move slowly in fear that it would make them late.

"They really don't waste any time," Devony whispered to Winnie after a while.

"It's our one chance of freedom." Winnie whispered back rubbing her hands together, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

The line moved up once more and Devony could feel her toes beginning to lose feeling. Even the fuzzy lining of her boots and wool socks could not keep her feet heated. She thought about how Larissa and Julia could stand to be in a dress in this weather and chuckled softly. And then Devony wondered if Julia made it out ok without being seen.

Devony stretched her clothed neck as far as it would allow before she saw Larissa and Alexandra standing on the opposite side of the line, waiting impatiently. Actually, Larissa was waiting impatiently, tapping her foot and crossing her arms; Alexandra was spelling her name in the snow. They weren't ringing out Julia's neck so they obviously hadn't seen her yet. Devony shoved her hands in her pockets and scanned the crowd again.

She saw couples holding hands, a group of girls gossiping over some boy in their Transfiguration class, a mesh of boys fawning over Larissa and Alexandra, Fred and George pulling Ron's hat far over his chin, and third years counting their pocket money again. No sign of Julia.

"Devony," whispered Winifred as the last person in line handed in their permission slip. "How do you suppose we get out of this mess?" The two girls walked into the crowd of students, careful not to make contact with Vincent, and followed McGonagall on the snowy path.

Honestly, Devony did not have a clue.

"A couple of nights ago Archimedes brought me an old spell book from my room. It originally was in my mum's book shop, not for sale. It was an heirloom. I found it a long time ago and thought I would need it some time later; like now. Ginny Weasley and I went looking through it all that night." Devony remembered it well.

The room was quiet (well, as quiet as it would get if it wasn't for Alexandra's snoring) and Ginny and Devony were sprawled on the floor, looking at the book large, dusty book. It was nearly midnight and they girls were now onto the 'W' section.

"_Dev, I'm tired," complained Ginny as she rubbed her sleepy brown eyes. Devony yawned herself but looked at the right side of the last two pages. She never went this far back in the book since she always got bored less then half way through_

"_Last page Ginny," Devony said. She rolled her eyes. "And it's on the levitation spell."_

"_So nothing," Ginny grumbled, putting her cheek on her fist. "We found nothing to help you."_

"_It figures. I brought this on myself and karma is not in my favor tonight." Devony yawned again, flipped the last page of the book and was about to close the book entirely when Ginny stooped her hand._

"_Wait, Devony, look." Her eyes gazed down at the dimly lit book and saw a neatly folded piece of parchment. It was yellowed at the edges, wrinkled and old. "What do you think it is?"_

_Devony shrugged and picked up the paper carefully fearing it would crumble away to nothing. She unfolded the paper with the same care and squinted at the small but beautiful cursive. She suddenly recognized it and her eyes grew large._

"_This was—!" _

_Ginny loudly shushed her and put her small hand over Devony's mouth. Alexandra's snore had gone away. The two peered above the bed they were behind and over at the other girls. Julia and Larissa still looked asleep; Alexandra was sitting upright in her bed. She looked around with tired eye, slumped back down to her pillow and continued to snore._

_Devony had to suppress her laughter as the two lowered themselves back down to the spell book._

_Devony continued. "This was my grandmother's writing. When she still owned my mother's book shop she would let me watch her write the receipts for her customers."_

"_Well what does it say?" Ginny prodded Devony._

_Devony squinted down at the dark ink. It was a spell. "She made a spell. My Grandmother made a spell!"_

"_How do you know? It could have fallen out of the book…"_

_Devony shook her head. "No, this is different. This was never published and I sure haven't seen it in any other spell books. Just look at it."_

_**Selfless Heart Charm**_

_**Daranimo**_

_**This charm is to be used for dire measures only. Only when the castors heart feels it is totally necessary and when the heart feels its castor is ready.** **Only the purest of wizards can conjure this spell and only when they are ready.**_

"_That's it?" Ginny asked taking the paper from Devony's hands. "It doesn't tell how to pronounce it…how to use your wand? It doesn't say to use your wand. It doesn't even say what it will _do_."_

"_I guess not." Devony took the parchment back. This wasn't like her Grandmother. She was a hard worker and always finished what she started. _

"_You should still try it," Ginny said yawning. "This is very necessary."_

"_And this is for dire measures," Devony agreed. She didn't just stay up until midnight just to give up. She reached out for her wand that was resting beside her_

_Devony took a breath. _"Daranimo."

_Nothing happened._

"_Try it without the wand," suggested Ginny._

_Devony set her wand down. _"Daran-imo."

_Nothing still. _"Dar-animo. Darani-mo!"

"_Yep, I don't think it's working," Ginny stated._

"_Me neither. Maybe my grandmother did forget to finish this," Devony whispered sadly._

_Ginny pouted. "Don't be upset Dev. How bad could that date be? Besides, a lot of new spells don't always work. I do like the spell though. It could have come in handy one day."_

_Devony shrugged and tucked the parchment back into its original spot. "Sure. And anyway, I sure don't have a pure heart. You should have seen what I did in my third year at a quidditch game…"_

"We didn't get much information," Devony expressed glumly.

Winifred adjusted her coat. "Dev, I think I'm going to be sick."

Devony sighed but felt the same miserable way. A knot in her stomach was forming and made her feel the slightest bit warm. Her hands felt cold and sweaty which made the inside of her gloves feel slimy. She hadn't felt this bad since Fritz caught a bug and wouldn't eat for four days. "Hold it in, Winnie. We haven't even gotten there yet. Although, when we do, remind me to go to sleep behind a bush."

The trip to Hogsmeade was shorter than Devony expected, but she assumed that was because she was dreading coming. Much as she wanted to go back to Hogwarts, as soon as she set her black boot in Hogsmeade, she felt that she was vacationing in a snow globe.

The snow blanketed the whole village a full six inches off the ground, when the wind blew, the top layer would dance around the tops of boots and tickle the ends of pink noses. In the beauty of the site, Devony stood there savoring everything she set her eyes on. Delicious smells of pastries and candies wafted through air along with the scent of clean, cold snow and pine. It was near enough to make Devony forget everything.

"Pretty thing, isn't it?" A male voice said next to her ear. Devony jumped out of her trance and snapped to her right. She sighed in relief when she saw warm brown eyes and red hair.

"Jumpy much?" asked Lee, coming up behind Fred.

"Yes, actually," Devony grumbled trying to shove her clammy hands farther into coat pockets. Fred new why of course and chuckled.

"Where's George?" Winnie asked looking around.

The answer was behind them when the three looked behind and saw George and Zoe have a snowball fight. Zoe, in fact, was winning, already having pelted George with snow that was all over his head.

"Truce! Truce!" George shouted as Zoe threw two more snowballs at his chest. Zoe grinned and dropped the rest of her artillery and walked over to Devony.

"I never stop until the job is done…or until I win."

"That's my girl," Devony proclaimed.

Zoe laughed and noticed Winnie. "Hi. Are we all going to Honeydukes?"

"Not necessarily…," Winnie started.

"They both have hot dates," George piped up. Devony hit him in the stomach.

Zoe's eye dropped their usual sparkle as she stared at Devony. "And you didn't tell me?"

Devony shrugged. "Not something I really enjoy talking about. It's wasn't exactly our…my choice."

"We were drafted," Winnie explained. "By Slytherin's finest."

Zoe made a face and shivered and knew who Winifred was talking about. "Sure hate to be your boots. I couldn't handle being on a date with Vincent Kingsley."

"Oh, I can see it now," Fred began, that mischievous smile cutting across his face. "You two just start out on a date."

"Then later," George followed on Winifred's left side, "after many months of secret outings and perfume letters—"

"Bam!" Fred shouted. "He pops the question."

"You two have the biggest wedding…"

"Have ten children…"

"And live happily ever after," the two concluded, clasping their hands together and fluttered their eyelashes.

"Grown up!" Devony retorted and started towards the village, snow crunching beneath her boots. "You know Winnie is in the same boat I am."

Lee put his around Winnie's shoulder and followed the Gryffindor. "Oh, don't worry; the same thing will happen to her in good time."

Winnie removed his arm but got a weary look in her eyes. She began to wonder if that would happen to her. Devony could see right through her. "Ignore them."

"Believe me; I've been trying to do that for seven years. They keep crawling back."

"It's what we do best," Fred said smiling.

"Keeps us fit," George said lifting his arm and flexing it. Devony could see Zoe biting her lip.

"So where is this date anyhow?" Lee asked.

"Madam Puddifoot's," Winnie said. "And if we don't go now, Devony will be in more trouble."

"Wish us luck," Devony said. Zoe hugged her.

"Don't be too long," Fred warned her. His eyes bored into hers, a secret message sent to her. She nodded but didn't tell him she had no idea how she was going to manage this. The four others walked on to a shop called Zonko's and didn't look back. Devony took some comfort as she watched George strike up a conversation with Zoe.

Before she could turn around Devony could tell she was in front of the tea shop. Winnie's face was pale, her lips were pursed, and her eyes no longer held their usual kindness. Anger held that place.

"How can they do this to us," hissed Winifred. Devony turned to her. Her eyes were set on the quaint shop, but she was frowning. "It's inhuman. They have no right to do this to us."

Devony took in a cold, shaky breath. "Winnie, go. You don't have to be here. I'll tell them that. You shouldn't have to be here anyway." Devony was just as annoyed but Winnie did not have to go through this as well. She had to put her foot down.

Winifred whirled around to face Devony. "Are you mental? I wouldn't leave you alone with pretty boy even if someone paid me. Just think of me as your body guard."

"Winnie, I'm five foot seven. You're five foot four."

"I can still bite their ankles." They both laughed, most of it out of nerves. Devony was grateful that she had such good friends; she did not have many at the Academy. "They're probably waiting, Dev."

Devony nodded her head and took in another breath. She had no idea why she was so incredibly nervous. She asked herself this question a lot on the way to the village but she couldn't come up with a plausible answer. But when she opened the door, the bell tinkling over her as she walked in, and she saw Vincent Kingsley sitting at an overly frilly table she knew why. At any moment, at any time, he could pull a stunt and get away with it. He had already done it before.

Vincent and Wesley had seated themselves at a table together and were talking in hushed tones. There weren't many couples around and did not pay much attention to the two girls who walked in. The pair of Slytherin's, on the other head, turned their heads at the sound of tinkling bells. Their mouths turned upwards in a smile as they got up from their seats. From her peripheral vision Devony saw Winifred stand up straight to her full height.

"Gorgeous," complimented Wesley as he stopped a step away from Winifred.

"_Enchanté."_ Vincent took Devony hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. Devony was suddenly very grateful for the invention of gloves. "Shall we?" Vincent went around to the side of Devony guided her by the small of her back to their table. The rest of her hope was shattered when Wesley led Winifred to the back of the store.

"May I get your coat?" asked Vincent. Devony nodded silently. Vincent rested her hands on Devony's shoulders for while and then slid the coat off of her in one quick motion. Devony's wandered over the room but ended up back to Winifred and Wesley who was taking her coat off as well.

"I didn't want any interruptions," Vincent explained to Devony's unspoken question. "Today is just for you and me." He held out her chair for her to sit in. She sits down and examines the room.

Everything was frilly. Every table had delicately folded lacy napkin and china sugar bowl for tea. Devony also noticed the humidity and tugged at her sweater. Vincent seated himself across from her and smiled, looking her over.

"You look just as good as you did on the train ride to Hogwarts. I hadn't forgotten the first time we met."

"Neither have I but I'll keep trying," retorted Devony. Before Vincent could reply, or frown, a very plump woman with a black bun tied on top of her head came over to the table.

"Hello dears, what can I get you?"

Vincent gave her a devilish smile. "Good morning, Madam. We'll have coffee, please."

"Actually," Devony called after the woman before she left, "tea for me."

The woman, who Devony guessed was Madam Puddifoot, smiled. "Of course."

Devony watched for a while as the kind woman walked back behind her counter and to the kitchen. She turned around to the grinning Vincent. She let out an aggravated sigh.

"Alright, Vincent, you planned out this whole thing from the beginning so how is this going to work? Any rules you want to state?"

Vincent chuckled and leaned forward. "Not so loud, we don't want to give a bad impression. How would that look?"

"No, no of course not. It would ruin my whole morning," Devony said sarcastically.

Vincent let his breath. "Fine, fine. Just three main points." Devony crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, but listened. "You will have a good time. We will talk to one another civilly."

Devony raised her eyebrow. "And the last point?"

Vincent put his hands in his pocket. "And, lastly, if all goes well, I'll let you kiss me."

Devony shot to the edge of her chair and put her hands on the edges of the table. "Excuse me? You will _allow_ me to kiss you. Let me tell you something—"

"Hot coffee and tea, coming through!" Madam Puddifoot sang as she wove through the multiple tables. As the Madam put down the trays and small kettles, Devony peaked over at Winifred and Wesley. She couldn't tell exactly what was going on since there was a black bun blocking out Winifred's head. But there was laughter. Wesley was laughing at something.

"Devony?"

Devony looked back at Vincent who was holding out the creamer. "Oh, yes please." She dropped in two cubes of sugar and began to stir. Vincent drank his coffee black.

"So you don't like coffee?" asked Vincent.

Devony shook her head and sipped her tea. "Not unless it's drowned in chocolate or some other sort of sugar." Vincent nodded and set down his cup as did Devony. "So tell me more about you."

_At least he's trying to be civilized. _

"Well, I'm an only child. My father works as a writer and veterinarian for magical creatures and my mum is a book keeper. We live in a small town but far away from other muggles." Devony was about to go onto her grandparents when Vincent reached out and took her hand and began to stroke it with his thumb. Devony pulled back firmly. Vincent sat up straight and looked her dead in the eyes. She put her hands in her lap.

"I'm boring my own self. I-I would like to know more about you."

Saying that took more energy from herself than she thought. But Vincent seemed more than satisfied. Devony ultimately regretted it later. He boasted about his position on the Slytherin team as beater, about how he saved the team more than one on their defeats. He then talked about how he and his father had their own den dedicated to their hunting. The worst part was that she actually had listen to how he killed what he hunted.

"…and then after you pluck the feather out, you have to chop off both heads at the same time—"

"Excuse me." Devony suddenly rose from her chair, almost knocking it over, and nearly ran to the rest room. Once inside the solitude of the small bathroom, she rushed to the sink and turned the cold water on and splashed it on her face. After a minute of ice cold water on her face, the wave of nausea washed over. She looked at herself in the mirror over the sink but did not see much. Just a girl in pain.

All at once, the door to the bathroom swung open and a scared Winifred came rushing over. "Devony! Dear Merlin, what happened?"

"I-I'm fine, Win. Vincent decided to teach me how to properly mutilate a two headed chicken."

"Oh, Dev." Winnie gave her friend a tight hug. "You have to find a way out. You can't handle much more of this."

"I'm not going to leave you!" Devony pulled away. "Not with two gits."

Winifred shrugged and held her arms. "Actually, Wesley isn't a big of a git as I thought he was. He's actually very smart. Even a bit amusing."

Devony transferred her weight to her right led as she looked at her friend and laughed. "Excuse me? This is coming from the head of 'I Loath Wesley Shang' committee."

Winifred shrugged again. "I'm just saying I think we can be friends."

Devony wiped away a water droplet off of her sweater. "Whatever floats your boat. I think I'll be ok though." Devony started towards the door and opened it carefully. She stopped.

"Ow, Devony!" Winifred grumbled after bumping into her. Devony shushed her ad pushed her back into the bathroom. "What was that for?"

Devony put her finger to her lips and pulled the door open for them both to see. Winifred gasped at the sight. Vincent was pouring something in a small vile into Devony's tea and spiraling swirls coming off from it. The two peeked over at Wesley who had the same vile in his hand.

"He wouldn't," Winifred whispered. And it was true; he didn't. Wesley walked silently over to a small trashcan and disposed of it. The girl slunk back into the bathroom.

"At least one of them is decent," Devony breathed.

"I know…" Winifred said in amazement. "I can't believe it."

"You stay if you want," Devony said straightening out her hair. "I'm escaping."

"But how?"

Devony grinned. "Grab some popcorn, it'll be a show." With that said Devony walked out of the bathroom with determination. Swift and secretly, Devony crept over to the trashcan and disposed vial. She saw inside the mother-of-pearl sheen and smiled. Amortentia potion, freshly made. She was right. If she drank the concoction she would fall into a deep obsession. She learned and made this potion just a week ago in potions.

Devony pocketed the potion and walked over to her table. "Sorry it took so long. Just powdering my nose."

"It's no problem. Would you like some more tea?"

Devony forced a smile. "I hope it's still warm." The effects of the potion are immediate; paleness in the face comes first. Luckily, she already had that down when she went into the bathroom.

Devony lifted the cup to her lips and pretended to drink. The smell of the potion was inviting; _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, her summer apprentice job, her grandfather's old jacket and something familiar that she couldn't think of went into her nose like a summer breeze.

When she set her cup down, she saw of glimpse of Vincent's face, wait and hope flashed in his dark, cold brown eyes. _Let's put on a show_, thought Devony.

"You know," Devony said in a voice she thought was husky, "I never realized how handsome you really are."

Vincent's eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "Oh really?"

"You are!" Devony's eyes got big and wide as she spoke. "You could be a catalog model for Madam Malkin's robes."

Vincent laughed and leaned back in his chair, soaking the compliments in. Devony hoped he was enjoying this because _this_ was going to end painfully.

"You know what else I think?" Devony leaned closer to the table like she was telling a secret. Vincent's smile twisted up to his ear as he leaned forward. "I think you are moronic for ever believing that I liked you."

Vincent looked at Devony like she had told a joke. He laughed but now saw the seriousness on her face as she sat up straighter and looked him dead in the eye. He smile dropped.

"What?"

"I think you are ill-mannered, I think you are arrogant, and insensitive and degrading but do you know what I think most of all? I think that McGonagall will love to hear about how you nearly gave me Amortentia without my knowledge."

Devony had wiped the smile right off of Vincent's face and replaced it with sick look. Devony smiled on the inside but didn't show it. Her business was not done. Vincent tried to mask his painful with a mere shrug.

"Oh please, you have no proof. I did not—"

"Don't," Devony interrupted loudly, "play dumb with me, Kingsley. Then again, maybe you're not playing." Devony plucked the vile of potion from her pocket. "This will be all the poof that I need."

Vincent's eyes flared up as he looked behind him at Wesley, and then back at Devony. "How did you get that?" He reached out to snatch the vile but she was too quick for him and shot up from her chair.

"It doesn't matter, because I also have a witness." Devony grabbed her coat from her chair and began to put it on quickly. "Now, if this wasn't clear before, let me make unbearably _crystal_ clear. Do not speak to me. Do not look at me. And certainly do not drag my friends into your charades or I _will_ make your life hell. Don't underestimate me."

Vincent was a loss for word as the Gryffindor walked proudly over to the door. By now, everyone in the shop was staring at the two. Devony opened the door with such a force that snow came in the building.

Just as she was about to leave, an idea popped into Devony's mind. She turned back around, and with every single eye upon her, declared in a sure, loud voice, "Methinks thou art a general offense, and everyman should beat thee. I think thou wast created for men to breathe themselves upon you."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" shouted Vincent.

"It's Shakespeare, look it up!" cried Devony as she slammed the door and walked in the cold, white world.

Looking around at the cold, quiet snow, Devony breathed in satisfaction and exhaled relief. The game of cat and mouse was finally over. She stopped pretending to be the mouse and placed herself as another cat, witty and sharp. If the Slytherin boy had any sense, which Devony knew he had a little, he would take warning to her bristled fur and hissing tongue and walk away.

Devony walked along Main Street of the village, looking at the shop's names in search of a sweets shop. The meeting place, before heading to a place called Hogs Head Inn, was a place called Honeydukes. There she would meet the twins, Zoe and Lee and go to the other secret meeting. She then saw a bunch of third years running across the street and open a door, laughter and smells of peppermint spilling out.

Devony ran to the door and saw a large window case with enormous amounts of candy on the inside all being looked at carefully by the smallest students. She looked past the kids and spotted familiar light blonde hair in the middle of two tall red heads. Failing in getting their attention, Devony searched for a familiar face in the crowd of third years. She rapped her knuckled on the window next to a petite girl who Devony recognized from the Gryffindor table.

The girl looked up and was surprised eyes to see a seventh year. Devony smiled and pointed towards Zoe and mouthed, _"Get her."_

The girl nodded and walked over to Zoe, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. Zoe turned around, a lollipop stuck in her mouth, and the girl pointed her small finger to Devony. Zoe's eyes lit up at the sight of her friend. She grabbed the twins by the arms and dragged them to the door, both loosing the candy that was in their arms.

"Zoe, we did want to eat that," complained George once he was outside.

"Yeah, where's the fire?" Lee asked coming out of sweets shop

Zoe let go of them at once and ran to hug Devony. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Devony wanted to laugh at the absurd thought but could not bring herself to it. She indeed was glad that she was alive; alive in herself. If Devony had waited a second or two longer in Madam Puddifoot's bathroom, she would be head over heels for Vincent. She hugged Zoe tightly around her skinny frame. "He wasn't planning to kill me, Zoe."

"You never can tell with him. Slytherin's in general." Fred was leaning against Honeydukes window trying to act like one of his best friend had not just gone on a date with a Slytherin. "You're late."

Devony frowned. This was the sympathy she got. "I'm sorry that I couldn't slay the dragon any faster. Next time it happens I'll try to be prompt."

"Oh, come on mates, no more fighting! We must celebrate that our dear friend got out of the dragon's lair safely," Lee joked. He put his arm around Devony's shoulder. "You will have to tell us how you did slay the beast."

Devony shook her head. "Later. Let's go to this Hogshead place before Mr. Punctual has a fit. Wouldn't want to disappoint everyone."

"Never," the twins said sarcastically.

The boys went ahead first; Zoe and Devony waited a couple steps behind. "So what happened? How did you get away?" prompted Zoe.

In hushed tones Devony explained everything. The three rules of the date went first, then the disgusting one sided conversation Vincent talked about, and how Winifred wanted to stay with Wesley for a while.

"I can't believe it. A Ravenclaw with a Slytherin." Zoe shook her head but kept talking. "But how did you escape?"

Devony reached in her pocket for the vile. "This is how, my dear Edwards."

Zoe took the vile and studied the potion over and over but did not take off the cork lid. "This is Amortentia. What did you do?"

Devony shook her head. "Not what I did, what I took away."

Zoe pondered for a moment or two until she saw the big picture. Her blue eyes got wide as saucers and her mouth made the perfect 'O' shape. "HE GAVE YOU—"

"SHH!" Devony covered Zoe's mouth. "He was _going_ to. I pretended to be under the potion for a while and then turned back around with black mail." Zoe nodded in approval even though both of them knew she would never do anything like it.

"So are you going to tell the twins? They were worried about you," Zoe pointed out.

Devony had not thought about it but quickly decided not to. Why would they want to hear about it? Fred just wanted her to be at the sweets shop on time anyway.

"They wouldn't want to know."

Zoe shrugged her should and let out a cold, visible breath. "I dunno. Keeping all of these secrets isn't healthy."

Devony rolled her eyes. So what if she had some secrets? Some things are meant to be kept to herself. And she can choose to tell them if she wants. Most of her life was personal, some things she even kept from her mother and father. She was not an open book for everyone to read. If it was…she could get hurt very easily.

"Devony? You coming or not?"

Devony looked up and saw that the five had reached their destination. Unfortunately. When Devony walked in, the pub was as dirty as her own basement. The glasses lined up along the bar were musty and opaque. The ceiling was hung with dusty cobwebs and the floors were no better.

The room, however, was buzzing with students from Hogwarts. Devony expected Hermione to invite some number of people, but not this many. Many of them she did not know, but she did recognize Ginny and the quidditch trio, Angelina, Alicia and Katie. She scanned the room for Harry Potter but there were too many faces around and too dim lighting.

"Cozy isn't it?" Zoe said as they both followed Fred and George to the bar.

"Very. Do you smell…goats…in here?" Devony asked trying not to breath through her nose, but the stench was overpowering her even in the mouth.

After everyone settled down and had butterbeers in their hands, the students began to take their seats. Devony could see Harry now at the head of the room, but he did not look all too happy. Devony guessed he was not expecting all of these people to show either. When Hermione started to the meeting, she did not sound all too sure of herself until she started to go into the fact that everyone should be able to learn real defense against the dark arts.

"And by that I mean learning to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells." A Ravenclaw boy argued that she also wanted to pass her O.W.L.'s. "Of course I do. But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…Voldemort's back." The whole room had different reactions. Even Devony swallowed hard. After the Academy girls came back from the Tournament it was all they could talk about. Not many believed Harry, but Devony had a feeling he was telling the truth. Why would he lie about something this important to everyone, anyway? It would certainly explain why everything was happening at Hogwarts over the past five years.

Because of a boy named Zacharias Smith, more bickering took place as Devony tried to whisper to Fred, "Why is everyone so against Harry? He seemed pretty popular up until last year. Why don't they believe him?"

"My guess is that they're all just scared. Too many people are telling them what to believe."

Devony was surprised by how educated his guess was. The shock on her face must have show because Fred gave a low chuckle and whispered back, "What? Can't I be as intelligent as you sometimes?"

Before Devony could reply back the room was quiet as small Hufflepuff girl spoke. "Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?"

"Yes," Harry said rather fidgety.

"A corporeal Patronus?" The girl prodded on.

Harry asked if she knew a woman named Madam Bones and the girl revealed it was her aunt. The girl's name was Susan Bones.

"…so it really is true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Blimey, Harry," Lee said excitedly. "I never knew that!" Devony bumped her elbow into Lee's side.

"What did I say?" Lee whispered.

Devony whispered back, "It's not something he would want attention for. Can't you see he's nervous enough?"

The room then was focused on Harry's friends as they bragged about how he did this and that. Devony was thoroughly impressed. Defeating a basilisk and saving the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort, it was enough to impress Devony. Harry, on the other hand, was getting impatient with his crowd and tried to tell them that he had other help.

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias asked.

"Here's an idea," Ron said angrily, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

Zacharias finally looked for a loss of words. The whole room looked at him, waiting for a response. "Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it."

"You're putting words into his mouth," Devony said fiercely.

"That's not what he said," Fred barked at the Hufflepuff boy. Just then George pulled out something metal and deadly looking from his Zonko's bag.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" asked George.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy were we put this."

Devony hid her quiet laughter in her glove and elbowed Fred in the gut. He gave a small smirk and shrug. Hermione interjected into the conversation before it got out of hand and started to talk about how often they would meet. Many of the students complained about Quidditch practice and O.W.L.'s and then, for some odd reason, a Ravenclaw girl and Hermione had an argument about heliopaths. Luckily, to break the tension Ginny did a small impression of Umbridge and reminded everyone that they still needed to discuss when they would all meet.

"Once a week sounds cool," Lee supplied. And, for Angelina's sake, it wouldn't be on Quidditch practices. The next thing to think about was where the students would meet but no one could think of a spot that was in Hogwarts that anyone would find.

"I-I think everyone should write their names down, just so we know who was here. But I also think…that we ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge, or anyone else, what we're up to."

Fred reached out and took the paper and signed his name and handed it to Devony next. A smile crept across her name as she signed. _Anything to get back at Umbridge._ She handed it next to Zoe, then to George. Finally, she was doing something against Umbridge that would not get her in trouble. But this was bigger than her. If it was possible that Voldemort had come back, they all needed to be ready if he came. They needed to take charge and protect their school and their world. And Devony was ready to take charge.

**Sorry for the wait guys but this chapter is the longest that I've made and I had to look up in _Order of the Phoenix_ a lot to get it right so, please believe me, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Thanks a lot to Bethzilla for answering some of my questions! Once again, thanks for viewing and reviews and constructive criticism are MUCH, MUCH appreciated. **

**Happy New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13: Memories

**Guys, I cannot apologize enough for how long I've kept you guys waiting for this chapter. I've had writers block like you wouldn't BELIEVE. So trust me when I tell you I would LOVE, LOVE, _LOVE _to hear from your ideas for the story. It will still be my story, but sometimes I need a little push for more ideas. Don't be shy, I love other people's criticism, and don't worry, you will get credit. I don't like stealing. It's bad. Don't do it. **

**Anyways, on with what you really want!**

**I do not own any of J.K.'s characters or settings. If you would like to see who I own, see chapters 1-12 or press the star key :D. **

**(What helped me write this is listening to _Your Song_ from _Moulin Rouge_. It's a pretty song and fits the mood later on in the story, like the second half. Check it out.)**

Chapter 13.

Memories

The start of the next school week was miserable. _Monday's, go figure_, Devony had thought at the time. She had walked down the step of the girls dormitory and not even ten feet away was the first piece of bad news. The 'High Inquisitor' had posted yet another one of her rules. _Education Decree Number Twenty-Four_ Umbridge had called it. It stated that all clubs and groups, including Quidditch (Devony could just see Angelina's face) had been banned and if someone wanted to re-form the club they would have to request it from the High Inquisitor.

Devony and Ginny both had thought someone had squealed about the secret Defense classes Harry would teach. The two rushed as fast as they could to meet Hermione at the Gryffindor table without drawing suspicions. They didn't even hear Fred and George who were right behind them the whole time. However, Harry assured those who came to see him that they would still have the meetings.

The morning dragged into Herbology. And now Julia had now been reassigned to George's partner and the Ravenclaw boy was Larissa's. Devony wasn't sure how things went with Larissa and Julia, but she had a good idea. Not to mention that Alexandra was now full out flirting with Fred. What really got to Devony was that he was, in his own goofy way, flirting back. Devony ignored him all through Charms and D.A. He knows that nothing good can come from Alexandra and Larissa.

The afternoon was a windy and rainy one so the students had to spend their break time indoors. Devony was offered a small bit of good news when Angelina came running to Devony telling her that the Gryffindor Quidditch team was re-formed. However, later at their practice time no one could see five feet in front of them.

The next morning was muggy and foggy one, left over raindrops had gathered up in the ground to make muddy and slippery. Devony highly expected this to be the same boring and uneventful day. The only comfort she could possibly seek out was Zoe.

"Did you even see much of Zoe yesterday?" Ginny asked tying her shoes.

"Now that I think about it, no," Devony said putting on her robes. "Not at potions or at lunch or dinner. That is strange."

"Maybe the loser doesn't want to hang out with a bunch of other losers," Alexandra whispered to Larissa. Larissa gave an appreciative smile as she was putting on pink, shimmering lip gloss.

Devony whirled around to Alexandra. "If you have something to say to me, say it to my face so I know who to give credit."

Alexandra opened her mouth to say something but could not find an answer that of the same wit. Larissa, on the other hand, turned around as well to face Devony.

"Don't waste your breath on them, they're just jealous."

Julia snorted. "Yeah, of what?"

Alexandra and Larissa glared and forced Julia to shut up; she had not totally taken grasp of the fact she was no longer their property and was still a little scared of what the two Gryffindor's could do.

"Sorry, we don't talk to posers," Larissa said with a sticky smile.

"Does being immature ever get boring?" Ginny asked standing next to Devony. Larissa stiffened and turned her head ever so slightly to look back at Julia who staring steadily at her as well. She was cornered and could not win.

"Alexandra, come."

They walked out of the room, Alexandra following like a dog to its master. Once they had slammed the door Devony groaned.

"I am getting so tired of this!"

"Are they really that worse than the girls at your other school?" Ginny asked.

Devony shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm just tired of that wherever I go I have to put up with the same rude, nasty girls."

"All schools have their mean girls," Julia put in. "It's unavoidable, it's best just to ignore it."

"Ignoring a problem will not fix itself," Devony said sternly. "It just won't disappear."

Julia simply shrugged and walked out the door once she was ready.

"If no one else is going to fix it…then I will."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Am I actually hearing this; is this the start of a plan hatching?"

Devony grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder that made a soft _thump_ on her back. "Maybe. You'll have to tune in next time to figure it out."

Down at the Great Hall was loud and noisy and perfect for Devony slip over to the Hufflepuff table to find Zoe. She left Ginny's side and walked over to table. She finally saw the lonely blonde at the end of the table with her nose far up in a book.

"There you are," Devony said taking Zoe by surprise. She jumped but smiled at her.

"Hello."

"Hello?" Devony asked taking a seat. "I didn't see you at all yesterday. I had to face Snape by myself and actually do work in that class. Where were you?"

Zoe took a deep breath and set down her book. "It happened yesterday right after first class. I was with George and Fred and didn't notice that I was going with them to their class instead of mine. I was going to be late so I didn't even bother to run to my class. I was caught by Filch and he brought me to Umbridge."

She revealed her right hand to Devony. Etched in a bright red, cursive scar was _I will not skip class_.

"Zoe," Devony gasped taking her hand delicately. "You poor thing."

Zoe pulled back and set her hand on the table. "Not gonna lie, it stings like hell." She laughed out of pity.

"This is so wrong." Devony shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. Umbridge is so out of line…"

"Morning ladies." A set of voices said walking over to the two blondes.

"Hey," both of them said with less enthusiasm.

George was the first to notice her hand. "Zoe!"

She sighed and nodded her head. "Filch caught me 'skipping class' yesterday. It's not a big deal."

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL!"

Zoe sent him a hard stare, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "Of curse it's a big deal," George said, correcting himself in a lower volume. "Do you have to go again?"

Zoe smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Umbridge just said to go and that was that. We all just have to be careful."

"Yeah," Fred said eyeing the teacher's table at the front of the Hall. "Real careful."

After breakfast was Care for Magical Creatures and all the class did was listen to the professor talk about the history of some animal that Devony had heard her father talk about for years. No longer listening, she was day-dreaming and staring off into the woods thinking very hard of the day to come and what had happened the day before.

"Devony." She felt an elbow nudge her rib. Fred was standing up, his pack already over his shoulder. "Come on. Daydreaming is for Trelawney's class."

She stood up and began to walk to him when the Professor called out, "Miss Laurent, please see me momentarily. I will give you a note for your next class."

Devony frowned thinking she had gotten into trouble. Fred smirked lightly and waved to her as he ran to catch up with George and Zoe. She gripped her bag's strap as she made her way over to the professor. She had never once been scared of Grubbly-Plank before, she had always been a sort of role model for her. The professor was always level-headed, calm, intelligent, and never ceased lighten up a dull morning.

"Yes, Professor?" Devony asked timidly.

Grubbly-Plank smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Come now my dear, you aren't in trouble."

Devony was relieved but was curious. "Then why did you need to see me?"

"I usually don't take interest in my student's personal lives," the teacher informed her, "but you're an exception. You are very bright and have a passion for this class, I can tell." This made Devony smile. "You seemed a bit out of it today, m'dear. Something on your mind?"

Of course she couldn't tell her everything, but Devony felt at ease around her. Her shoulders drooped in defeat and eyes softened with relief. "Ever since the Hogsmeade trip I thought things would be better but they've just gotten more complicated."

"What happened at Hogsmeade?"

And so Devony told her about a 'certain boy' and how he made her to go on a date with him. She told how repulsive he had been with the gutting of chickens which made the professor cringe and about how she got away from him fighting fire with fire which made her laugh.

"This 'certain boy' sounds like a handful," Gubbly-Plank stated after Devony was done. She was a good listener.

"You have no idea. And I thought everything would be back to normal, but it just isn't! And these dreams I've been having…" Devony stopped. She almost blurted out another secret. The look in the professor's eyes was suggesting that she was waiting for her to go on but when she did not, the teacher nodded.

"I wouldn't know anything about dreams anyhow. But if you ever want to talk about it, or about anything else, I am here."

Devony smiled with gratitude. "I couldn't think of any other teacher I would talk to."

Grubbly-Plank scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and handed it to her student. "Give this to your next teacher. If they ask, tell them you were being scolded for day-dreaming." Devony nodded and said goodbye before heading off to the divination tower.

"So that's it?" Fred asked leaning back in his seat. "She just wanted to talk about your date?"

Devony nodded as she wrote down her 'dream' that she had last night in a journal. "She wanted to know if I was aright. She's very nice, don't you think?"

Fred shrugged and crossed his arms. "Hagrid was better."

Devony looked up to chuckle at him and then went back to writing. When she was done writing her fake dream, she turned her attention back to her red headed friend. He was looking at the table, suddenly fascinated with the design.

"Something on your mind?" She asked putting her quill down. "We have time."

Fred continued to stare down at the table. He would not make eye contact with her. "What happened on your date?"

She sat up a little straighter. He never once asked about that day, and it sounded as if he was asking as her father might have. "Oh, nothing. Just one long, boring conversation about something that could make anyone sick."

She had hoped to make him laugh, but he did not. Instead, Fred took his gaze and set it on her misty, violet eyes. Her breath caught.

"Something must have happened, or else you would have told me by now."

The tone in his voice had changed, but not something that just anyone could recognize. She had detected it though, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It was like betrayal; a falseness between them.

"Why does it matter?"

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked, voice rising slightly.

"I don't have to tell you every single detail of my life. Besides, you might overreact."

What she said was true and Fred knew it. But, of course, now he knew it was bad. His eyes got a little bit wider and he straightened his back even more.

"What happened," he demanded.

She lifted her head to protest but he put his hand on hers. She stopped dead in her tracks of speech and tried with all her might not to allow her cheeks to go red.

"Please."

His voice pleaded and his touch was warm. His fingers were strong around her hand and she allowed herself to look down. His hands were large, like her grandfather's.

She had no control over her next words. "He tried to slip me a love potion. When Winnie and I were in the bathroom." She felt his grip get tighter around knuckles and saw them turn white. "But it didn't work! There is no way I could ever love him. I'm perfectly fine."

She pleaded with her eyes to let him see. _Oh, please, let him see._

He must have because his body was no longer tensed and he fell back in his chair.

The next few minutes were a bit awkward as they both stared at their hands or the floor. She tried to speak once but the words disappeared from her mind when she opened her mouth.

He broke the silence by saying, "I don't know what I would have done if you ever loved him."

She looked up and forced her lips into a smile. "I would hope you would find an antidote. You know I would never do that."

Fred gave a quiet chuckle and nodded. "I know…it's just…oh, hell, I don't know."

He doesn't know? How could he not know? _He knows how much I despise Vincent! _He actually thinks I could love such an idiotic,

Devony was about to open her mouth to question him when a sudden thought entered her mind. What if the roles were reversed? What if it were him and Alexandra? Devony knew he didn't like her…but…

"What was it with you the other day?' 

Fred looked up sharply at Devony. Her voice was edgy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean yesterday. In Herbology." Devony couldn't help the roughness in her voice. She had released it and now she could not tame it. "You and Alexandra."

Fred looked at her like she was mental. "What? I told her a joke and she thought it was funny—"

"And after that she couldn't take her eyes off of you. She was touching your arm and your hair. Even you can tell she wants to be more than friends."

Fred let out a low chuckle. "Who can blame her?"

Devony slapped his arm, and this time, it hurt. "How could you? You know how much I despise her. She's a moron and she's a bully." She was fuming now. Her cheeks were pink and her fists were clenched.

Fred turned his head ever so slightly to her face. His mouth went into a goofy, mischievous smirk and his head came six inches from hers.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Devony's eyes went huge. She gasped a little as he mouth hung open. "Come again?"

Fred shrugged as it were nothing. "I knew it. It was only a matter of time. I must say, though, I was surprised at how long you hung out. By far the longest of any girl."

Devony closed her eyes and shook her head. "What the _hell_ are you trying to say? That I'm jealous of Alexandra because she spends so much time with you in Herbology? That I'm jealous that you flirt with her and not me?"

"You said that part, not me." Fred's hands laced together and put them behind his head. Devony's cheeks were far beyond red now.

_He thinks I like him._

_Do i?_

No. He would not win. He would not get the best of me.

She put on her best actress face and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

Fred peeked to the side and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Devony sat forward in her chair and returned the smirk. "You think I like you? You think all the girls in the school are kissing the ground you walk on. And yet I have never heard of a girlfriend walking by your side to class. I've never seen them asking you on dates or snogging you in the middle of halls. You, good sir, think you are all that. You're lucky I let you walk around with me."

Fred smiled tightly. "Oh really? You had no friends until you met me."

Devony put up her finger. "Wrong. I met Winnie. And then Ginny, Zoe, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Angelina. So on and so forth. Once again, you aren't all that."

The bell rang and Devony lifted from her seat, her bag on her shoulder. She was already out the door and about to go down the winding staircase when Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"And you think you're all that as well?"

Devony smiled. "There has to be a female to this game to even things out." Fred smiled again. This made Devony give a small laugh.

Fred didn't let go of her arm; neither of them noticed. They found themselves looking into each others eyes again.

Something in her stomach fluttered.

The tips of her fingers went numb. Fred wet his lips. Devony though she saw him coming closer towards her…closer…closer…

"Fred!"

Both snapped out of their trance and looked down the stairwell; George and Lee were waiting at the bottom.

Devony looked at Fred who was already looking at her. She realized what she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes averted and she mumbled a goodbye. She flew to the stairs and didn't even acknowledge George and Lee's greetings.

She pushed past everyone until she walked into History of Magic. She amazed herself that passed Binns's test when she spent half her time thinking about what happened last period.

Her hands were shaking as she tried to write her name in cursive on the paper and when she tried to hand it to her professor. Binns gave her a skeptically dull look before viewing her paper and then putting a grade on it and handed it back. A perfect score.

She even felt Vincent staring at her when she walked back to her seat. The twins were seated right beside her and she did everything to make sure she never had to turn around. Even when they threw little paper balls onto her desk. Devony kept her head low

Julia, who now switched seats so she was next to Devony, whispered, "What's eating you?"

"Headache," Devony lied. She didn't want to, but how could she tell the truth? Especially with the twins right behind her. No doubt they had some device that could let them listen in on people's conversations.

"Ask to go to the nurse," Julia said as if it was that simple. "Binns won't care. Pretty sure if you walked out right now he wouldn't even notice."

Devony sat up right. Why hadn't she thought of that? _Man, am I out of it._ She grabbed her things and walked up to Binn's desk.

"Sir, I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurse?" Devony asked with award winning sorrow in her voice.

Binn's broke his gaze from reading a very large book and turned it up to her. He scribbled something on parchment, put it in her hands and went back to reading.

Devony walked calmly out of the class and then bolted down the hallways, not caring if anyone saw her.

She saw a bench and sat down on it, dropping her stuff in a bug huff next to her shoes.

Then, not even aware of it, she began to remember all of her conversations with Fred, things she did with Fred, and all the jokes she had shared with him.

She remembered the first time he made her really laugh, on the way to Hogwarts in the mysteriously self-pulling chariots. She remembered when he and his brother turned the Slytherin's teeth black. And when she told him about her grandfather.

He actually listened to her. And didn't think her passion for animals was silly.

Then she remembered when that strange feeling overcame her when she wanted to be his partner for Herbology. And the deep loathing she had whenever Alexandra and Fred were around each other.

And then her memory skipped to when he stood up to Lee and told him why she didn't skip out on the date with Vincent. And then earlier today when he had gotten upset when she didn't tell him what happened on the date.

Finally, her mind settled on another memory. When she and the twins went to the detention together. She remembered bolting down the stairs and then remembered Fred and her fighting, George walking away, Fred telling her that she had changed…and then Devony finally told him why she couldn't pull pranks.

She didn't want to leave Hogwarts. She said she liked it better here. Why?

All she had given him was that Hogwarts was 'different' and that all she wanted was her diploma. But now, looking inside of herself, that wasn't why she wanted to stay.

She wanted to stay because of all of her friends she now had, and because of Grubbly-Plank, and being a reserve on the Quidditch team.

But the one thing she didn't want to loose is what she had never had at the academy. And that was…was…

"Devony!"

Devony's mind fogged over as she came back to Hogwarts. She was still on the bench, her stuff at her feet, and now the halls were filled with students. Winifred was now in front of her.

"Dev, you look like your soul just got eaten by a dementor. Are you alright?"

Without thinking, Devony grabbed her bag and Winifred's hand and ran. She had to find somewhere hidden, somewhere were no one could find them.

She ignored Winifred's protests as Devony finally saw a storage room, and pulled them inside, and locked the door.

"Devony, what in the hell are you doing?" Winifred yelled.

Devony put a hand over her mouth to silence her. "Not so loud! Someone will hear us!"

Winnie tore her hand off of her face and breathed heavily. "What's gotten into you? Just five minutes ago you looked dead, and now you look like you could win a quidditch tournament. What's wrong?"

Devony pulled her hand through her hair. "I don't know. I-it just happened in Divination…we were talking and…"

"Wait, wait. Who is 'we'?"

"Fred," Devony said exasperated. "Fred and I were talking…he wanted to know what happened on the date and then I told him…then we were joking like we always do and then…then…"

Winifred took Devony's arms to slow her down. "Devony, you are going to have to _slow down_. I can't understand a word you're saying!"

Devony breathed in and out for a while, trying to recapture the serenity she needed to word a sentence.

"We were out in the halls after Divination. He grabbed my arm and pulled up to him. We both looked into each others eyes and…I never felt anything like it before. It was like my fathers butterfly collection had been set free. I went to Binns class and after my test I told him I need to go to the nurse. I sat on the bench and started to remember everything Fred and I did together. I didn't even know I was doing it either; it just happened. I remembered little things he would do to make me laugh, and all the things I had told him about myself…"

Devony found her eyes glued to the floor. She realized she was still talking to Winnie, her hands still place don her arms. Devony looked up at Winifred who's mouth was opened and eyes looked completely shocked.

"What, what is it?"

Winnie's hands dropped to her sides, her eyes still wide. "Devony…you're in love with Fred Weasley."

**THE TRUTH FINALLY COMES OUT! I've waited so long for this chapter; I just never knew how the hell I was going to come up with it. But I think I preserved it pretty well. I hope it was long enough to hold all of you for a while. The next few chapters will be _very_ interesting for me to write. All about these hidden feelings of Devony will finally be revealed. My fingers are shaking with anticipation just writing it right now! Anywho, I cannot believe how long this writer's block took to get rid of. I hope you all don't hate me too much. Any ideas? I'm totally open for it. Thanks guys.**

— **Ellie**


	14. Chapter 14: Intervention

**FINALLY! A COMPUTER! Well, it's my sisters but until mine is fixed, I'm allowed to use and write on it however much I need. **

**I cannot express how sorry I am for the delay! I hope you all read my authors note which will explain why there was such a delay. But at least now I have a computer to write on.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of J. K.'s characters. I mean, come on, if I did would I have made Fred die? I think we all know the question to that one.**

Chapter 14.

Intervention

"Excuse me?"

Devony stared at Winifred as if she had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Which she had.

Winnie's mouth went into a smile. "It actually makes sense now! I saw in Herbology how you would always look over at Fred when he was talking to Alexandra. Now I understand that you were jealous!"

Devony's eyes went large as she tore Winifred's arms from hers. There was a silence in the closet in which Devony tried to say something to defend herself but couldn't come up with anything. She huffed in protest, grabbed her bag off of the floor and threw open the closet door making a loud echo as it slammed on the stone wall. She walked fast down the hall almost running into two first year Ravenclaw's, nearly scaring them as she grumbled to herself.

_How could she say that? Me—of all people—in _love_ with Fred. _

"Devony! Deovny, wait up!"

Devony paid no mind to Winifred's calls as she turned left into the snowy courtyard. It was beautiful. The tree's and sidewalk layered with a mere two inches of snow. She stopped in the middle of the courtyard hearing Winifred's running footsteps behind her.

"Gosh you're fast," Winifred said, gasping for breath. Devony heard her walk up behind her but did not turn her head. "Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment?"

Devony rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not a child."

"Then why are you acting like it, running away from me and all?"

Devony tore her gaze from the beautiful tree in front of her and turned to Winifred. "I was not!"

Winifred crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. The look in her brown eyes reminded Devony of her mother scolding her whenever she would step out of line in the Academy. At the moment, she did not need her mother's scolding. She needed her friend.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!"

"Why? Because you know I'm right?"

Devony groaned in protest and tried to walk away again. Winifred stepped in her path, not letting her get by again.

"Dev, listen to me. Is it really that bad that you could like Fred? Even just a little bit?"

"Well—,"

"Answer truthfully."

Devony sighed. There was no way in getting around Winifred. Mentally and emotionally that is. Devony could have just pushed her aside like a branch if she wanted. "I guess not…but Winnie, its Fred we're talking about! Fred Weasley! A boy I've only met a short two months ago."

Winifred shrugged her shoulders. "A lot can happen in two months. Romeo and Juliette confessed their love in one night."

Of course Winifred would throw something like that in her face, something they both bonded over. But Devony wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Romeo, however, was romantic. Fred thinks that giving sweets that make boils erupt over your face is hilarious."

Winifred nodded and took in the valid point. "So Fred may not be the most amorous, but that's just how he is! And I know for a fact that you don't want a love-dovey character either. You both would throw up if either one of you recited poetry everyday."

That was also a valid point.

"Answer me this then," Winifred said, all seriousness in her tone. "What goes through your mind when he talks to Alexandra in Herbology. Whenever he says something funny and she's smiling and laughing with him. What are you thinking? What is your heart feeling?"

Devony turned her face to the ground. That wasn't even the worst of it. Whenever she was with Fred and Alexandra would pass by in the hall, Alexandra would pull her hair behind her ear, bite her lip, and smile at him. What was she thinking? She was thinking of pulling out her wand and flinging her across the school. What was her heart feeling?

"Anger…sadness…jealousy."

Winifred didn't I-told-you-so smile, she knew it would only annoy her friend. "Then why are you holding back? Maybe he feels something too."

Devony bit her lip and kept staring at the floor. "That isn't exactly easy for me."

"Why not?" Winnie asked with a chuckle in her voice.

Devony cleared her throat. "Well, see. The thing is that…" She trailed off in a mumble.

Winifred cupped her hand to ear, "Sorry what was that?"

Devony breathed out in annoyance that she had to say it twice now. She said in a low whisper, "I…have never had…a boyfriend."

After a moment of silence and cold wind rustling the trees Devony looked up. Winifred's lower lip was quivering and Devony thought she looked like she was going to cry.

"Winifred, are you alright—"

Winifred suddenly interrupted with an outburst of laughter. Her face was red and couldn't get a breath of air into her lungs.

"Winifred!" Devony cried out in frustration. Winifred was holding her stomach now as Devony's cheeks were going pink with embarrassment.

"Oh, oh…Devony…I'm sorry!" Winifred said through little bits of laughter as she tried to compose herself. "It's just…I never thought…that you, _Devony Laurent_…had been single all her life."

Devony crossed her arms stood there waiting for her friend to stand up properly. "Well believe it, because it's true."

"Alright, alright," Winifred said now back to her normal self, "I was wrong to laugh at you. I'm sorry. Very, very, insensitive of me."

"You got that right. And you better not tell anyone or else you will find yourself glued to your sheets one day."

Winifred smiled and nodded her head. "Fair enough. Any more secrets I should know about?"

Devony, arms still crossed, looked down and kicked some snow at her feet. "I've also never…kissed…anyone."

Winifred put her hand over her mouth to prevent more giggles coming out. Devony's cheeks seemed to radiate pink now and turned away from Winifred.

"I'm not laughing! I swear!" Winnie said walking around to Devony to face her. "But, seriously, Dev. Did your parents keep you locked up in your house or something?"

Devony shrugged feeling her cheeks go back to normal. "When you're in a all girls school, you don't see too many boys. And my mom never really taught me about boys anyway. And I never had and real friends at the academy so they never introduced me to anyone."

Winnie shook her head. "That's incredible. A seventeen year old girl who—"

Devony covered her friends mouth with her hand and glared at her. "Do. Not. Repeat. It."

Winnie smiled and nodded. Devony dropped her hand put her bag on her shoulder again. "Let's just go to study hall or something."

"Not so fast, we aren't finished on this subject. We have to figure out how Fred feels about you, then how to get you to tell him that you like him…"

Devony rolled her eyes as her friend droned on. They both walked back towards the hallway when she heard two familiar voices walking towards them.

"…like Julia would ever stand a chance!"

Devony put an arm to Winifred to stop her from entering the hall way.

"What are you doing?" Winifred asked. Devony put a finger to her lips and made them both stand back against the pillar to hide.

"That's what I'm saying," Larissa said. "She flirted with Matthew Maddox. A _Ravenclaw_. Like she stood any chance with that nerd."

Devony felt herself tense up, and didn't feel her hand turn into a fist until Winifred put her hand over it to calm her down. The two now came into focus as they passed the pillar. The sight of the two Gryffindors put a bad taste in Devony's mouth. How could they even be in this house? They should have gone into Slytherin; they would seem more at home then. Suddenly, Alexandra stopped

"You know what I think is even funnier than those two?" Alexandra giggled behind her hand.

Larissa raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What?'

"That Hufflepuff girl flirting with George Weasley. What was her name?"

Larissa's expression changed to annoyance. "Zoe Something-or-other. What the hell is she doing with someone like him?"

Alexandra shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. But he seems to be flirting back."

"What, is he mentally ill?" Larissa asked with a snort.

Devony tried to charge at the mean girls but Winifred managed to keep her were she was at. It was hard to control her when her friends were being dissed by the meanest girls in the school.

Larissa and Alexandra turned their heads, thinking they heard some sort of disturbance. Luckily, the two other girls had shrunk to the ground before they had been spotted.

"I swear, this place just keeps getting creepier by the year," Larissa said tugging her robes closer to her body.

"Well, anyway, I'm sure it won't go far. I mean, it's only a matter of time before she does something to screw up."

"She does it all the time, so why not now?" Larissa put together, smiling from ear to ear.

Then the two continued to walk and talk about something Devony had no interest in—Vincent Kingsley.

"I cannot believe those girls," cried Winifred. "Haven't they nothing better to do than complain and groan and make other's lives miserable?"

"It's all because Zoe accidentally spilled water on Larissa's shoes. A bunch of sour grapes that happened years ago."

The two headed back into the hallway and Devony followed wherever Winifred was taking her. She kept ranting about how rude they were the years before. However, Devony wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking of one thing she did when she was threatened in the Academy: prank. Revenge prank. Her best kind of prank because it had even more spunk to it.

Before she knew it, they were closing near the study hall area and Winifred was still talking. "…would not stand for it. Just imagine if the shoe was on the other foot! What if they where talked about like the butt of someone's joke? Ooh, the color would be drained from their faces! The hairs on my arms sticking up."

_No wonder_, Devony thought, _it's the closest she'd ever get to pranking someone; just thinking about it makes her—wait. Color…hair…_

Devony stopped dead in her tracks. Winifred turned to Devony with a puzzled look on her face.

"Dev…?"

Devony suddenly embraced Winifred very quickly and very strongly. "Winnie, if you were a boy I could kiss you!"

Winifred broke free from her grasp and looked up at her friend. "What on earth…"

"No time to explain, I'll tell it to you later. Or, rather show you," Devony said grinning. "I've gotta run, I'll see you later!"

Not ever waiting for her goodbye, Devony almost sprinted down the hallway. If she wanted to pull off this prank (which she wanted to OH so badly) then she would have to go to the people who had the right artillery.

Devony slowed down seeing Filch at the end of the hallway having a stern talk with some short Slytherins. She walked at a fast pace to avoid his radar-like vision. It seemed to work as he still was scolding them as she turned the corner.

Looking over her shoulder one last time, she began to run again. There were only two people she could turn to who had the right stuff and would give it to her, no questions asked. And where would these two be while class was still in session for another thirty minutes? The Gryffindor Common room of course.

She walked up the steps to the Fat Lady and said the password quickly and gained entrance.

She breathed out in content as she saw the two red heads playing cards on the sofa near the fire. It looked like George was winning since he had only two more cards in his hand compared to Fred's seven.

Suddenly she got a tight knotted feeling in her stomach as she stared at the back of Fred's head. Everything earlier today came flooding back into her mind and she had to lean against the wall for support.

_Fred Weasley. _

And for some odd reason, she thought just now that he was the only guy to make feel this way. To feel a tight knot in her stomach and fall against the wall. That git!

But she tore it out of her mind. She was here to speak business, not get to the bottom about her feelings…if they were existent, that is. So she shook her head, stood straight and headed over towards the couch. George turned his head up, surprised and then smiled.

"Hi, Dev. Come to join us play cards—"

"—since you so rudely ignored us in Binns class," Fred pointed out, finishing the sentence.

Devony rolled her eyes like it was no big deal and went behind the couch so she could see the both of them.

"I did not ignore you; I had cramps and then asked if I could go to the nurse."

Fred and George looked her up and down. "You seem fine now."

"That isn't the point," she briskly, "the point is…I'm ready."

Fred turned his whole body to look at her. "Ready for what?"

Devony put on her slyest smile. "For my first prank; I'm going to pull it off tomorrow. I'll need to buy something of yours."

The Weasley twins looked at each other and said their famous long 'yes' together.

"How can we be of assistance?" George asked.

Devony jumped over the back of the couch and landed in between he two boys. "I need something that can change the color of something. Something that someone could drink or swallow and then something a certain color."

The twins looked over the girl's head and nodded to each other. Fred suddenly reached in his bag and began to fumble around for something.

"This isn't something we usually give out since it doesn't make the person sick," George said. "And because we never really tried it out before."

"But it your case, it sounds almost perfect," Fred said coming up from his bag. In his hand was a small vile of a dark purple syrupy liquid. "Just pour a small drop of this onto something the victim will consume and in about fifteen seconds the color will spread over the needed area."

"How will it know what I want to change color?" Devony asked.

"After you have dropped it onto the food substance, wave your wand over it and saw what you want it to cover," George said.

She looked back at Fred and started to reach for the bottle.

"Ah, ah, ah. We need payment," Fred said holding it out of her reach.

She huffed out a breath and crossed her arms. "Fine. How much?"

The twins look at each other and nodded and said, "Two galleons and do our History of Magic homework."

"What?" Devony hollered standing up from the couch to look at them.

"It could have been three galleons," George shrugged.

Devony rolled her eyes and looked in her bag to find her coin pouch. She didn't trust her money in her room where Larissa or Alexandra could find it. She tossed two galleons at them and in return Fred gave her the vile.

"Might we ask who this prank is for?" George asked biting down on the galleon.

"A certain Slytherin?" Fred asked hopefully. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Devony just grasped the vile in her fingers and held behind her back. "You'll see tomorrow. Breakfast time."

As Devony settled herself into one of the plush chairs and stared at the vile as the contents inside slopped around like, the sound of the door of the common room opening sounded in Devony's ears.

Another red head, Ron, walked into the room making a bee-line to his brothers. "Lee said you two would be in here," he said setting down his bag.

"Why wouldn't we?" Fred asked putting his coin into his pocket.

"We always sneak out of Binns class when he has nose stuck in his book," George said doing the same.

"Hi, Ron," Devony said from behind him.

Ron jumped, not noticing there was a girl behind him. "Oh, uh…hey, Deovny." A slight blush crept onto his white cheeks. "You scared me. I thought you might have been someone else."

Devony's brow furrowed as she leaned forward. "Why would that scare you?"

Ron turned to his brothers, who were listening, and then back to the girl. He said in a hushed voice, "Because we found a place. For the defense meetings! Tonight, eight o'clock, opposite wall of Barnabas tapestry."

"Awesome," the twins said in unison.

"Make sure when you come no one is watching and spread word to those you know that came to Hogshead," Ron said before leaving through the only entrance.

"I'll get Zoe when the time comes," Devony said putting the vile in a safe pocket of her bag.

"We can all meet up at seventh floor before we go," George said.

"Won't this be a fun night," Fred said raising his eyebrows with a grin.

**REVIEWS! PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! They make those warm fuzzies in my heart AND head for writing :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Someone to Laugh With

**Wow. About two years some of you guys have been waiting, huh? I feel terrible about it, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really want to pick this story back up. You guys really like this story and I didn't realize what it meant to most of you. With college coming up soon and a part-time job it'll be difficult but I've got all these ideas buzzing in my head, so hopefully I can find some time. Thanks for staying with me guys, it means a lot. And I hope I don't let you down.**

**I own nothing from J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 15.

Someone to Laugh With

The time was now six o'clock and the Great Hall's ceiling was again illuminated by the hundreds of candles floating above them. Students began to shove through the enormous wooden double doors as they smelled the wonderful aroma coming from the tables.

Devony spotted and sat down in front of Ginny who greeted her with a smile as she dug into her medium-rare steak and baby carrots. After idle chit-chatter about classes, Ginny leaned over her plate and asked, "Did anyone ever tell you about the Barnabus tapestry, Devony?"

She stopped cutting her roast chicken and looked up at the red head and winked. The other students around her had no idea what they were talking about, just the way she planned for it to stay. "Yes, I hear it's very beautiful. Ron told me earlier."

Ginny nodded and began to strike up another conversation with one of her friends beside her.

Devony was about to dish herself another helping of the small boiled potatoes when her eyes happened to land on Winifred. She hadn't touched her full plate of food and looked like she was staring off into the distance in front of her. She was just sitting there, playing with her hair, which is something Devony had never seen her do. Fiddling.

She was about to get up and ask if something was the matter when she noticed something about her face; she was smiling. She couldn't tell at first when her mouth was closed. But now she could tell when her little white teeth were showing.

_What in the hell is she smiling about? Not another perfect score on her History of Magic essay. _

Then she saw that Winifred wasn't staring off into space. She was looking at someone. As carefully as she could, she looked in the direction Winifred was and followed it across the room.

Her eyes landed onto the Slytherin table.

All the students at the Slytherin table were wrapped up in their own important conversations. Even, for once, Vincent was talking to his burly crew about something, probably the upcoming Quiddich match and not teasing some poor first year. Among them she did notice Wesley Shang; however he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was smiling at something…or someone.

Devony gasped as she looked back and forth at the two who were flirting and sending secret massages through their stares and batting eyelashes. Once in a while Winnie would look away bashfully and then Wesley would chuckle to himself at her innocence.

Devony could have puked.

"Dev, are you alright?"

She snapped back to her table and looked at the person, Ginny, who was talking to her. Her eye brow was raised and was giving her a questionable look at her gaping mouth. Devony quickly shut it and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Sure, I'm fine; why wouldn't I—"

Just then she caught sight of the twins walking side by side into the hall, not a care in the world. She got lost in her words as they walked past her and continued their path to Lee.

She was just about to finish her sentence when she yet saw another gruesome sight. Alexandra looked up from her plate and smiled brightly.

"Hi, Fred," she said loudly.

Fred turned around and nodded his head towards her. She took that as an invitation to stand up and walk towards him. While George sat down next to Lee, Fred remained standing as Alexandra continued to ask him something. Whatever it was Fred had nodded his head and agreed. Then, to Devony's disgust, Alexandra hugged him around the neck.

Devony's face froze as she turned back to her plate, not letting herself see if Fred hugged her back of not. She grabbed her fork and stabbed one of the round boiled potatoes on her plate and shoved it into her mouth.

"I wouldn't call that fine," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "By the look of things, you're giving off a jealous vibe of Alexandra."

Devony jerked her head up and almost choked on her food. "How in the world could you call me jealous of _that_?"

Ginny shrugged and tried to hide a smile. "Because she hugged my brother…perhaps?"

Devony rolled her eyes and pretended to wave off her friend's comment easily. It was a bit hard when she felt a blush appear on her cheeks. But she was determined not to show what she felt for Fred, even though she wasn't sure at the moment.

"That's absurd. Why would that bother me?"

Ginny shrugged as she ate again. "Don't ask me, I'm just observing. Just like I'm observing how your cheeks can get that shade of red in only a matter of four seconds."

Devony was about to argue when the bell sounded to signal everyone that supper had ended. Ginny giggled as she waved goodbye and went to find Harry, most likely. Like Devony, she never told anyone about her feelings for a boy but someone could always tell. And that girl had it bad for the Boy Who Lived.

Devony half thought of following her red headed friend and making fun of her, but suddenly stopped and remembered her mission. She stood on her tip toes and looked around for Zoe. It made it incredibly hard since the little Hufflepuff was so short. But after weaving through masses of people (and stepping on Alexandra's foot "accidentally"), she spotted the short blonde walking up stairs to go to the library.

After much pushing and shoving she finally got to the first stair case whereas now the Hufflepuff had made halfway down the hall of the second floor. Devony wondered how such a small girl could walk so quickly up the large steps.

Devony ran up the stairs taking two at a time and finally arrived in front of the library doors. She walked into the entrance and began to go through the many rows of bookcases, dodging the books that were floating around. At last she found Zoe by the Charms section, sitting down reading a book much too big for her to hold up.

"Finally," Devony breathed out as she sat down next to Zoe. She jumped in her seat and looked over at her, realized it was her friend and smiled.

"Hi Devony," she said merrily.

Checking over her shoulders and found no other people around her she leaned over the table and said, "Tonight at eight, next to the Barnabas tapestry is where we'll meet the twins."

Her eyes lit up like the candles in the Great Hall. "What for?!"

"Shh!" Devony shushed her friend and looked up again to see if anyone had heard them. "For the meetings with Harry teaching us defense."

At first Devony could see a glimmer of disappointment but then she cheered up again. "Then we should leave here at quarter 'til?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Devony asked getting up. "I'm going back to the common room to relax." If there were all going to train, she wanted to get some rest before running around doing spells

Zoe shot out of her seat and grabbed Devony's wrists. "Please Devony? I don't do well in Charms and I really need help on my homework!"

Devony sighed, but couldn't help the look in those blue eyes. "Fine. But only because you'll help me with my Transfiguration essay later."

Zoe nodded, gave her friend's hands a little squeeze and sat back down with the boulder sized book.

So in the next forty minutes, Devony had her elbow propped up on the table with her head in her hand, practically feeding all the answers to Zoe for her homework on a silver spoon. Yawning, she looked down at her watch and that the big hand had now landed on the number eight.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath as she struggled to close the charms book and put it back on its proper shelf.

"Hey!" Zoe tried to jump up to Devony's height to grab the book back again. "Do you know how long it took me to jump to get that book? We still have ten more questions to go."

"Well _we_ only have a few minutes to try to get up four flights of stairs," Devony said in urgency. She ignored the people who shushed around her as she led Zoe by the hand out into the hallway.

The two girls hurried over to the staircases that almost never stopped moving and hopped onto one of the moving ones. Devony didn't even bother checking her watch; she knew already that she was late to meet the twins. And she was sure Fred was going to give her hell about it just because he could. What was it with him and punctuality? He was almost always late for class—

"Watch out, Dev!"

Zoe caught her friend by the arm and pulled her back. Devony shook herself out of her trance and looked ahead. The stairs had not yet reached the next level of the floor and was still moving in the empty space. Zoe had just saved her from plummeting to her death.

"Thanks," Devony breathed, still looking out into the open abyss. The staircase finally reached its destination and the two girls walked carefully off of it.

"Day dreaming again?" Zoe asked a little annoyance in her voice. But Devony couldn't blame her; she had nearly just killed herself.

"No," she answered. "I was just thinking. I'd really don't want to be late for the first meeting. You know, we don't want to miss anything important."

The Hufflepuff gave her a skeptical looked, but decided to ignore it. She ran again side by side with her friend but both were careful not to get seen by anyone.

She hated lying to people, especially to one of her best friends, but what was she supposed to say? That she was thinking of Fred and got side-tracked? No way. Winifred already thought she was in love with him and Ginny was suggesting something. Devony didn't need anyone else assuming she liked Fred.

Many hallways and staircases later, including an annoying visit from Peeves, the two girls made it to the seventh floor of Hogwarts.

"Do you know where this tapestry is?" Devony asked looking around.

"Should be around the corner," she answered, pointing to the right corner of the hallways. The two girls began to walk steadily towards the right of the hallway. They heard two voices whispering and suddenly they stopped. Devony began to slow her pace as she neared the corner becoming very suspicious.

She crept up along the wall until she was about two inches from turning the corner. She felt Zoe tapping her shoulder and could see her face from the corner of her eye. It was the 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?' face. Devony waved her off and turned back to the corner.

The hallway was dead silent except for the sound of the fire dancing in the lanterns above their heads. Devony quieted her breathing as she was about to stick her head out of the corner and counted backwards from three.

_Three…two…one!_

As she turned the corner, her head collided with what she thought was the wall. She couldn't have missed the corner; she was just staring at it! But then she heard someone whisper very loudly, "Shit!"

She rubbed her eyes and came to face Fred holding his head in his hand rubbing his nose. "Watch where the bloody hell you're going!"

She rubbed her forehead and shouted softly, "You smashed into my head too, Fred!"

George came from around the corner and sighed. "Good goin', Fred. The two bludgers from the Slytherin team were actually two pretty girls."

"You thought we were Bole and Derrick?" Devony seethed at Fred.

"You think we're pretty?" Zoe asked clasping her hands behind her back smiling. George smiled cheekily and walked over to her.

"We'd better get inside. Wouldn't want to be late and disobey the rules, would we?' George said in a voice imitating Umbridge. Zoe let out a cute, bubbly laugh that had George in lopsided grin. He led her around the corner to another hallway. On the left side was a wooden door that he led her to inside.

"This wouldn't have happened if you were late," Fred teased to Devony, knowing she hated it when he told her she was late. She glared him.

"And what would you know about being early to _anything_?"

Fred's face was a mixture of surprise and anger; mostly anger. "Whoa, whoa. What's your problem?" Devony didn't answer; instead she just turned the corner and proceeded to the wooden door.

"Look, Miss Snappy," Fred said, quick on her heels, "I'm sorry that I hurt your precious forehead, but I'm sure the bruise will go away after a few days," Fred whispered in annoyance.

Devony whipped herself around to face him and glared again. "You are so _thick-headed!_"

"Would you lower your voice," Fred whispered again coming closer to her and matching her stare. "You're going to give us away!"

Devony huffed and went inside the polished door. Before she had the chance to think about finding Zoe, she took in her surroundings. Bookshelves took up most of the room on the walls, filled with books of all things imaginable for dueling. Soft cushions lay on the surprisingly clean floor and a number of magical instruments were placed on shelves. Devony on recognized a few of them, such as Sneakoscopes and a large Foe Glass.

The students who had been to the secret Hog's Head meeting were all here and accounted for, even the annoying Hufflepuff, Zacharias, had showed up and was on the cushion a few feet away from her. Devony finally moved herself to where Zoe and the twins were. George and Zoe were talking in hushed tones while Fred was on the other side of his brother, fascinated by his shoes at the moment. Devony did not make eye contact with Fred as she passed by him and stood next to Zoe. She crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.

"Why the cold shoulder to Fred?" Zoe asked, taking a break from her conversation. Before Devony could think of some way to avoid the question, a loud click sounded from the door. Harry Potter took the key out and put it in his pocket and the room grew quiet immediately.

Very timidly, Harry addressed and welcomed the students. After telling some of the others what the Dark Detectors were, Hermione spoke up.

"I think we ought to elect a leader," she said

"Harry's leader," Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw, said as though Hermione was mad enough not to say it.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and gives him authority. So, everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Though she did not know Harry very well, she could tell by her friend's unwavering trust that he was a natural born leader. She raised her hand, as did everyone else. Everyone else, that is, except Zacharias. She looked down at him and glared. Luckily he had chosen the moment to look up at her at that moment and then raised his hand as well.

"Er, right. Thanks," Harry said, his face getting to a light shade of pink. Devony suppressed a giggle. "And—what Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said this time brightly. "It would promote the feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked.

Devony smiled and chuckled at this. "I'm in favor of that."

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" Fred spoke up. George and Zoe laughed at his joke, but Devony didn't dare move a facial muscle as she fought the urge to laugh. Zoe must have sensed her tension because she turned her head to give her a strange look.

Hermione frowned at the twin. "I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" offered Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about."

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

Devony gave appreciative laughter at Ginny's idea. Everyone else agreed on this as Hermione pinned the list of names onto the wall and wrote across the top _Dumbledore's Army_. When she sat down on her cushion again, Harry began to speak.

"Right, shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expeliarmus_, you know, the disarming charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful—"

"Oh, _please_." Devony rolled her eyes as she heard Zacharias speak. "I don't think _Expeliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

Devony could feel everyone glaring at the Hufflepuff but no one said anything when Harry said, "I've used to against him. It saved my life last June."

That shut Smith up very quickly. Next, Harry instructed his 'students' to get into pairs so that they could practice on each other.

Devony could already tell that from the way Zoe was fidgeting with her hands she wanted to practice with George. And that would mean she would have to partner up with Fred.

"Hey, George?" Zoe asked turning to her left to face him.

"Yeah?" he answered pretty hastily.

"I was wondering if—"

"George, come on, let's get to practicing," Fred interrupted grabbing his arm. Devony looked at him in surprise. It quickly turned into a glare as she grabbed Zoe's sweater.

"Yeah, let's go Zoe," Devony said pulling her friend to a private part of the training area. As she pulled Zoe away he could feel her stumble, not expecting Devony to suddenly drag her away from her other friends.

"What the hell was that for? I was going to ask George to be my partner, which was, if you haven't noticed, a big step for me!" Zoe forcefully took her wand from her pocket, gripping it with white knuckles.

Devony sighed as she took her wand from her pocket and turned it over in her hand guiltily. She peered over at George who was only a few yards away since Zacharias Smith was in between them with his partner.

George, too, seemed disappointed but tried to hide by practicing his frustration on Fred, which he was rather good at.

"I'm sorry," Devony said genuinely, "but looks like Fred wanted to work with George today. He obviously did not want to work with me. Did you see how quickly he dragged George away?"

Devony said the spell and pointed it at Zoe. It was a little shaky and almost didn't hit, but it got Zoe's wand out of her hand. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Devony mumbled.

"Are you alright, Dev?" Zoe asked, getting her wand that had landed only a foot away.

Devony shook her head. This spell was easy, so why was she doing so poorly? "Let me try again. I guess I'm still just mad at Fred; it's getting me off my game. I mean, who can blame me?"

Devony said the spell again, only to miss and it hit the wall.

"He just makes me so mad! He just ran into me, didn't give me a proper apology and made fun of me in process. Plus this morning he and Alexandra were all over each other—"

"Alexandra?" Zoe asked. "Why do you care about her?"

Devony rolled her eyes and got ready for another attack. "I _don't_ care about her. Why should I? She's mean, rude, and spoiled!" Devony tried again to hit Zoe with the spell, to no avail. It almost nearly hit Angelina, going right over her head.

Zoe put her hand up as Devony tried to attack her opponent again. "Let me try." Devony sighed and stood there, her hand clenching her wand.

"So, here's another question. Is that why you've been so cold to Fred lately? He's been spending time with Alexandra?"

Devony was so shocked at what Zoe said, she jolted back when she used the spell and had a direct hit on Devony's wand. There was a slight smile on Zoe's lips, but Devony wasn't sure if it was because of the hit or the fact she hit a nerve with the Gyffindor's.

Devony pursed her lips and went to pick up her wand a few yards away from her feet. She stomped back over to Zoe and raised her wand to cast the spell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Devony said trying to keep her voice calm. She cast the spell, but missed Zoe by a long shot and hit a bookshelf, sending books flying, hitting Zacharias in the back.

"Oi!" Zacharias whirled around to glare at Devony as she rolled her eyes and held her hands up.

"Accident!"

He arrowed his eyes and turned back around to his chuckling partner. While Devony was preoccupied with this, Zoe took the chance to hit Devony with the spell again. It hit hard, so hard Devony was rubbing her palm. Zoe walked over, picked her friend's wand up and said, "I was wondering when you'd find out you liked him."

Devony gave Zoe a disturbed look. "When have I ever given you the impression I liked Zacharias?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and smacked her in the arm. "No him you dummy!" Zoe smiled and leaned closer. "I meant Fred."

Devony opened her mouth to protest and which turned into being a questionable look. "How did you…?"

Zoe shrugged. "For a long time I knew you'd end up liking him, it was only a matter of time before you would find out yourself. I'm usually good at observing things like this. I'm also good at finding things, most Hufflepuffs are."

"Thanks for that last part," Devony said raising an eyebrow at the random fact. "But I don't like—"

"Don't lie to me," warned Zoe pointing at finger. "I can also tell when someone is lying to me."

By the look of her face, Zoe was serious about this too. "I…I honestly don't know. I'm just not sure." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm trying to figure it out."

Zoe patted her back and smiled. "You'll figure it out Dev, you're a smart person."

Devony smiled down at the Hufflepuff. She was really fortunate to have someone as special as her for a friend.

A few moments later, the two girls saw something peculiar happening to Zacharias. Even thought his partner was not casting the spell, Zacharias's wand was being flown out of his hand. Whenever the poor boy tried to get his wand back, it happened over and over again.

Zoe chuckled, poked Devony in the side and pointed to the twins. The two were taking turns on the Hufflepuff boy, shooting his wand from his hand. Harry caught the red-heads in the act and they stopped.

Devony's mouth curled into a smile and raised her wand. "We should have some fun too."

Almost reading Devony's thoughts, Zoe giggled and raised her wand as well. They both waiting until the twin's backs were turned and then they both hit them with the spell.

The boy's wands went flying in either direction. The two looked dumbly around to find the culprits. Finally, their eyes landed on the two girls who smiled and waved. Zoe was actually the one who smiled and George took it in the friendly way. Devony on the other hand had a smirk across her lips, while Fred narrowed his eyes and turned away.

To Devony's left she could hear Zoe chuckling. "You're like a seven year old, hitting your crush so they won't know you like them."

Devony continued to glower at Zoe until she heard a whistle rang out around the practice area. It was Harry saying it was ten after nine. Everyone got wide-eyed and began to collect their wands. Everyone agreed on the next meeting on Wednesday and then went out the door in pairs of four. Zoe somehow managed to drag Devony over to the twins near the door.

"I guess we should go our separate ways now," Zoe said half-heartedly.

"Wait," George said quickly, "I should walk you back to the kitchens, just in case Filch catches you; I know all the places to hide."

"You sure?" Zoe said eyes bright. "You might get in trouble on your way back."

George shrugged and put his hands in his pockets coolly. "It'll be worth it."

Zoe smiled bashfully and began to walk with him in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room. _How was she so charming?_ Devony thought. For someone who is usually so meek, she had a way of putting George into a dopey humor. She couldn't but feel a twinge of jealousy.

The walk to the common room seemed longer than usual and very quiet. The two Gryffindor students refused to talk to each other; that or they refused to speak until the other did.

Fred stuck his hand sin his pockets and sniffed.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Hm?" he turned to her.

"I thought you said something," Devony shrugged.

"Oh."

More silence followed. She sighed as the two walked up a flight of stairs to the Fat Lady in the portrait.

"I forgot the password," Fred admitted.

"Merlin's beard," Devony groaned. "Of course you did."

Fred put his hand son his hips. "I'm sorry, sometimes people forget things."

"Just like some people are a little late to things, but I learned from you that no matter what, you should yell at your friends." Devony yelled in a hushed tone.

"You know that started out as an innocent joke, and you totally blew it out of proportion," Fred informed her.

"I blew it!" Devony seethed. "You are impossible, Weasley."

The Fat Lady put up a finger. "Excuse me, would you like to—"

"Not now," he interrupted.

"Hey," Devony shoved his arm. His eyes grew larger. "Don't talk to her that way, she didn't do anything."

"Yes, thank you." The lady agreed and took a sip out of her glass. "It is almost time to get back into the common room, you two should—"

Devony put her hand up. "We know what time it is, lady."

The Lady huffed and rolled her eyes and opened the portrait, having enough of the two's bickering. "The two of you sound like an old married couple."

Fred let out a loud and mocking laugh. "Who in the right mind would want to marry this one?"

Devony gasped and pushed him out of the way as she entered the common room. "And that is why you'll end up alone when you're old."

"Because of choice!" he yelled at her when they were both in the safe common room.

"Not your choice!" she yelled back. Luckily no one was inside; all other students were in their beds. She tried to race to the girls side of the dormitory. "All you'll have left in life are your stupid puking pastilles and fever fudge that people think are childish. Just another wasted effort."

"I guess those Academy girls really did do a number on you. You really are just as stuck up and snooty like the rest of them."

Her foot hovered over the next step she took. Her grip on the railing tightened in anger and fear that she would fall over. She turned around to Fred who stood staring up at her. His body stature looked confident but his face was trying to hide the guilt in his eyes. He hit something very deep in Devony.

"Am I?" was all she asked. Her hand dropped from the railing and planted both fee on the ground. It sounded like a real question and Fred was unsure of whether he wanted to answer. "Am I really? Do I go around telling girls they're pretty and smart, and then later talk about them in the bathroom like they're trash. All the while knowing they're in there, hiding in the stalls. Do I go out of my way to bump into people making them drop everything in their hands and tell them to watch where they're going? And do I…" she tried to back to the tears out of her eyes so they wouldn't spill. She felt my throat get hot and dry. She took in a huge breath so the catch in her throat wouldn't be heard. She had to look away from him

"Do I make friends with someone for three years…three whole_ years_. Make them feel that they can confide in me with anything, act like I care about them, and tell them they are my _best friend_ and then expose all their secrets across the school like its some big joke?"

Fred was speechless. By now his hands were at his sides, and his shoulders were slumped.

"Do I?!" Devony yelled at him.

The latch on the portrait was heard signaling that someone was coming in. Devony gasped silently. "…right in here, sir." The Fat Lady was heard saying.

"Filch," Devony mouthed at Fred.

He grabbed her arm and whispered, "Get down!"

He threw her down on the rug in front of the fireplace and dove down him self. He put his arm over hers and intertwined his fingers in hers. She turned her head around to him to ask what he was doing.

"Just pretend you're asleep," he whispered into her ear.

She did as she was told and closed her eyes. She could still feel his breath on her neck and shuddered. His body warm on her back. His heart beat was fast on her shoulder. She tried to make her breathing sound normal like she was asleep. But she couldn't help peek at their hands that were close to her face and on the floor. His was on top of hers and clutched her hand, making it seem small. She suddenly relaxed against him and concentrated hard on not being caught.

They heard footsteps behind them shuffle in and then stop. They came up close to the couch and stopped again. Then a chuckle.

"About bloody time."

"George?" Fred and Devony yelled, sitting up.

He only grinned. "I guess we both got some action then, huh Freddie?"

"We thought you were Filch," Fred said pointedly. "We pretended to be asleep."

"What do you mean action?" she asked standing up.

George backed up and smiled fondly. "I don't kiss and tell Dev."

"Hey," she called after him as he tried to go to his room. He turned. "Just…be careful with her okay?"

George nodded, a smile still on his lips. "I will, but don't worry too much about her. She's tough, more than she lets on."

Devony half smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

He went up to bed and now she was with the other red head.

She sat down on the couch and stared at the fire.

Fred chuckled. "Wow that was close."

Devony said nothing and continued to stare at the fire. Fred frowned and sat on the couch near her.

"I was wrong. You aren't stuck up and snooty, Dev. You really aren't. I was—mad. Really angry. But that's no excuse. I had no right to say that to you. You are…one of the best people I know actually. You're nice, really smart, brave and willing to anything for a friend. I was just being stupid. As usual."

Devony glanced at Fred who was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped and looking down at the rug.

"I was angry too. Your inventions aren't stupid, they're ingenious. _You_ aren't stupid," Devony admitted. "You don't give yourself enough credit actually. You're quite brilliant."

He snorted. "Yeah right."

She turned to him, eyebrows knitted. "Shut up. You are."

Fred blew air out from his teeth. "I'm no Percy or Ginny…" Devony shoved his shoulder hard so he would look at her. "Hey! What is it with you and violence—"

"Listen to me Fred Weasley." She locked her eyes on his. "Don't you ever, for even a moment, compare yourself to your brothers or sisters. Do you hear me? Who says you're stupid? Ginny boasts about you all the time. She said when you were five you changed Ron's teddy bear into a spider. When I was five, I put my pants and shirts on backwards for three months before I figured out I was doing it wrong."

That got a chuckle out of him. "Anyway, so what if you aren't as smart as Percy? You've got nerve. You are good and just and can make anyone smile which is very admirable to me."

"It is?"

"Of course. Sometimes that's all someone needs, is someone to laugh with. There are tons—loads—of people who look up to you. You lift their spirits."

Fred smiled and looked down, scratching his neck. "No one's ever said something that nice to me before."

Devony shrugged and looked away. "Well, don't expect it all the time." She smirked and peeked over at him. He just laughed which made her smile.

It got quiet again as the two looked at the fire place again. It wasn't awkward anymore, but a mutual relaxing moment between the two. Devony was about to excuse herself to bed when Fred spoke again.

"Dev…who did that to you?"

"What are you talking about?" she lied, looking at the floor.

He scooted closer to her, closing the space. "You know what I'm talking about. You can tell me."

The warmth of the room and Fred should have made her start to sweat now, but she only felt cold wash over her body like a bucket of ice water.

_But he should know._

Devony took a breath in and let it back out again shakily. "Her name was Josephine Dubois. She was my very first friend at the academy. One of the only other French and English speakers. She was born French though, but spoke wonderful English. It was my second year and this horrible girl called Victoria Stucker called her a hopeless git. So I stood up to Victoria and gave her a huge wart on the side of her face. Then I made sure Josephine was alright. After that we were inseparable. We talked about _everything_. For years, told each other secrets, desires, ambitions. She was the closest thing I had to a sister even."

"So, fourth year summer her father decided to marry again. It just so happened she married Victoria Stucker's mother. That summer Josephine only wrote me one letter, in June saying how wonderful Victoria was being to her. Giving her beauty tips, helping her in boy things, even apologized for all those years back. Suddenly they were best friends. After that the letters just stopped. When school arrived, I saw Josephine in the halls with Victoria and her posse. Although I didn't want to, I decided to give Victoria a second chance. Maybe she had changed. So I walked up and said hi to Josey…."

"_Hey Josey!" Devony said excitedly. "I have so much to tell about what happened. My dad just got back from Bulgaria with a frozen dragon egg! It looks amazing."_

_Josephine still had her back turned, but Devony could see her friend was glancing from the side of her eye. _

"_Josephine," Devony said again, tapping her on the shoulder. _

_She was about to turn around when Victoria turned her head to Josephine. "Let's go to Potions, Josey. I heard we have a new teacher who is trez magnific."_

_Devony caught Victoria's horrible French impression and rolled her eyes. "Je suis vraiment peur pour sa progéniture."_

_Everyone but Victoria giggled. Now fuming, Victoria pushed past Devony with a hard shove, and the rest followed._

"_Hey!" Devony shouted, as her charm book fell to the floor._

_Victoria stopped and turned to Josephine. "Did you hear something Josey?"_

_Josephine looked back at her. Devony begged with her eyes. _Please. _Josephine looked slowly back at Victoria. _

"_Josephine, please." Devony pleaded, choking back tears._

_She finally looked down at her nails, guilty. "No, I didn't." _

_Victoria smirked briefly and shrugged her shoulders. "Must have been one of the ghosts. Probably an ugly one at that."_

_Josephine nodded and whipped around, following Victoria and leaving Devony puffy-eyed and books on the floor. _

Fred stared at Devony as she looked into the fire. He could see the reflection of the flames in her eyes, dancing around in her pupils. Her face was unreadable, but her eyes told everything.

"Devony—"

"Look, it was a long time ago, I don't even care…"

"It doesn't make it any less painful," Fred pointed out.

"Yeah. You're right," Devony breathed out. He took her hand and grasped it. She looked at him as he stood her up and pulled her into a hug. At first she stood there, feeling slightly stiff. After a moment it felt only right and she stepped into the hug and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"We'd better get to bed. Quidditch game soon you know," she said breaking away.

Fred nodded. "Sure." She departed for the stairs only to be stopped again.

"And Devony?"

"Yes?"

He paused before continuing. "Just so you know: Victoria was wrong. You're one of the petty ghosts."

Devony cracked a smile. "And just so you know, you're one of the only people who I can really laugh with." And she ascended to her bedroom.

Fred watched as she went away until he could no longer see her skirt swish behind her. He let his breath out he did not know he was keeping in and walked up the stairs to his bed.

**I'm very satisfied with this ending, mostly because I put a lot of thought into it. I really wanted to show off the serious and sweet side of Fred, because I figured he couldn't be all jokes all the time. Same with Devony. I hope I didn't disappoint, and there will be more sides like this of Fred to come (but he'll still be himself :) don't worry!)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Match

**Sorry this chapter is late, but it took me fOREVER to write. Lots of things needed to happen and parts of the books need to be examined and looked up. Plus, college will take up a lot of time and so will my job. But I still have down time. You know, like midnight and until whenever I decide to sleep. Hope you enjoy! **

**Also! I was thinking as I re-read HPatPOA how much Slytherins acted really, very mean. I mean, JK can really make us hate most of them! Malfoy, Pansy, and Dumb and Dumber. But as I read and looked at the Hogwarts side of Tumblr, I researched each House. That's when I remembered how I hated stereotyping. I looked at my writing and realized that all of my Slytheirn characters where always the big meanies. I could have kicked myself for being so ignorant. Being a Slytheirn does not mean you are always mean and rude. Anyone can be that way. We need to push away the stereotypes that all Slytherin's are spiteful or that Hufflepuff's are weak, Ravenclaw's are stuck up or that Gryffindor's are stupid. It's bull crap. So, I give you this chapter!**

**I own nothing from J.K Rowling.**

Chap. 16

The Match

Walking around school with this secret felt exhilarating and risky. The feel was euphoria to Devony. This made getting out of bed and smiling at her room mates for once feel great. All the members of the D.A., however, had to be on their best behavior. No practical jokes (noticeable ones that is), no sleeping in class or snide remarks at teachers. Whenever Umbridge droned on and on in class, Devony actually had to pretend to be fascinated instead of asking multiple questions to stall class. Now in the halls she smiled and nodded back at the professor as if she really respected her. Umbridge just ate it up, thinking she was getting the respect she deserved.

At the moment, she was the least of everyone's worries. The quidditch team was in the pits for the most part. With Snape hardly giving practice time for Gryffindor's and Slytherin's many attempts at jinxing the other team, Devony found herself and a few others very paranoid. Their keeper had thrown a spell at Alicia. Plus that fact that Ron usually had low confidence in himself at practice. If there was one missed goal he would put himself down which resulted in letting his guard down.

She made a point of convincing Fred and George to start acting like Ron was actually related to them, since their ongoing joke was that he was not. When they did, it had some effect in his goal keeping. However, this didn't stop Vincent and the Slytherin quidditch team from putting the red head down every chance he got in the hallway. In one corridor, she saw just Ron coming out of the library and pass his group. Vincent whistled at him and commenced in their jeers.

"Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?" he asked.

"Might have to send him to St. Mungo's after we're done with him," Crabbe, a bludger, elbowed his partner, Goyle, while he laughed.

"I've been workin' on my swing. Better watch that pretty face of yours," Goyle threatened. Ron's face was turned away from Devony, but she could tell from the Slytherin's laughter that it wasn't one of confidence.

Ron turned a corner, away from the laughter. A flash of his face as he rushed past didn't escape her. It was green and pitiful. Devony walked briskly down the halls, eyes set on the seventh years.

"Oi!" Their heads turned to the fuming Gryffindor. Their faces were amused, except for Vincent who tried to look nonchalant. "You fellows too scared to pick on someone your own size?"

"What?" Draco asked. "You're his mother? Settling his fights for him?"

Devony stared coldly. "No. I'm here to warn you that if you or any other Slytherin assholes threaten my team, I'll personally put you in the hospital. Two hits. I hit you, you hit the ground." Draco turned a shade lighter but still glared.

"Sure about that?" Goyle asked. He came close. Too close for her liking. He got right down into her face. "Sure would hate to mussy up your nails. You might go crying to McGonagall."

She glared at him. "You _really_ need to get out of my face, fifth year."

He smiled over at his friends who laughed, clearly not afraid of this girl. He leaned down to her hear, so she could see his friends. All smirking and trying to keep it together. Except Vincent. The two stared straight at each other.

"Or what?"

Not even batting an eye, she brought her leg back and kneed him hard. All she heard was a groan and the thump of his big body on the ground. She peered down at him. He had curled up in a ball, his face scrunched into pain. Crabbe ran to him after the shock wore off.

She brought her nails to her face and inspected them. "Would you look at that? Not _one_ nail got mussied. And it looks like you're the one crying."

Crabbe managed to bring his friend to his feet. Goyle, close to tears, glared at her. "You're going to pay for this Laurent. Snape will—"

"Oh goody!" Devony said, suddenly smiling. "Snape will tell Dumbledore and then the whole story will get around school how a Gryffindor girl got a Slytherin right in the balls. I think that will be my next headline, right in the paper. Don't you think?"

Crabbe sneered. "In the match. We'll deal with you then."

"I look forward to it." Devony said threateningly. "Just make sure all of you are padded. Wouldn't want another—," she paused to looked at Goyle, "accident to happen. After all, you have to reproduce sometime in the future. Although, I'm not sure who would want to make children with you lot."

She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

She told Fred and George of her encounter and both were very pleased. The next day, word got around the Goyle would not be in the match the upcoming weekend. Something about a sitting problem that wouldn't heal for another few weeks. However, later it was heard that their reserve bludger, Vincent, would take his place.

"One crisis averted," George said.

"Another created," Fred finished.

With quidditch being more and more intense, it was hard to spread word about the D.A. meetings. Luckily, Hermione managed to solve the problem with a simple galleon coin. The numbers would change to the date of the next meeting and grow hot in your pocket when it did change. Devony thought it was brilliant. With practices left and right, and homework assignments galore, Devony hardly noticed that November had come. And all too suddenly it was the day of the match. Even though the team was getting prepped in the morning, Devony had something else on her mind.

The Great Hall was buzzing with activity in every corner. The match had kids and staff on their toes for weeks. Devony supposed this was the normal for Hogwarts, were as the quidditch team at the Academy was less of a spectacle. The students either wore green or red to express favor for the upcoming match, even went as so far as to paint their faces. She even saw Winnie coming in with her cheeks having red and gold painted hearts. She spotted Devony across the room and rushed over.

"Good luck Dev!" she hugged the Gryffindor who was in the middle of sipping her tea.

"Calm down Winnie." Devony set her cup down and bit into a piece of toast. "I'm a reserve player. I won't actually go out."

Winnie rolled her eyes. "You're still part of the team! And I always support the Gryffindor team."

Devony shrugged. "Really? I would think you had become apart of team Slytherin."

The excitement from Winifred's eyes went away and clouded over with confusion. "Sorry? What does that mean?"

"It means ever since the trip to Hogsmeade you have been quite cozy with Wesley. Don't think I haven't seen you two flirting."

Winifred straightened her back. "What of it? Umbridge hasn't made any rules about flirting."

"No, but there should be something to say about a slimy Slytherin," Devony muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Her tone raised.

Devony turned to the Ravenclaw. "Look, all I'm saying is that one day you hate this Slytherin and the next you praise him like he was Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

Winifred's mouth turned into a frown. "What, I can't get to know the guy after a day? He's actually a very nice person."

"A nice person wouldn't blackmail someone into a date," Devony said coldly.

"So he screwed up. He knows it, I know it, _you_ certainly won't forget it. But he's apologized and regrets for treating me that way. Back when I was younger I thought that all Slytherin's were no good. And when he started to show interest I shut him off and put him down. But…you can't just base people off of what others say, or what House they're in. You know not all Slytherin's are bad people."

Devony glanced across the room at the Slytherin table. She spotted a few, Vincent and his friends, Samantha and hers, and Draco Malfoy. "I have yet to meet a friendly one."

Winnie pointed her finger to the end of the Slytherin table. "See that girl? Her name is Madison Fairly. She stood up for a lot of people over the years for blood purity discrimination in Slytherin, saying that true wizards and witches don't rely on their blood to prove themselves. Made a whole bunch feel stupid for picking on the muggle-borns."

She nodded her head over to another kid at the Slytherin table. "That boy is Nolan Harris. He gives free tutoring to anyone who needs it, any House and any class. And his girlfriend next to him is probably the best person to go to for advice on anything. Really sweet girl."

Winifred turned back to Devony. "I'm sorry that you have such bad experience in Slytherin's, but they aren't all power-hungry bullies."

Devony stared down at her plate. She never liked getting scolded, especially when she knew she was wrong. It made her feel worse. She knew Winnie was right. She should never have judged people based on their House. No one should. Winifred was clever, no doubt about that. But despite rumors about Ravenclaw's, she wasn't stuck up and a know-it-all. She actually wasn't as smart as everyone would think a Ravenclaw would be. She did get good marks, but she didn't always have her nose in the History of Magic book all the time. She was creative, friendly, imaginative, fun.

Even take Zoe for an example. She was sorted in Hufflepuff, and rightly so. She was modest, tolerant (sometimes too much), kind, and honest. Sometimes she could be scared, but other times she showed Devony how brave she could really be. Joining the D.A. was a huge step for her. After being around her new friends, she was discovering how strong she truly was. She hadn't exactly stood up for herself yet, but she was growing more and more confident.

"You're right, Winnie."

Winifred scrunched her eyebrows and leaned back to look Devony over. "I'm what?"

"You're right. I'm just being close minded."

"Devony Laurent is admitting she's wrong? Mark this one in the books…"

Devony rolled her eyes. "Knock it off. I'm serious!"

Winnie smiled. "I know you are. And I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I know," Devony sighed. "But I needed that wake up call. Even though I have met a rotten bunch of Slytherin's, not all are horrible. And…I suppose if you really think Wesley is a good person…I could give him a shot at being approved by me."

She was suddenly wrapped again into a powerful hug by Winifred. "Oh, you'll really like him! Once he's not around Vincent, he's a really nice guy."

"Who's a nice guy?" asked Zoe, appearing across the table from the two girls.

"Winifred's boyfriend," Devony said unraveling the Ravenclaw's arms from around her neck.

"He's not my boyfriend," Winnie said, and then smiled at Zoe, "yet."

Zoe smiled back. She wore her yellow Hufflepuff scarf and a red beanie, obviously in favor of the Gryffindor's for the match. "In that case, I wish both of you luck."

"Morning ladies," two familiar voices echoed. Fred and George walked up, decked in red and gold, same as Devony.

"Morning Fred. George," Zoe said, smiling at his name. He looked at her and smiled sheepishly, averting his eyes.

"Zoe, you want to sit with me and some friends? We made these posters and need someone else to help hold them up."

"I'd love to. Beats sitting alone."

The two wished the Gryffindor's luck once more and went to the Ravenclaw table. Winnie's friends greeted them warmly and showed off their many posters.

"Devony you have to help me," George insisted urgently. "You can help me. You're a girl."

"I'm so glad you noticed; I wasn't sure and thought I'd have to ask someone—"

"Devony, please." George looked straight at Devony. His eyes looked sad and pitiful.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, what is it?"

"It's Zoe," Fred smirked. "Little Georgie has been bitten by the love bug. Hard. It's quite funny actually, watching him in the mirror trying to figure out what to say to her…"

"Fred." Devony put her hand up to stop him. He only shrugged and poured himself coffee. "Now, George what do you want to know."

He scratched behind his ear and coughed. "Well…I have no problem talking with girls and everything…but, um, I've never actually, you know, asked one out before."

Devony eyes lit up. "You want to ask out—"

"Shhhh!" George shushed his friend loudly. "Keep it down!"

"Zoe!" Devony whispered. "This is wonderful!"

"Yeah, if I could actually talk to her."

"What are you talking about? You talk to her all the time."

"Yeah, when I flirt with her. She giggles and thinks its funny, but when I want to make a move…" George faded away.

"He becomes a bumbling mess." Fred finished.

"What about when you guys kissed after the D.A. meeting?" Devony asked, making sure her voice was low.

"She kissed me," George confessed. Fred perked up at this. Apparently there were some things he hadn't told Fred all about. "She said goodnight and was standing really close. I thought about going for it but chickened out last minute. I said goodnight and started to walk away. She called after me; I looked back and…she ran over, went up on her toes, pulled me down by my tie and kissed me."

Devony's mouth went agape, and covered her mouth. Fred's eyes went twice their normal size and nearly spit out his coffee.

"Damn, Zoe," Fred laughed and got a napkin to wipe up his spilled coffee.

"I knew something different was in that girl," Devony finally said, uncovering her mouth.

"Something kinky, that's for certain," Fred quipped. George promptly elbowed his twin in the arm. "What?!"

"Anyway," Devony got in the middle of two, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"We figured you could give me some pointers, you know, about asking other people out."

Devony chuckled. She was the last person those two would want to come talk to about anything involving relationships.

"Sorry, George, but you've coming barking up the wrong tree. Just ask her out, she'll say yes. Trust me."

His response was to bang his head on the table very loudly.

"George, we can't have you bruised for the match," Harry Potter said, appearing with Hermione a much drained Ron.

"Really, we need to help Ronnie out with keeping those Slytherin's off of Gryffindor territory. Not that he would need much help, though." Fred clapped Ron on the shoulder good-naturedly. It only made him lurch to the side and swallow hard. Devony smiled at Ron, hoping to cheer him up. She appreciated that Fred was finally putting effort into making Ron feel better about his playing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Devony saw some of her room mates approaching. Alexandra made eye contact with Devony and dragged Larissa over to the side of their table.

"Good morning, quidditch players!" Alexandra chirped. George groaned softly and looked up from the table at the squeaky Alexandra. "I just wanted to wish you all luck today. Right Larissa?"

Examining her nails, she paid almost no attention until her friend jabbed her in the ribs. "What? Oh, yes. Go Gryffindor." She attempted at a smile and then walked over to her side of the Gryffindor table and sat down to pour tea.

Alexandra exaggerated rolling her eyes. "What a buzz kill, right? But, anyway. I'll be cheering the loudest. Go, Gryffindor Beater's! Hit that Blugger!"

Everyone heard the mispronunciation of the word, but no one dared correct her. Devony could all but keep herself from laughing. "I hope you will! You really have to cheer for Fred and George. Remember to yell, 'Hit that blogger.' Shout it even."

"Of course," Alexandra talked down to Devony as if she was stupid. "It's a quidditch match. You're supposed to be loud."

"Oh, then you won't have a problem." Devony smiled.

Alexandra glowered at her room mate but it vanished as she turned her attention to Fred. "Have fun, Fred." She stooped down and gave him a peck on the cheek, waggled her fingers at him and left the table. Devony couldn't help but stare at the table, not able to bring herself to look at Fred. The night when Fred had their little "heart to heart" in the common room came to mind. Neither had spoken about it ever again, and it had been weeks.

"Talk about a ditz," Ron spoke.

"Thank you," Devony agreed. "I fear for her children."

"Who was that, anyway?" Hermione asked.

Devony smirked, an idea coming to mind. "Her name is Alexandra Polydarmus. Her friend is Larissa Snicket. Pretty horrible if you ask me. Rude to just about everyone and even the house elves of all things…"

Hermione's brunette curls whipped around her head as she turned to Devony. She was fuming. "They what?"

Devony mocked shock. "You haven't heard? They're always bossing them, pushing them around, literally might I add. They even go as far as telling them they're less than dirt."

Hermione's eyes were dead set on the two girls, drinking tea, unaware they were being stared down at. Devony could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"I could strangle them…"

"No." Devony stood up and put her arms out to stop the fifth year. She had her friends attention now, even Harry and Ron. "Those two don't know any better. I think what they really need is for someone to educate them. _You_ should go over there and tell them about your Elf…thing. Really inspire them about the cause."

Hermione's demeanor changed and lit up. "You're right. All they need is an education in this."

She marched over to the two girls and introduced herself. The girls couldn't have looked more bored and confused if they tried. Both tried to stop Hermione, but that girl was on a roll and no one could stop her.

"You know bloody well none of that was true," Fred said, amused. George, Ron and Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione's rant and Larissa and Alexandra's annoyed faces.

Devony shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. Excuse me, while I see how our friends are enjoying this enlightenment."

"…it stands for The Society of the Promotion for Elfish Welfare and it's quite an important matter."

"For the last time, we don't care!" Alexandra yelled at Hermione. Hermione faced them both on their side of the bench. Devony walked on the other side of the table behind the two girls but in view of Hermione.

"How's it coming girls?" Devony asked cheerfully.

Larissa turned and scoffed. "Oh Merlin, not two lunatics."

"Please tell this psycho that we don't need to be lectured about stupid elves," Alexandra pleaded.

"Actually, Hermione has a real point. This could be useful in the future." Devony nodded to Hermione to continue. She smiled and continued in her rant.

"Look, I'm sure your attempt in this going very well," Larissa said, "and you're heart is in the right place. But what do we have to pay you to leave us alone."

Hermione huffed and stood straight. "I cannot be bought. This is a real issue with real problems unlike what you consider as a problem like what ghastly perfume to put on in the morning."

"Why you little—"

_"__Hair._"

A loud whisper came behind the two Gryffindor girls. They turned around to see Devony shoving her hands in her pockets quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Hair? What in the hell does that mean?" Alexandra asked, glaring at Devony.

Devony pursed her lips. "Your heard that, huh?" Well…I was just adding to Hermione that it wasn't perfume she smelled. It was your ghastly hair shampoo."

"Both of you. Go away. Now." Larissa was far beyond annoyed. Devony could even spot a tiny vein on the side of her head.

"You know what, you are absolutely right. Let's get going, Hermione, we have to get down to the match."

"Here are some pamphlets for you to revue, just in case." She took out a number of papers from her pocket and handed them to her audience before she left, smiling proudly. The two returned to the twins and Harry trying coerce Ron to eat something. But nothing left his plate.

"Are your room mates any more enlightened?" George asked.

"I believe those two are on the right track," Hermione said proudly.

"Let's just go down to the pit already," Ron said getting up. Harry gave up on feeding him and stood up as well, the trio leaving the seventh years to themselves.

"What are you smiling so smugly about?" Fred asked.

"What, I can't smile anymore?"

The two glanced down at her room mates who were steadily eating their breakfast, nothing wrong with them. Just slightly annoyed

"So you just sent Hermione down there to pester them about S.P.E.W.? That's what your big smile is about?"

Devony sipped her tea just as an ear splitting scream erupted from the end of the table. All heads turned to the two seventh year girls, except for Devony who continued to drink her tea.

Alexandra covered her mouth and pointed at Larissa who clutched her hair in horror. What was a long and beautiful raven black was now a bright and gaudy red like Devony's aunt's lipstick. Her breathing was like a dragon's, big and loud. She looked almost ready to pass out. She had crazy eyes a she looked around for the culprit of the crime. But as she looked down at her shocked friend, she let out a scream of her own. Her finger shook as she pointed to her friend;s hair. Alexandra picked up an empty plate and looked at her reflection in it. Her short hair was now the color of sea sick green. Yet another scream flared from her mouth. McGonagall and Snape rushed down to hush the girls, as now everyone in the Great Hall was staring. Alexandra was on the verge of tears while Larissa looked ready to kill.

The four rushed out of the hall down to Madame Pomfrey's to find a remedy.

Fred and George were speechless. The whole hall seemed to be suspended in silence. After too much quiet, it went into whispers wondering who could have caused the prank.

"Holy shit…" was all they could produce.

Devony shrugged she watched the two girls exit the hall. "Quite lovely, really. Christmas colors and all. How festive."

The twins put two and two together when she smirked and pulled out a vile. She had used their potion they gave her so long ago and used it on her room mates. "I figured now was a good of time as ever. We couldn't have Alexandra shouting 'hit that blugger' for goodness sake. Better let her sit this match out."

"Your first prank!" they both said. She giggled and bit her lip. Boy did that feel good. The rush of accomplishment filled every corner of her body like sunlight. It was like she was floating on air.

"The first of many," Devony assured them.

The morning was crisp with frost settled on the grass. The smell of approaching winter was close; the sharpness of the air promising there would be more snow to come. The sky was cloudy with the small ball of orange trying to peak through. Devony pulled her red and gold scarf tighter around her neck. She could already feel her nose start to loose the warmth and turn pink. She was early at the stadium. Almost no one else was here except the two teams. Gryffindor was still in the pit while Slytherin was racing up and down the field, testing one another's speed. She sat near the spectator's box, where the other reserve players would usually sit. It had the best seat in the whole stadium, and the reserve players of the team were offered a spot every time.

She had no real interest in watching them except for two: Vincent and Crabbe. Unlike the others, they were levitating in one spot and talking to each other. Crabbe was using lots of hand gestures while Vincent just nodded in agreement. They finally shook hands and flew off. She didn't have long to wonder what the two were up to when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and stared at a girl. The first thing she noticed were her eyes. They were wide and bright blue with gold in the middle, her most radiant feature. She had glossy, boy short black hair with side bands pulled back with silver ear muffs. The girl's eyebrows shot up, clearly surprised to so another face so early to the game.

"Little early to game. The Slytherin's are just warming up," Devony said to the girl and turned back around to watch the field.

"So are you," the girl said, making Devony turn around. The girl's eyes were laced with humor. "I always come early. What's your excuse?"

Devony looked the girl up and down before answering. She wasn't sure if the girl was joking lightly or mocking discreetly. "I'm the Gryffindor reserve. Who are you?"

"You're Devony Laurent," the girl said pointing her finger, eyes narrowing in realization. "I didn't recognize without the hoard of boys trailing you."

"Excuse me—"

"Sorry!" the girl put her hands in front of her and smiled. "Sorry. Just teasing. I'm Seranna Holland. Call me Sera."

She stuck out her hand for Devony to shake. Devony hesitated. Sera looked at her hand and then back at the Gryffindor. "I promise if it bites you won't get rabies."

Devony cracked a smile and shook her hand. Sera walked up next to her looked out at the field. "So has Montague fallen off his broomstick yet?"

"No, why?"

"I…kind of lost a bet and had to wax their team's broomstick handles. I made sure his was extra slippery. Plus I hid his gloves so it'll be a little hard to keep his grip." She pulled out two black gloves from her jacket pocket, smirking.

Devony chuckled. "What bet?"

"I bet him that Alicia Spinnit would have to stay in the infirmary and miss the match this morning. I was wrong and was stuck all last night polishing away."

"I'm surprised he let anyone besides his team enter into the Slytherin pit at all. I know; I've tried sneaking in."

Sera nodded. "Yep. They keep that place locked and magic protected. I know because I created it."

Devony cocked her head to the side. "You did? Why would you so that for them?"

Sera's eyebrows knitted as she looked at Devony. "Why wouldn't I? I need to keep prying eyes from other teams away from our strategies."

"Our?"

"Yes," Sera nodded. "Our strategies. My team."

"Your team?" Devony asked.

Sera rolled her eyes. "Are you going to keep repeating words I say? I'm their reserve. Supposed to be captain for a while, but Montague is famous for his ass kissing to get what he wants. He won't even let me on the team. He won't admit it, but I'm a threat to him."

Devony hadn't noticed it before but now she saw the dark green turtle neck peeking from under the girl's white jacket. Also she had on all silver jewelry; earrings, necklace and bracelet.

"You're a Slytherin," Devony said slowly, more to make it clear to herself.

"Seven years running," Sera said proudly. "Why?"

Devony shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just didn't…"

"Think a girl in my house would be so nice?" she finished the sentence. Devony opened her mouth, but knew anything she was about to say would be a lie.

"Yes, alright?" Devony expected to see her look angry, disgusted, insulted or even annoyed. But as she stared at her blue eyes, she them crinkle in a smile. "What?"

Sera shrugged. "I'm not going lie. Some of us can be pretty mean. Quite a few, actually. But we usually 'keep to our own'. Those who can be mean just are because they believe it's funny or that they're better than everyone, but then again I guess every house has those people." Devony thought of a couple in the Gryffindor house. Namely her dorm room. "But there are some pretty decent people. But those people aren't approached as much. I mean, we aren't as outgoing as your house. Not as welcoming as Hufflepuff's or witty and funny like Ravenclaw's. Most of us don't really know how to act in social situations, believe it or not."

Devony realized something. The Slytherin's that she hadn't gotten along with all approached her, in some way. She hadn't met any others because they kept to themselves and kept out of the way.

"I'm sorry," was all Devony could say. "I didn't mean to pre-judge you. I'm usually not this way. Things are just so different from when I was at the Academy. All I needed to worry about were the people who were jerks and those who weren't. When the girls came back from last year all they talked about were House rivalries. Even my parents knew about it."

Sera nodded understandingly. "It's a lot to take in. But it's not as black and white as it seems. Give a little while longer. Soon you'll be meeting dull Ravenclaw's and mean Hufflepuffs. And by that I mean Zaracharias Smith."

Devony snorted which made Sera laugh. Soon both were almost in hysterics. What the two hadn't noticed were the two Slytherin beaters making their way towards the girls. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Devony looked up at Crabbe and Vincent as they floated a few feet above her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two Vincent Bludgers," Sera said leaning on the railing.

"Tell me," Devony said. "How is Goyle? Can he piss squatting now or does he still need a bed pan?"

Crabbe looked ready to pounce the Gryffindor but restrained himself. Vincent actually smiled at the joke, but Devony decided to ignore him.

"You'll get yours Laurent," Crabbe said in his most threatening voice.

"Wow, you didn't practice that in the mirror at all," Sera said under her breath.

"Sorry to disappoint, boys, but Alicia is all better now. She'll be playing and I'm stuck on the side lines. Looks like you'll have to focus all that rotten energy into pretending you know how to play."

The insult would usually have sent Crabbe or Vincent into a sneer or glare, but the two either ignored it or just flat out didn't hear her, because the pair continued to look superior to the two.

"By the way, Holland," Crabbe said turning his attention to Sera, "net time, less wax. We're practically sliding around like a couple of first years on these damned things."

Sera mocked a pout. "Oh, shucks, did I do that? And for the record, first years ride better than you do."

Vincent scoffed. "Calm down your attitude Holland. You're just sore because I was put in and you weren't."

"You didn't try out for the team until this year," Sera protested. "I tried out every year. Not one game I played."

"We don't have time to argue," Crabbe interjected. He nodded behind the girls to the crowd of Slytherin fans approaching, chanting or singing something. "Our fans are waiting."

"See you Laurent," Vincent purred.

The pair flew off to join their team. She didn't have time think about what Vincent meant when Devony looked over her shoulder at the approaching Slytherin fans. She spotted Pansy Parkinson, laughing at some other Slytherin for doing an impression of someone, most likely a Gryffindor player.

"God, I can't stand her voice," Sera said with total disgust.

"What's that they're singing?" Devony asked. Something about kings, quaffles and winning. But the word that stood out the most to her was the name _Weasley_.

Sera sighed heavily. "Some stupid song they made up a little while ago. To make Ronald Weasley feel bad." Devony groaned. If their singing got any louder Ron would hear, thus making his performance today utterly shit. "You know they're only doing this out of fear. When the Slytherin team sees a threat, they find a way to creep into their opponents minds and screw around with them."

"Obviously," Devony mumbled. Something itched around her mind however. "Sera, why are telling me all this? I mean shouldn't you be rooting for your own team?"

The Slytherin shrugged. "I love Slytherin house and what they stand for, for the most part. We honor cleverness, tradition and value the leader in each of us. I mean, sometime in the future, I want to make a change in this world. But there are other things I don't agree with. Like their focus on blood purity, and their stupid fascination with 'the ends justify the means' thing. This lot—," she jutted her thumb towards the singing Slytherin group, "—gives us a bad reputation. We're not all so rude. They just think they're funny."

As the Gryffindor team flew out onto the field, Devony heard the loud roar of a lion. She looked behind her to see the little blonde girl from the D.A. meetings with a giant replica of a lion on her head. She was standing in between Zoe and Winifred with seven other Ravenclaw girls. They each held up a poster with either red or gold painting on it that had one letter on it. As they rose it in the air, they read _Gryffindor_.

Professor McGonagall and Lee walked up the stairs and took their places at the spectator's box. Lee cleared his throat while McGonagall tightened her red scarf around her neck.

The teams start out on the ground, all fourteen players. A woman with shirt grey and white hair walks up to them and tells the captains to shake hands. In a matter of seconds the balls lifted into the air and the players flew after them. Somehow Lee could make sense of all the green and red flying around, Devony had a hard time just picking out who were the chasers and beaters.

"And it Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle. What a player that girl is. I've been saying for years but she still won't go out with me…"

"Jordan!" McGonagall warned. Devony stifled a giggle.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest. And she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's—oh my Merlin, Alicia's down!"

With Angelina dodging every Slytherin chaser, Devony was only keeping her on the captain. She didn't see anything happen up until then. She searched through the flying bodies and finally found Alicia Spinnit, hanging by one hand from her broom. She was struggling, trying to use only one hand to get herself back on her broom. Her hands were slipping and she started to scream.

_"__Arresto Momentum," _Professor McGonagall belted. For a woman of her size she was surprisingly loud. Alicia suspended in the air and slowly made her way down until Madame Hooch and Katie helped her to the ground. The two crowded her along with Angelina, right on their tails. The quaffle had been dropped near her broom stick.

McGonagall whispered something to Lee. She gathered her black skirts and ran down the Gryffindor pitch.

"The game has been momentarily paused. Would all Gryffindor team members in the field please report to their pitch at once? Slytherin members please gather in the middle of the field, on the ground. The match will continue in a moment. So…uh…talk amongst yourself."

Devony raced over to the spectator. "Lee what happened? I couldn't see anything out there."

Lee put his microphone down and spun around to Devony. "It was hard to make out. But I know I saw the bludger hit Alicia right in the hand on her broomstick. I couldn't tell if it was Kingsley or Crabbe."

"Does it matter?" Devony shook her head. She walked back over to Sera. She was steadily glaring at her team.

Devony shook her head. "I should have known they would pull something like this."

"What did you do to piss them off?" Sera asked.

"Know how Goyle can't sit properly?" The girl nodded. "I may or may not have had something to do with that. Let's just say _his_ two bludgers are a little bruised."

Sera smirked, her eyebrows raised. "Well played."

Devony leaned on the railing and looked down. "Not so much now. I wonder what's going on in there—"

"Devony!" The Gryffindor turned to see Fred running towards her in full sprint.

"Fred, what's wrong?"

"No time to explain. You have to come now," Fred peered over at the Slytherin as he said this.

Sera leaned over to Devony and held her shoulder. "You know this is what they meant about 'seeing you later'. They planned all this so you would play."

Devony's eyebrows grew together in question and then separated. The Slytherin's couldn't possibly have plotted to seriously injure another teammate just to get even. When Fred could see Devony wasn't moving, he grabbed her by the hand and ran her down to the pit.

Nearly everything inside the pit was red and gold. Tapestries, table covers, and posters filled the tiny space and gave it a warm feeling. However, the atmosphere was all but pleasant. Everyone was gathered around Alicia who sat in a chair holding her arm. Her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Madame Hooch was on one side and Madame Pomfrey on the other. She was trying to flex Alicia's wrist, moving it back and forth.

"Ow!" Alicia ripped her arm away from the nurse. Madame Pomfrey tutted and shook her head.

"The wrist is broken. She won't be able to hold onto her broom and throw a quaffle."

"Those barbaric Slytherin's did this on purpose," Angelina seethed. "They needed to find some way to get us to forfeit."

Hooch stood up brushed her knees off. "You can either forfeit to Slytherin or put in another player."

"We have a reserve!" Fred yelled. Everyone turned him and their eyes landed on me. Angelina marched over to me and stared long and hard. Her eyes squinted and without turned her head called over her shoulder.

"Alicia, what do you think?"

Even through pain, Spinnit managed to smile. "Kick their ass, Laurent."

Angelina nodded. "Someone get her a uniform. And a broom."

"Get her in uniform and everyone meet on the field. Let's move people." Madame Hooch clapped her hands and exited the pit.

"Wait," Devony said, "hold on, I haven't even practiced with you enough. I haven't actually played in years."

"You're all we have right now," Katie spoke up. "You have to."

"But—"

"What?" Angelina said impatiently.

"I'm…kind of the reason why Goyle isn't playing today. Crabbe and Kingsley planned all this so they could get back at me."

"Well then," Angelina forced a uniform and broom into Devony's hands forcefully. "I suppose you'll have to clean up your mess. Five minutes and you're on the field, Laurent. Let's go, Gryffindor."

As the others exited Fred clapped Devony on the back, making her jump forward a bit.

"Good luck out there, Dev," Fred called.

"You'll need it," George grinned.

Devony rolled her eyes and started to unbutton her coat.

"Here," Alicia said. She reached in her pocket and produced a black pony-tail holder. "It's a bit windy out there."

Devony took it with a grateful smile and started to put on the slightly too tight uniform on. She stood in front of the mirror and flipped her hair up into a pony-tail. She lifted her head again and got a good look at herself. She looked the same she did when she was a chaser at her old school. At the Academy they wore a pink and blue uniform that made her think of cotton-candy. It had been years since she played a game, and now she was holding a broom about to ride out like it had been only days. For a split second she saw a twelve-year old version of herself in the mirror. Then it was back to her old self.

She walked over to the long hallway that lead to the playing field. She swung her leg over the broomstick and told herself to concentrate. She felt her feet slowly leave the ground and weightlessness surround her body. She smiled at the familiar airy feeling. Leaning forward she sped off through the tunnel and into the open air. She heard cheers from the Gryffindor fans and another lion roar from Luna.

"Don't worry Hogwarts, our match will continue, as Devony Laurent takes the field as reserve," Lee's voice rang through the loudspeaker. She slapped a high five with George as she neared her team and stood next to Angelina on her right side. As Madam Hooch went over the rules again, she looked straight up at Adrian Pucey, another chaser. He had dark hair and eyes to match with a blue ring in the middle. She caught him staring at her and now the two were in a full out staring match. His lips moved into a smile, finding their silent competition amusing.

"Don't let your face freeze like that," Devony warned, "you might actually look pleasant for the rest of your life. Horrible for your team's reputation."

Instead of the sneer she expected, he chuckled, earning a glare from Hooch. Devony half smiled at the Slytherin. _Maybe he's one of the few who aren't uptight._ _Speaking of uptight…_

She looked past Adrian's head and saw Vincent a few feet behind him. He was steadily glaring at her. Poor Alicia would have to sit out of the first game of the year, and it was because of him. She glared right back at him until Hooch blew her whistle and the balls released into the air.

Once again the players zoomed to their positions with speed. Green intermixed with Red while the balls flew in between in the spaces.

Montague caught the quaffle and sped off to the Gryffinor hoops. I turned my broom on a sharp turn and followed Katie, weaving past other players. George hit a bludger right at Montague, causing him to drop the ball. Katie caught it and sped towards the goals.

"Laurent!" Katie screamed past the wind and reversed passed it to Devony. She leaned in on her broom and caught more speed. She ducked to avoid Montague and was finally in range of the beaters. At once she saw Crabbe was hitting the bludger towards her stomach. She leaned out of the way just in time with barely an inch to spare. Above her head she saw a red coat flapping in the wind. Angelina. She tossed the quaffle up and the captain caught it with one hand.

It was when Angelina was about to score a goal when Devony tuned into the singing in the crowd.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring_

_That's why Slytherinsn all sing:_

_Weasley is our king!_

Devony grumbled at the faint lyrics. Lee announced that the captain missed the shot and tried to keep talking about anything rather loudly to cover the noise. She wasn't sure if Ron was hearing them or not, and frankly she didn't have to think about it. As Bletchley passed to Warrington, he took off past Devony and Katie. Devony prayed that Fred and George would hit him, but their attempts missed and the Slytherin scored.

Katie took the pitch and raced through the field with the ball under her arm. Devony was hot on her broom, close to Angelina who was barking orders to Harry. Katie tried to pass to Devony but out of nowhere came Warrington and stole the ball. Devony growled this time and whipped around, to chase after them. The cold air bit at her nose and cheeks, swiping across her skin like a knife. Pucey passed her with a smirk, shouting as we went, "Gotta keep up newbie!"

His victory, however, was cut short as Fred got him right in the arm when he wasn't looking. The drop was unexpected and as Katie tried to reach out,the ball slipped through her fingers and into Montague's arms. Devony tailed Pucey as he raced off to fly alongside his captain. She gritted her teeth and tried to block Pucey who only dodged her and went straight for the rings. One again a Slytherin score.

"What was that, Laurent?" Angelina yelled. Devony was about to yell back when she realized it was better for the captain to yell at her than at Ron. Angelina might have planned it that way, but Devony had no way of knowing. The singing continued and grew louder, and Lee's announcing wasn't very good at covering it up. Ten minutes passed and it was the same thing: the singing amplified twice as much and the goals scored on Gryffindor were the same. Devony had it up to here with this nonsense.

She flew alongside of Katie as she dodged Pucey and then Montague. Almost int he clear, Devony waves to Katie, signing her to throw the ball to her. Katie does so and races off to find Angelina. As she does so she catches the attention of Montague and Pucey. She flew around, trying to shake them, but they were coming closer. Soon they were on either side, squeezing her, bumping into her, trying to shake her.

Suddenly, she was hit with a horrible yet brilliant memory. Back at the Academy she was taught a move to get out of what they called the _asnenseur _which was french for "the elevator". The move was called _retournement singe _which is also French for "the flipping monkey". This was a very risky and tricky move. Devony had only done it once and ended up in the hospital beds for a little over a week. She tucked the ball closer under arm and rode off to where she could see the goals. She would make Montague and Pucey think she would shoot for the goal. She could imagine would Angelina was thinking and what stream of cuss words were in store for her later. But the Gryffindor captain was still flying close, which Devony was grateful for.

She slowed down so Angelina was ahead of her, but the boys were still at her side. Angelina was forced to look back at Devony. Before a yell escaped her lungs, Devony crossed her ankles and flipped upside down, letting her arms drop from the brio stick. She was nearly suspended in air by herself, but she remembered to lock her ankles tightly this time. Now there was no one to block her as she threw the ball to Angelina. The boys didn't even have time to process what she did before Angelina scored in one of the rings.

"I guess things are done a bit differently at Beauxbatons, isn't it Professor?" Lee asked.

"Jordan!" McGonagall screamed.

"Just another observation…"

Devony smiled cheekily as the crowd roared at the Gryffinor goal. Her little victory was short lived as a bludger made contact with her thigh. Devony yelled out in pain and reached up to grab her broom stick. When she righted herself, she could see Kingsley swinging his bat cockily. She sneered, rolling her eyes and sped away.

The match went on with Slytherin almost scoring another point if it hadn't been for Harry. The arena rang with lee's voice that Potter caught the snitch. The Gryffindor fans roared their approval, and another roar came from Luna's lion head. Devony punched the air and laughed. Katie flew over to her and the two slapped hands.

"That was amazing!" Katie yelled out over the noise.

"I should say so," Angelina pulled up beside the two chasers. "That was risky, what you did Laurent., pulling that little stunt. Who knows what could have happened. You could have fallen or worse dropped the ball."

Devony expected Angelina to get upset and hoped she wouldn't get a lecture. She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry. Sometimes you just have to take the risk."

Angelina bit her cheek and after a moment nodded. "I know. I'm glad you did it."

Devony let out a breathe she had been holding in as Angelina smiled. The threw flew down to the ground to a celebrating Harry, George and Fred. Just as Devony's feet hit the ground she saw Harry was hit right in the back by a bludger sent from Crabbe.

"Are you alright?" Angelina threw her broom to the ground and raced over to Harry.

As she went to check on Harry, Devony barely had time to set her broom down before Fred came over and wrapped her in a tight hug. She giggled as she hugged back and he picked her off he ground, tailing her around.

"Dev, that was brilliant!"

"Please, it wasn't—"

"Just take the compliment," George teased as he set her down.

"—we couldn't fit in _useless father_ either, for his father you know."

The trio filly tuned into to the blonde Slytherin, just a few feet away. He was talking to Potter but his eyes were gleaning at the twins as well. That's when she realized his insults where about the Weasley family. The song the Slytherin's were singing. Devony saw Fred's hand curl into a fist.

"Leave it, Fred," Devony took Fred's arm and tried to turn him to her. She wasn't about to see Fred beat Malfoy to a pulp just so he could be expelled later by Umbridge.

"But you like the Weasley's, don't you Potter? Spend the holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink…"

He went on and on but by now, Angelina had him by one arm, Katie the other and Devony pushing him back by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" Fred shouted, nearly deafening his friends.

One of the only thoughts that popped into her head was how strong he seemed. Compared to how skinny he usually looked, she didn't think he had all that much muscle.

"Weasley stop!" Angelina yelled at her team mate.

"Give it to him, Georgie!" Fred shouted again over Devony's head. Devony took a second to glance over her shoulder. Now things were really going down hill. As in shit hitting the fan. George and Harry were on top of Draco, punching him straight in the gut

"Harry! HARRY!" Katie tried to get his attention.

"George, no!" Devony yelled over the ruckus.

Someone yelled the impedimenta spell followed by a bright burst of light. George landed close to Devony's feet. She could see his lip, puffy and red. Her instinct was to kneel and help him up, but she was still having to restrain Fred. she wasn't sure what was being said, but Madam Hooch was screaming her head off to Harry and George and sent them to McGonagall.

"And you, sir," Hooch marched over to Fred who suddenly became lest resistant. "Simmer down. Merlin knows what Umbridge will do if she catches three Gryffindor students trying to beat up a Slytherin."

Her reasoning made Fred finally go still. The three girls dropped their sore arms and stared as Fred's hands still shook from anger.

"I suggest you all go back and get undressed. Pray that your friends don't get kicked off the team."

When Hooch was out of earshot Angelina spoke. "McGonagall wouldn't let that happen." Devony looked up to see that her Head of House had left. Students still remained, watching to see if anything else would happen. Amidst them, Devony spotted Umbridge who this time was not wearing pink. Instead, it was a green tweed coat, probably to promote Slytherin. She smiled that manically sweet smile and stood up, exiting promptly from the area.

When she looked back Angelina and Katie were already half way to the pit. She looked up at Fred who stilled looked angry. One hand behind his head, the other on his hip. His breathing was deep, like he was trying to slow it. He was looking into space, as if trying to search for a way to get him to calm down. At last he looked down as caught my stare.

He frowned. "What? Here to give me a lecture about how I'm idiotic about wanting to fight? How i shouldn't resort to violence at a little rat-faced fifth year—"

She swallowed before answering. "No." That one word shut him up quicker than Winifred in a library. "If Malfoy were talking about my parents that way, he'd be wishing he had only gotten a broken nose."

Fred's orange eyebrows shot up slightly. "Really?"

"Now, I won't apologize for holding you back," she said holding a finger up to him. "You could have gotten into far more trouble if both Weasley's had been caught. But, I understand your anger. Trust me."

"I'm guessing…academy girls?"

Devony nodded. "They ended up with laxatives in their tea. Stunk up the whole hallway."

Fred laughed and cracked a smile. "I love when you talk that way. Let's get out of here. I need to snoop around and see what trouble Georgie is in."

She nodded and followed alongside of her friend. When they both turned, they met eyes with a cold pair of brown ones. Vincent was about twenty feet away, grimacing at the two. Devony ignored him and kept walking.

The Slytherin walked towards them, a smirk on his face. Fred tried to ignore him, but Devony caught his glance form the corner of his eye as Vincent walked past him.

"Good game, Laurent," Vincent turned around. The Gryffindor continued to walk. "Sorry about that bludger to the back. If it still hurts by tonight, I'd be more than happy to give you a massage in my common room. I'm great with the lower back…"

"Piss off, arse," Fred turned around and yelled. Devony grabbed him by the arm before he took a step.

"Fred…"

"What?" Vincent held his hands up. "Always going to have Little Miss Perfect to hold you back?"

"Fred!" Devony shouted as Fred lunged at the Slytherin. She physically had to drag him to the tunnel to the pit. "Will you calm down?"

The two entered the pit and quieted as they heard Angelina and Katie's voice.

"…and a couple years ago there was one boy he completely fell off his broom. Just floating there!" Katie was praising Ron who looked more upset than uplifted.

Angelina sighed. "Look, Ron, it was your first game. Don't let it get you down so much—"

But the young Weasley has just finished getting off his equipment and wheeled out of the room. The two Gryffindor girls shook their heads. Fred watched his brother and breathed out through his nose. Nothing would cheer him up now. With the tension in the room, the two girls just exited without saying anything to the other two. Devony and Fred busied themselves in getting their gear off. It was almost unbearably quiet. When Fred got his two arm pads off his arms, he threw them at a chair, making it fall over.

"Cool down, will you!" Devony yelled. She don't know why she was yelling, but it seemed appropriate.

"How can I?!" Fred asked, matching her tone. "How can I calm down when all of Slytherin just insulted my little brother, Malfoy is still breathing, my twin is getting punished without me and to add a cherry on top, Kingsley just hit on you. Right in front of me!"

A silence lingered after he finished. It was chilly and uneven. Devony finally looked over at her friend who suddenly determined to get his knee pads off. She felt a rush of heat go to her cheeks as she fumbled with her pads too. It was another full two minutes of silence before it was broken by her.

"Does it bother you that much?" she asked timidly, pulling her hair out of it's pony-tail. "I mean…it's just Kingsley."

He shrugged his shoulders and placed his pads on the floor with other equipment, mumbling something so quiet and fast Devony only heard the words "block head" and "genitals smashed". After she gotten her last pad off, she walked to Fred and sat down with him on the bench. He was again in the position where he leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"I know we've only known each other for a few months…but Fred. You need to know…should know—that I would never, not even in another world, let Vincent put his slimy fingers on me to give me a message."

That forced a chuckle out of him. Devony smiled at the familiar sound and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Besides, he only does it to get under _my_ skin. Hitting on me like that, I mean. He didn't take my grand exit at Madame Pudifoot's very well."

He nodded his head and looked ahead at a tapestry. "Yeah. He likes to get under a lot of people's skin."

As he stared off into space, Devony took the time to look at him. The door to the outside had been left open and the sleight beamed onto them. The light invaded his space, making his brown eyes appear more rich than ever. The bended around and through his hair, making it more a golden copper, like a crown. His long nose now showed small and light freckles, sprinkled over like leaves falling in autumn. She bit her cheek and looked away from him, feeling guilty for some reason for staring too long.

"Let's get out of her," Fred decided. "I can probably guess that you're hungry. And I have to find out what detention I'll be missing out on tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Devony said, getting up a little too quickly. "Besides, it's a little too hot in here anyway."


End file.
